TWINS!
by Daejae24
Summary: Kembar tapi beda marga! Itulah yang terjadi pada Jung Daehyun dan Byun Baekhyun. YAOI! It's Daejae fanfictions. Daejae/Chanbaek/Banghim/Kaisoo/Jonglo/B.A.P/EXO/SAM/RnR juseyoooo;)/
1. Chapter 1

**TWINS?!**

Summary :

Kembar tapi beda marga?! Itulah yang terjadi pada Jung Daehyun dan Byun Baekhyun.

YAOI! Pairing :Daejae. Slight :Chanbaek, Banghim, Kaisoo, Jonglo and others. B.A.P and EXO.

Yang penasaran mending langsung baca ajja^^

Cast : Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Others Cast : B.A.P member

EXO member

(DAEJAE,BAP, EXO, YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

Typo mungkin bertebaran…..

Cerita ini keluar secara tiba-tiba dari otak kacau saya o_o(?). jadi jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan saja.

Karena saya anak kembar, jadilah kepikiran bikin nih FF gaje^^

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

Happy Raeding^^

Chapter 1

Langit sore yang begitu indah diatas Kota besar Seoul Korea Selatan. Disebuah Stasiun Kereta Api yang begitu ramai ini terlihat seorang namja berpipi chubby dengan membawa sebuah koper yang besar serta sebuah tas ransel yang menempel sempurna dipundaknya, yang baru keluar dari salah satu gerbong kereta api yang ia naiki. Dia terlihat menghirup udara kota Seoul yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan.

" selamat datang Yoo Youngjae." Katanya kepada dirinya sendiri tidak lupa dengan sebuah senyuman yang sangat lebar. " selamat menjalani kehidupan baru di Seoul." Katanya lagi sembari melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari stasiun.

.

.

 **Twins?!**

.

.

" wahh daebak…." Seorang namja berdiri didepan sebuah gedung Universitas yang bertuliskan 'UNIVERSITAS TSM' dengan mulutnya yang menganga lebar. "aku benar-benar ada di Seoul. Dan aku akan mejadi salah satu mahasiswa disini. Wahhh.." lanjutnya lagi tidak percaya, bahwa sekarang ia benar-benar berada di Seoul untuk menimba ilmu yang lebih tinggi. Namja ini-Youngjae- rela meninggalkan ibunya yang berada dikampung, sebenarnya seharusnya Youngjae sudah seminggu berada di Seoul dan memulai sekolahnya tapi karena merasa kasihan kepada ibunya iapun tinggal seminggu lagi untuk menemani ibu tercintanya, padahal ibu Youngjae masih terlihat sangat cantik dan muda , karena ayah Youngjae sudah meninggal dunia waktu Youngjae berumur enam tahun. Walaupun Youngjae lahir di Seoul tapi dia dibesarkan di Busan, karena orangtua Youngjae pindah dari Seoul ke busan sewaktu Youngjae berumur 2 tahun. Youngjae belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya ditempat kelahirannya, ini pertama kalinya. Karena Youngjae termasuk siswa terpintar disekolahnya dulu, jadi ia mendapatkan beasiswa penuh untuk masuk Universitas ternama di Kota Seoul ini. Ia tentu saja mengambil kesempatan ini, karena keluarga Youngjae bukanlah orang yang berlimpah harta. Youngjae pun harus kerja part time sewaktu SMA dulu untuk meringankan beban ibu tercintanya.

.

.

 **Twins?!**

.

.

" permisi.."

" ohh nde ada yang bisa saya bantu…mmm..nugu?"

" ahh saya Yoo Youngjae." Katanya memperkenalkan diri kepada namja cantik dihadapannya, sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

" ohh saya Himchan. Kim Himchan." Jawabnya sembari menyambut uluran tangan Youngjae dan tersenyum ramah." Hm ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Youngjae hanya diam sembari memerhatikan namja yang ada dihadapannya ini. _' Wahh untuk seorang pria,dia terlihat sangat cantik.'_

Melihat Youngjae yang melamun Himchan pun kembali bertanya lagi.

" hm ada yang bisa saya bantu Youngjae-ssi?"

" eo oeh nde… dimana kelas Manajemen dan bisnis?"

" ohh kau mahasiswa baru? Kebetulan sekali akupun akan pergi kesana. Ayo kita pergi sama-sama."

Tanpa mendengar persetujuan Youngjae, Himchan pun langsung menarik lengan Youngjae dengan semangat.

…

" jadi, kau datang dati mana?" untuk memecah keheningan yang terjadi selama perjalan mereka menuju kelas mereka, Himchan pu bertanya pada Youngjae yang sedari tadi memerhatikan sekelilingnya dengan kagum.

" ehh hmm. Saya datang dari Busan, Himchan-ssi."

" haha, jangan panggil aku seperti itu, panggil Hyung saja oke."

" nn nde, Hyung?"  
" kau menggemaskan sekali." Kata Himchan sembari menarik-narik pipi Youngjae yang chubby.

" ah appo Hyung." Youngjae pun memegangi pipinya yang hampir memerah.

Himchan pun hanya bisa nyengir " haha mian."

Entah kenapa Youngjae merasa kalau dia sudah sangat mengenal Himchan. Menurutnya Himchan itu sangat baik hati dan ramah.

" Hyung apa masih jauh?"

" sebentar lagi. Masih ada tiga tikungan lagi Youngjae-ya."

Hah masih ada tiga tikungan lagi? Seberapa luas sih Universitas ini? Bisa-bisa Youngjae jadi makin kurus kalau setiap hari jalan seperti ini. Kemana pipi chubbynya nanti kalau Youngjae semakin kurus, pipinya termasuk salah satu daya tariknyakan(?). youngjae hanya bisa bersabar.

.

Youngjae dan Himchan pun sampai didepan pintu yang lumayan besar. " sepertinya kelas belum dimulai. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin dulu?" Himchan yang membuka dan melihat kelas mereka masih kosong, hanya ada beberapa orang didalamnya. Himchan pun mengajak Youngjae kekantin, untuk sekedar minum kopi dan mengobrol.

.

Setelah mereka di kantin, Himchan pun memesan dua minuman untuk dirinya dan Youngjae yang sudah mencari tempat duduk untuk mereka mengistirahatkan pantat mereka.

"hmm, Hyung boleh aku bertanya?" youngjae pun menatap Himchan yang sedang menikmati kopi yang tadi dipesannya.

" ya tentu saja."

" apa Hyung punya kenalan atau apa gitu, tentang seseorang yang membutuhkan pegawai part time?"

" kau butuh pekerjaan? Untuk apa?"

" aku kan disini hidup sendiri, jadi aku butuh uang untuk bayar uang sewa rumahku dan untuk makan aku sehari-hari. Apakah Hyug punya kenalan? Kalau bisa sih jadwalnya bisa disesuaikan dengan jadwal kuliahku." Jawab Youngjae panjang lebar.

" Youngjae kau sangat beruntung. Kau bertanya kepada orang yang tepat." Ujar Himchan sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Youngjae ditambah senyumannya yang hangat.

Youngjae yang merasa bingungpun bertanya"ma…maksud Hyung?"

"kau bekerja saja di Café orangtuaku."

Mata Youngjae pun membulat berbinar-binar mendengar jawaban Himchan." Jinjja? Apakah tidak apa-apa jika jadwalnya disesuaikan dengan jadwal kuliahku?"

" eoh, tentu saja Youngjae-ya."

Youngjae pun berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung sedikit membungkuk kepada Himchan."kamsahamnida Hyung."

.

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

.

Youngje dan Himchan sekarang sudah berada dikelas, yang sudah hampir dipenuhi oleh siswa yang lainnya, mereka menunggu dosen mereka yang belum juga datang.

Youngjae duduk dimeja paling belakang bersama Himchan. Mata Youngjae tidak henti-hentinya menatap pintu yang berada didepan kelas, menunggu dosen pertamanya datang. Tapi tiba-tiba Youngjae berdiri dari duduknya dan berteriak sembari menunjukan jari telunjuknya kedepan.

"nn…neo…neo!"

.

.

.

.

TBC Or Delete ?

 **Haloo bertemu lagi dengan sayaaaa^^, kali ini saya bawa FF Daejae lagi. cerita ini keluar secara tiba-tiba dari otak kacau saya o_o(?) terusin atau gak usah ajja? Itu terserah para readers-nim:D**

 **Sebelumnya makasih sama yang udah baca, review, fav sama foll FF Daejae aku yang sebelumnya *bow* kamsahamnida…^^**

 **Mind to Review, favorite and follow?**

 **Senang anda menikmatinya^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**TWINS?!**

Summary :

Kembar tapi beda marga?! Itulah yang terjadi pada Jung Daehyun dan Byun Baekhyun.

YAOI! It's Daejae Fanfiction. Chanbaek, Banghim, Kaisoo, Jonglo and others. B.A.P and EXO.

Yang penasaran mending langsung baca ajja^^

Cast : Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Others Cast : B.A.P member

EXO member

(DAEJAE,BAP, EXO, YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

Typo mungkin bertebaran…..

Cerita ini keluar secara tiba-tiba dari otak kacau saya o_o(?). jadi jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan saja.

Karena saya anak kembar, jadilah kepikiran bikin nih FF gaje^^

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Chapter 2**

Disebuah rumah mewah berdiri dua orang namja yang saling berhadapan dengan penuh amarah. Mata mereka saling memelototi seperti ada petir yang berkekuatan besar keluar dari mata mereka masing-masing. Mereka menggeram.

" yak! Byun Baekhyun!" ucap namja berkulit tan ini keras kepada namja yang disebut Baekhyun.

" yak! Aku ini Hyung mu Jung Daehyun.!" Jawabnya tidak kalah keras.

Eh, jangan lupakan diantara mereka berdua pun berdiri seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik dan bertubuh kecil.

" ehh, anak-anakku hentikanlah. Apa kalian tidak kasihan pada eomma kalian ini? Setiap kalian berkunjung kesini,kalian berdua selalu saja bertengkar." Lerainya. Yang ternyata adalah ibu dari Byun Baekhyun dan Jung Daehyun.

" tapi eomma… dia menumpahkan tinta eyelinerku yang sangat berharga." Rengek Baekhyun sembari menunjuk-nunjukkan jari telunjuknya kearah muka Daehyun dan kedua kakinya yang dihentak-hentakkan kelantai. Daehyun yang melihat itu pun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya kesal.

" heh seperti yeoja saja, memakai barang seperti itu. Apakah benar kau itu kembaranku?" daehyun pun meledek Baekhyun yang seperti yeoja, berbeda dengannya yang terlihat sangat gentle.

" eomma apakah benar kami ini kembar?" Tanya Baekhyun.

" ya tentu saja." Jawab ibu mereka santai.

" tapi itu tidak mungkin eomma. Dia sangat berbeda dengan ku. Lihat warna kulit kami pun beda dan marga kami pun berbeda." Keluh Daehyun.

" eomma kan sudah pernah bercerita kepada kalian berdua kenapa marga kalian berbeda. Dan lihatlah wajah kalian yang sangat mirip. Jangan ragukan eomma kalian ini, kan eomma yang melahirkan kalian."

" tapi itu mustahil eomma…" jawab mereka berdua bebarengan.

" tuh lihat.." eommanya pun hanya tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban mereka.

Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Daehyun hanya saling berpandangan dengan penuh kekesalan.

"ck, membuat moodku rusak saja." Daehyun pun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan eommanya.

"ck, dasar adik tak tahu diri."

.

.

Twins?!

.

.

Daehyun pun pergi dengan mobilnya untuk mencari udara segar di Kota Seoul menjelang senja ini. Ditemani dengan radio yang menyala memenuhi seisi mobil yang hanya ada Daehyun saja didalam mobilnya. Sembari menengok-nengokkan kepalanya kekanan dan kiri Daehyun pun terus melajukan mobilnya diatas rata-rata untuk mencari tempat yang akan disinggahinya. Hingga tanpa disadari Daehyun, lampu penyebrangan sudah bertanda hijau pertanda untuk orang-orang menyebrangi jalan tersebut. Daehyun hampir menabrak seorang pemuda dengan mobilnya, tanpa basa-basi pemuda itu pun langsung mendatangi Daehyun yang masih betah berada didalam mobil.

'aissh sial. Aku sedang tidak ingin berusan dengan siapapun. Mana dia mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobilku lagi. Tidak bisakah dia pergi saja? Akukan sama sekali tidak menabraknya hanya berhenti didepannya saja.' Daehyun pun menggerutu dalam hati.

"chogiyo, apakah kau tidak ingin keluar dan meminta maaf?" ucap pemuda ini dengan kesal dan masih terus mengetuk kaca mobil Daehyun.

Daehyun pun membuka sedikit kaca mobilnya untuk memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada pemuda tersebut. Karena Daehyun bukan seseorang yang mudah mengeluarkan kata 'maaf' dan 'terima kasih'.

" kenamja! Yak! Aku tidak meminta uang, aku hanya ingin kau meminta maaf!" pemuda ini pun marah dan langsung menendang pintu mobil Daehyun dengan keras, tidak peduli bahwa mobil ini terlihat sangat mahal baginya.

"my Car!" Daehyun membuka kaca mobilnya lebih besar lagi agar bisa lebih jelas melihat pemuda yang berada diluar mobilnya." Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Apa kau tidak tahu berapa harga mobil ini huh?! Ini pun tidak akan bisa dibayar dengan seluruh uangmu, bahkan dengan tubuhmu juga masih tidak akan cukup."

" mwo! Tubuhku?! Byuntae namja!"

" oke kali ini kau ku maafkan, tapi jika aku bertemu denganmu lagi, aku ingin memintamu membayarnya." Daehyun pun pergi dengan kecepatan penuh meninggakanl pemuda itu. Karena Daehyun saat ini sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan siapapun.

"YAK! AKU AKAN MENGINGATMU! LIHAT SAJA!"

Daehyun dapat mendengar dan melihat melalui kaca spionnya bahwa pemuda itu masih berdiri disana dengan sanngat kesal.

" cihh lihat saja!"

.

Disisi lain, Baekhyun terlihat sangat khawatir karena hari sudah malam tapi adiknya belum pulang juga. Walaupun mereka sering bertengkar, tapi tetap saja mareka masih saling menyayangi. Apalagi Baekhyun sebagai kakaknya dia merasa lebih bertanggung jawab atas Daehyun.

Melihat Baekhyun mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan ibunya pun menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk.

" dimana sih si Jung itu, bikin khawatir saja."

" sudahlah Baek, Dae kan sudah besar." Ibunya pun langsung mengusap-ngusap punggungnya dengan lembut, karena Baekhyun sudah duduk disebelahnya.

" tapi eomma, walaupun begitu dia itu adikku."

" sedang mengkhawatirkanku?" tiba-tiba Daehyun sudah berada dibelakang mereka berdua.

" yak! Jung pabbo, dari mana saja kau?"

" ingin tahu saja." Daehyun pun langsung pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Aishh si Jung itu, bisanya mengabaikan ku saja. Ya sudah eomma aku juga akan pergi tidur saja. Besok sekolah. Selamat malam eomma." Baekhyun pun ikut pergi meninggalkan ibunya, tidak lupa ia pun mencium pipi ibu tersayangnya.

" dasar anak-anak."

.

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

.

"yak Jung pabbo, ini sudah siang. Apa kau tidak ingin pergi ke kampus?" namja ini-Baekhyun- menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Daehyun dengan keras, karena si penghuni kamar tidak kunjung keluar dari sarangnya." Yak apa harusku-" perkataannya pun terpotong kala Daehyun membuka pintu kamarnya. Dahyun sudah berpakaian dengan rapih saat ini." Kukira kau belum siap-siap. Ayo kita sarapan."

.

" selamat pagi anak-anakku." ibu mereka menyapa dengan senyuman hangatnya. Nama ibu Baekhyun dan Daehyun adalah Jung Somin memiliki marga yang sama dengan Daehyun.

" selamat pagi eomma." Jawab mereka berdua.

" apakah tidak ada cheese cake?" Tanya Daehyun setelah melihat meja makan yang hanya ada beberapa makanan rumahan dan sayur-sayuran.

" ini masih pagi Daehyun, lebih baik kita makan nasi saja." Kata Baekhyun sembari memberikan semangkuk nasi kepada Daehyun.

"Hmm baiklah."

Baekhyun pun mengacak surai hitam Daehyun dengan gemas." Anak pintar."

"aishh.." Daehyun terlihat kesal dan kembali merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya cekikikan.

.

"eoh eomma sampai jumpa minggu depan. Aku akan sangat merindukan eomma." Kata Baekhyun manja kepada ibunya. Karena Baekhyun tinggal bersama dengan ayahnya sedangkan Daehyun dia lebih memilih hidup sendiri disebuah penthouse, karena tidak ingin tinggal bersama dengan ayahnya.

" nde selamat bersenang-senang disekolah."

" Hyung apa kau ingin menumpang lagi?"

" tentu saja, aku tidak mau membawa mobil sendiri. Malas."

"dasar."

"hehe…"

.

.

 _ **Chanbaek**_

.

.

Walaupun mereka sekampus dan sama jurusan, tapi jika mereka sudah berada diarea sekolah mereka akan berjalan masing-masing bahkan teman mereka pun beda-beda. Mereka berdua termasuk siswa terpopuler dikampusnya. Daehyun dengan ketampanan dan kecuekannya sedangkan Baekhyun dengan kecantikkan dan kebaikannya. Mau namja ataupun yeoja banyak yang menyukai mereka, tapi belum pernah ada yang mendapatkan hati mereka, kecuali Baekhyun dia sudah memiliki kekasih. karena mereka berpikir bahwa penggemar mereka mungkin hanya menginginkan harta dan wajah mereka saja, karena Daehyun dan Baekhyun selalu mendengar orang-orang berbicara tentang ayah mereka. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Ilwoo ayah dari seorang Jung Daehyun, pemilik perusahaan JungLand (dunia fantasy) dan beberapa perusahaan IT dan perhotelan juga mereka memilikinya. Dan ayah dari seorang Byun Bakhyun adalah Byun Jaehyun ( Ahn Jaehyun), yang juga memilik perusahaan kontruksi yang sangat besar di Korea bernama Byuncorp dan juga memiliki beberapa perusahaan IT juga. Pokoknya ayah mereka berdua orang yang sangat dihormati di Negara Korea ini.

.

Baekhyun sudah berada didalam kelas bersama dengan temannya yang bernama Do Kyungsoo. Ehh Daehyun sama Baekhyun pun sama mengambil jurusan manajemen dan bisnis, karena kan mereka pastinya akan melanjutkan perusahaan ayah mereka nantinya.

Baekhyun dan Kyugsoo selalu duduk dipaling belakang, entah kenapa katanya kalau duduk didepan pusing(?). Sedangkan Daehyun belum masuk kelas sama sekali, karena Baekhyun sedari tadi mengedarkan pandangannya kesana-kemari untuk mencari Daehyun.

Tapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun mendengar suara seseorang berteriak dan berbarengan dengan itu Baekhyun pun melihat sang adik berada didepan kelas dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"nn…neo…neo!"

Semua mata tertuju pada seseorang yang berada dibelakang kelas yang dengan tak tahu malunya menunjukkan jari telunjuknya kearah Daehyun.

"ohh si pemuda yang menyebalkan itu ternyata bersekolah disini juga." Ujar Daehyun dengan sinis kepada pemuda yang ternyata adalah Youngjae.

"yak! Dasar Byuntae, kau berhutang maaf padaku." Kata Youngjae dengan sangat sangat kesal pada Daehyun. Dan jangan lupakan pandangan seisi kelas yang terlihat tidak percaya akan tingkah Youngjae yang berkata seperti itu kepada seorang Jung Daehyun.

Baekhyun pun tidak percaya akan hal itu. Baru pertama kali hal ini terjadi, karena setahu Baekhyun yang berani melawan dan meneriakinya hanyala dirinya saja. _Wahh namja manis itu sangat berani, tapi rasanya aku sudah pernah melihatnya. Dimana ya?._

Daehyun pun perlahan menjalan mendekat kearah Youngjae, Youngjae yang melihat itu pun langsung memasang wajah menantangnya.

" yak! Yak! Sudah hentikan saja." Himchan pun mencoba menenangkan Youngjae. Karena Himchan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara Youngjae dengan si Daehyun itu.

" Hyung diamlah, kau ini tidak tahu apa-apa." Kata Youngjae sedikit berbisik kepada Himchan, dan arah matanya tidak lepas pada mata tajam Daehyun yang semakin mendekat kearahnya.

" jadi siapa namamu ma-nis?!" Tanya Daehyun dengan penuh penekanan.

" dasar byuntae! Untuk apa kau menanyai namaku?"

" untuk-" ucapannya terpotong kala seseorang masuk kedalam kelas dan langsung sedikit mendorong tubuh Daehyun agar tidak berhadapan lagi dengan Youngjae.

" Youngjae-ya sudah lama tidak bertemu."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC….**

" wahh sepertinya kau menyukai si namja itu."

" berhenti menggodaku Hyung."

"wow, siapa itu…"

"hyung, sepertinya aku akan setiap hari datang ke café ini."

"wae?"

.

 **Haha saya kembali lagi^^~~~~ adakah yang menunggu FF gaje ini? Saya harap ada^^**

 **Sebelumya terima kasih sama yang udah baca, review, favorite sama follow^^ jeongmal kamsahamnida*bow***

 **Haha maaf juga karena saya bawa beberapa nama actor dan aktris favorite saya:D hehe…**

 **Ayo ayo yang pada belum review, review dong~~~ kasih aku kritik dan saran karena itu sangat sangat penting bagi saya…. Yang belum review, review ya;) yang belum favorite sama follow juga ditunggu yaaaa.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya…;)** **dan di FF Daejae berikutnya…..ayo kita perbanyak FF Daejae!**

 **Senang anda menikmatinya^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**TWINS?!**

Summary :

Kembar tapi beda marga?! Itulah yang terjadi pada Jung Daehyun dan Byun Baekhyun.

YAOI! It's Daejae Fanfiction. Chanbaek, Banghim, Kaisoo, Jonglo and others. B.A.P and EXO.

Yang penasaran mending langsung baca ajja^^

Cast : Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Others Cast : B.A.P member

EXO member

(DAEJAE,BAP, EXO, YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

Typo mungkin bertebaran…..

Cerita ini keluar secara tiba-tiba dari otak kacau saya o_o(?). jadi jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan saja.

Karena saya anak kembar, jadilah kepikiran bikin nih FF gaje^^

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **CHAPTER 3**

Namja tampan bertubuh tinggi ini sedari tadi memerhatikan Yougjae diluar kelas. Karena mungkin ini waktu yang tepat namja ini memasuki kelas Youngjae dan langsung mendorong tubuh Daehyun agar tidak berhadapan lagi dengan Youngjae.

" Youngjae-ya sudah lama tidak bertemu." Namja ini pun langsung memeluk Youngjae dengan erat.

" eoh..eoh Chanyeol-ssi. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" youngjae yang merasa gugup pun melepas pelukan namja bernama Chanyeol ini.

" eiyy jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Akukan sudah bilang panggil aku Hyung."

"nn…nde.."

" yak! Park Chanyeol kau mengganggu saja."gerutu Daehyun.

" ekhm…. Apakah acaranya sudah selesai?" tanpa disadari semua siswa yang berada dikelas, dosen yang akan mengajar kelas pun sudah berada didepan kelas.

.

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

.

Setelah selesai kelas, Himchan tak henti-hentinya membanjiri Youngjae dengan pertanyaan tentang bagaimana dia bisa mengenal Daehyun dan Chanyeol. Youngjae menceritakan Daehyun dengan penuh amarah dan kekesalan.

" Yah bagaimana tidak karena dia hampir saja akan menabrakku sewaktu aku akan menyebrang jalan, dia sama sekali tidak keluar dari mobinya. Aku hanya ingin meminta permintaan maafnya saja tapi dia malah menyodorkanku beberapa lembar uang."

" yak asal kau tahu saja Daehyun itu tidak pernah mengucapkan kata 'Terima Kasih.' Apa lagi 'Maaf'" potong Himchan akan cerita Youngjae." Lalu bagaimana dengan si Chanyeol itu?"

"kalau Chanyeol… sewaktu aku di Busan ibuku pernah menjadi pengasuhnya waktu dia berumur 8 tahun. Aku pun menjadi temannya, tapi wakui dia berumur 12 tahun dia pindah ke Seoul. Dan disinilah kami bertemu kembali lagi. Tapi sebernarnya aku tahu dia sekolah disini, karena dia tidak pernah lupa untuk selalu mengirimi ku pesan."

" wahh sepertinya kau menyukai si namja jangkung itu."

" a..ani.."

" lihatlah pipi chubbymu itu yang merona."

" berhenti menggodaku Hyung."

"haha oke oke."

" jadi dimana Café nya Hyung?"

" tenang saja Café nya sangat dekat kok dengan kampus kita."

.

.

Twins?!

.

.

Bau kue dan biji kopi menyeruak ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang baru saja dimasuki oleh Youngjae. Youngjae terkagum-kagum melihat Café milik keluarga Himchan. Beberapa meja kayu yang mengkilap dan juga kursi yang sangat imut berbentuk kelinci mengelilingi meja tersebut yang terlihat sangat indah. Dan juga meja kayu yang panjang berada tepat dihadapan seorang barista bermata sipit dan bertubuh agak pendek yang sedang membuat Coffee untuk palanggannya.

"ohh Hyung selamat datang." Sapa namja bermata sipit ini sembari melihat seseorang yang berada di belakang Himchan ekspresi mukanya mungkin berkata. Siapa namja itu?.

" ohh Jongup-ah, perkenalkan ini Youngjae. Dia akan menjadi rekanmu."

" anyeong haseyo Youngjae imnida." Tidak lupa Youngjae membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

" ohh Jongup imnida."

" ohh ada anak baru ya? Halo namaku Jongin. Kim Jongin." Namja bernama Jongin ini pun mengulurkan tangannya kearah Youngjae dengan senyuman lebarnya. Youngjae pun menyambut uluran tangannya.

" namaku Youngjae. Yoo Youngjae."

" sudahlah Kai jangan berlama-lama, ingat kau itu sudah punya kekasih." Himchan yang melihat Youngjae agak kurang nyamanpun langsung menarik Youngjae untuk lebih mendekat padanya. " yah teman-teman hari ini kita mendapatkan teman baru. Ini Youngjae akan mulai bekerja sekarang."

" mohon bantuannya." Youngjae membungkuk kepada para pegawai yang ada disana. Mereka berjumlah 6 orang termasuk dengan dirinya dan Himcahan. Ada Jongup si namja berwajah datar tapi wajahnya bak malaikat, ada Jongin atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Kai, ada juga namja cadel yang bernama Sehun, juga ada namja ganteng berkulit putih bernama Sukjin biasa dipanggil Jin, dan sisanya ada Himchan dan juga Youngjae.

.

.

Twins?!

.

.

Dihari yang panas ini terlihat dua orang namja manis sedang berteduh ditaman belakang kampus mereka, dibawah sebuah pohon yang sangat besar. Ditemani dengan beberapa camilan dan juga minuman dingin mereka terlihat begitu menikmatinya.

" ehh bagaimana Chanyeol bisa kenal sama murid baru itu?" Tanya namja bermata bulat ini-kyungsoo-

" molla, tapi rasanya aku pernah melihatnya." Baekhyun mulai berpikir-pikir." Hmm… ahh dia anak yang membuat aku bertengkar dengan Chanyeol."

Matanya yang bulat jadi makin bulat karena terkejut." Jinjja bagaimana bisa?

" Chanyeol selalu saja melihat foto dirinya dengan seorang namja, si anak baru itu sewaktu dia masih berumur 12 tahun, malahan dia menyelipkannya didalam dompetnya, yaa walaupun fotoku juga ada didalam dompetnya." Keluh Baekhyun.

" mungkin dia hanya seorang dongsaeng. Kenapa kau tidak menanyakannya pada namjachingumu itu.?"

" ihh kau tahu kan aku sedang bertengkar, karena foto itu." Baekhyun pun memanyunkan bibirnya. Itu terlihat sangat lucu, sampai-sampai Kyungsoo pun tertawa melihat wajah Baekhyun sekarang.

.

.

 _ **chanbaek**_

.

.

" aishh si Chanyeol itu mengganggu saja." Gerutu Daehyun yang saat ini sedang berada dipenthousenya. Daehyun baru saja pulang kuliah dan sekarang dia sedang bersantai dibalkonnya sembari menggerutu-menggerutu tidak jelas. Dia masih kesal tentang kejadian kemarin di kelasnya." Apakah hyung tidak mengurus pacarnya dengan benar? Bagaimana bisa dia diam saja saat melihat pacarnya memeluk namja lain? Bagaimana bisa mereka saling mengenal?" pikiran Daehyun yang aneh-aneh pun mulai keluar.

Teeett

Teeett

Seseorang berwajah sangar dan berbadan kekar ini tidak henti-hentinya menekan bel yang ada disebelah pintu didepannya.

" aishh kemana sih si Jung itu, lama sekali membukanya?" gerutunya.

Tak berapa lama pun pintu dihadapannya terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok namja tampan yang terlihat kesal.

" ada apa sihh Yongguk hyung, mengganggu waktu bersantaiku saja."

" maaf Daehyun-ah. Tapi mau kah kau menemaniku ke café?"

" café mana? Apakah café pujaan hatimu?"

" haha kau tahu saja." Yongguk pun hanya nyengir." Cheesecake disana sangat enak tahu."

" iya iya tunggu sebentar, aku bawa jaket dan kunci mobilku dulu."

…

…

Yongguk dan Daehyun pun sampai ditempat tujuannya, sebuah café yang lumayan besar bernama 'Himechanieee café'. Mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam café tersebut dan langsung disambut ramah oleh seorang namja tampan bermata sipit.

"selamat datang." Sambutnya dengan senyum angelicnya. Daehyun dan Yongguk pun hanya tersenyum, dan langsung memilih tempat duduk paling pojok dekat jendela yang langsung mengarah keluar. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, munculah seorang namja tinggi berkulit putih, untuk mencatat pesanan mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian datanglah pesanan yang tadi dipesan oleh Yongguk dan Daehyun. Yongguk sedari tadi menyapukan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru café, berharap seseorang yang ingin dilihatnya muncul. Daenyun yang melihatnya hanya mendengus."Hyung mungkin dia tidak ada."

"tapi biasanya dia ada, dijam segini."

Daehyun pun ikut menyapukan pandangan keseluruh penjuru café sembari memakan cheessecakenya."wow, siapa itu…" seru Daehyun saat melihat seorang namja manis berpipi chubby yang sedang mengantarkan pesanan kemeja lain, Daehyun pun menyunggingkan senyum misteriusnya.

"siapa?" Tanya Yongguk penasaran karena melihat ekspresi Daehyun yang sangat, aneh?Yongguk pun mengikuti arah pandangan mata Daehyun.

"hyung, sepertinya aku akan setiap hari datang ke café ini." Ujar Daehyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sosok yang dipandangnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang sangat sangat tampan, apakah Daehyun terpesona pada sosok yang dipandangnya?(sampai-sampai saya mau pingsan ngebayanginya saja XD).

"wae?" penasaran tapi rasa penasaran itu tidak kalah dari rasa senangnya, itu berarti dia pun bisa bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya, yang beberapa bulan terakhir ini menarik perhatiannya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

"hmm aku ingin memesan Hime-ku…"

"nde hyung. Itu lah alasan ku ingin setiap hari berkunjung ke café ini."

"aku bertemu orang mesum dipagi hari begini."

"kau tahukan Daehyun kembaranmu sangat…. Kau tahulah…"

"haha mian, habisnya kau sangat menggemaskan."

"itu rahasia."

 **(balesan review ada dipaling bawah. Bisi kalian gak baca sampe bawah:D)**

 **YEAH! Gak sabar nungguin Album Japan B.A.P MASSIVE, sehari sebelum Bang Yongguk ulang tahun^^**

 **Saya kembali lagi dengan membawa Chapter ke 3. Maaf kalau update ceritanya gak menentu(?), saya update kalau saya lagi bawa laptop kesekolah dan mendapatkan sinyal wi-fi disekolah yang sangat sangat manteng(?). btw makasih sama yang udah baca, favorite, follow, apalagi yang Review ini FF.**

 **Tahuka kalian setiap kali aku baca review dari kalian, ingin rasanya aku cepet-cepet update nih FF, semangatku jadi berkobar-kobar setelah baca review dari kalian. tapi kembaranku bilang " ni gak sabaran, oranglain ajja updatenya seminggu sekali, bahkan ada yang sampe 1 bilan sekali." Gitu katanya, aku balesnya hanya dengan seserian(?)#maap malah curhat.-.**

 **Jadi ayo yang pada belum review, review dong.**

 **-balesan review chapter 2^^-**

 **babydaejae :** udah taukan siapa ituu? Itu Chanyeol. Makasih udah review^^ .

 **kwonie18 :** udah taukan siapa yang narik Daehyun? Ya itu teh Chanyeol^^. Nanti entah dichapter berapa, akan ada cerita asal-usulnya Daebaek(?), nanti akan dikasih tau kenapa mereka beda ayah, nanti pasti ada ceritanya kok^^ jadi terus ikuti FF ini yahh?^^ iyah ini udah dilanjut;). Makasih udah review^^ .

 **Guest : Jung rae gun :** Iyahh Youngjae liat Daehyun. Iahh aku juga suka adegan Daebaek berantem, lucu yahh ?, emang gitulah jika anak kembar lagi berantem. Pacarnya Baekhyun… Makasih udah review^^ .

 **Guest : sooya :** Nanti entah dichapter berapa, akan ada cerita asal-usulnya Daebaek(?), nanti akan dikasih tau kenapa mereka beda ayah, nanti pasti ada ceritanya kok^^ jadi terus ikuti FF ini yahh?^^ iyah ini udah dilanjut;). Makasih udah review^^ .

 **Senang anda menikmatinya^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**TWINS?!**

Summary :

Kembar tapi beda marga?! Itulah yang terjadi pada Jung Daehyun dan Byun Baekhyun.

YAOI! It's Daejae Fanfiction. Chanbaek, Banghim, Kaisoo, Jonglo and others. B.A.P and EXO.

Yang penasaran mending langsung baca ajja^^

Cast : Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Others Cast : B.A.P member

EXO member

(DAEJAE,BAP, EXO, YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

Typo mungkin bertebaran…..

Cerita ini keluar secara tiba-tiba dari otak kacau saya o_o(?). jadi jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan saja.

Karena saya anak kembar, jadilah kepikiran bikin nih FF gaje^^

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Chapter 4**

Youngjae saat ini sedang berada dirumah atapnya yang baru saja disewanya semenjak ia di Seoul ini. Youngjae sedang bersiap-siap untuk bekerja di café milik Himchan, karena ini akhir pekan, kuliah pun libur dan café dibuka sangat pagi sekali. Setelah siap Youngjae menuruni setiap anak tangga dengan santai, menuju minimarket yang berada tepat dibawah tempat tinggalnya, jadi kebiasaannya dipagi hari untuk berkunjung keminimarket untuk membeli sekotak susu kesukaannya. Setelahnya Youngjae hanya perlu berjalan untuk menuju café milik Himchan, yah Youngjae sungguh beruntung karena tempatnya lumayan dekat dengan rumahnya, itung-itung hemat ongkos.

Sesampainya dicafe, youngjae disambut oleh Jongup. ' _Anak ini rajin sekali.'_ Karena Youngjae baru melihat Jongup saja, yang sedang mengepel lantai.

"kemana yang lain?" Tanya Youngjae pada Jongup.

"ohh, para hyung. Mereka memang selalu datang agak siangan." Youngjae pun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda mengerti. Youngjae pun langsung pergi keruang pegawai, untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Hari pun sudah mulai siang, dan café pun sudah dipenuhi oleh pelanggan. Tidak ada yang tidak sibuk dicafe milik Himchan ini. Selain karena makanan dan coffee nya yang enak, para karyawannya pun enak dipandang. Ya itu mungkin salah satu dari daya Tarik café milik Himchan ini. Karena para pelanggannya kebanyakan yeoja, bahkan namja pun banyak. Salah satunya dua namja tampan yang baru saja datang dan langsung duduk dibangku paling pojok dekat jendela.

Kai pun menghampiri dua namja tampan tadi yang baru datang.

"selamat pagi, anda ingin memesan sesuatu?" Tanya Kai dengan sopan pada dua namja tersebut, tidak lupa sebuah senyuman pun Kai berikan.

"nde aku ingin pesan 3 potong cheesse cake, dan… hyung kau ingin pesan apa?" Tanya namja tampan berkulit tan ini kepada seseorang yang ada disebrang kursinya.

"hmm aku ingin memesan Hime-ku…" jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari seseorang yang sedang berada dimeja kasir dengan sebuah cengiran yang sangat konyol.

"Yongguk hyung kau ini kenapa sihh? Sadarlah." Namja berkulit tan ini pun menepuk bahu yang disebutnya Yongguk.

"nn nde, mian." Jawabnya gelagapan dengan sebuah cengiran."haha aku pesan Americano saja."

"nde baiklah, tunggulah beberapa menit lagi." Jawab Kai lalu berlalu pergi menuju Jongup yang memang bertugas membuat kopi. Sedangkan kue sudah terpajang dengan sangat cantik disebuah lemari meja kaca yang sangat besar dan lebar didekat meja kasir.

"Youngjae-ya, tolong ambilkan 3 potong cheese cake, dan antarkan kemeja no 6." Titah Himchan kepada Youngjae.

"nde hyung."

"o ohh sekalian hyung, ini kopinya untuk meja no 6." Kata Jongup sembari memberikan kopi yang baru saja dibuatnya, Youngjae hanya tersenyum dan langsung mengantarkan pesanannya.

Tanpa disadari Youngjae salah satu pelanggan dimeja no 6 ini terus memandang wajah Youngjae dengan sebuah senyuman angkuhnya."maaf menunggu lama, ini pesanan anda." Ujar Youngjae setelah menyimpan pesanan diatas meja, dan langsung menatap kedua pelanggannya."selamat menik-.." senyum diwajah Youngjae pun hilang bagai ditelan bumi(?).

"nnn nn neo!" tunjuk Youngjae.

"anyeong Yoo – Young – Jae - ssi ." Katanya sembari mengeja nametag yang terpasang dipakaian Youngjae.

Youngjae pun menghentakkan kakinya kelantai dan langsung berlalu pergi dari tempatnya menuju dapur. Namja tan ini hanya menatap kepergian Youngjae dengan sebuah senyuman gemas(?).

"kau mengenalnya Daehyun-na?" Tanya namja yang ada dihadapan Daehyun.

"nde hyung. Itu lah alasan ku ingin setiap hari berkunjung ke café ini."

"wahh, jinjja? Berarti kau dan aku sama."

"nde, tapi sepertinya Hime-mu itu sudah menyukaimu juga."

"jinjja? Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Yongguk penasaran.

"lihat saja sedari tadi Hime-mu itu menatap kemari." Jawab Daehyun sembari menunjuk menggunakan dagunya kearah meja kasir. Dan benar saja seseorang yang berada dimeja kasir itu menatap kearah mereka berdua, tapi setelah Yongguk membaalikkan badannya (karena posisi Yongguk membelakanginya), orang itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

.

"yak, Youngjae-ya kau kenapa?" Tanya Himchan saat Youngjae melewatinya."kau terlihat kesal."

"aku bertemu orang mesum dipagi hari begini." Jawab Youngjae ketus.

"nugu?"

"hyung lihat saja dimeja no 6." Youngjae pun langsung memasuki dapur. Dan Himchan langsung menatap meja no 6. Tapi tiba-tiba saja pandangan Himchan menatap seseorang yang memunggunginya, hati Himchan berdebar, dan pipi putihnya jadi merona. Tapi Himchan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya saat namja itu berbalik menatapnya. _Bang Yongguk?._

.

Dilain tempat terlihat Baekhyun sedang menghirup udara segar disebuah taman."hah segar sekali…" katanya sembari tersenyum dan menutup kedua matanya, membiarkan angin segar menerpa wajah mulusnua. Tapi tiba-tiba kenyamanannya terusik kala seseorang mencium pipi kanannya. "yak! Park Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"haha mian, habisnya kau sangat menggemaskan." Baekhyun masih dalam mode ngambek pada namjachingunya ini."kau masih marah padaku? Youngjae itu hanyalah seorang dongsaeng bagiku."

"huh geojitmal! Lalu kenapa waktu itu kau memeluknya didalam kelas huh?"

"kau tahukan Daehyun kembaranmu sangat…. Kau tahulah…"

"sangat apa Chanyeol-ssi?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh penekanan.

"kau tahulah." Jawab Chanyeol acuh tak acuh. Sembari duduk diamping Baekhyun.

"jangan menjelek-jelekkan adikku."

"bukan begitu. Aku hanya takut karena Youngjae itu masih polos."

"huh alasan."

"Baekhyun-na maafkan aku. Kau lihat sekarang didompetku hanya ada foto dirimu saja." Katanya sembari menunjukkan isi dompetnya. Baekhyun meliriknya sekilas dengan wajah acuhnya, tapi dalam hatinya Baekhyun menjerit-jerit bahagia.

"hmm baiklah..tapi…"

'hah ada tapinya.' Batin Chanyeol."wae?"

"kenalkan aku dengan Youngjae." Pintanya dengan wajah yang sangat sangat imut.

"wae? Kenapa kau ingin mengenalnya?"

"itu rahasia." Jawab Baekhyun mantap. Padahal dalam pikirannya Baekhyun sedang menyusun sebuah rencana yang sangat besar. Apakah itu?.

.

Istirahat makan siang pun tiba, dan seluruh pegawai di café Himchan sekarang ini sedang menyantap makan siang yang mereka pesan barusan.

"Himchan-hyung~~~." Tiba-tiba saja seorang namja imut bertubuh tinggi datang dan langsung menghambur kepelukan Himchan yang sedang makan sambil berdiri. Untuk saja mie yang ada ditangannya tidak tumpah.

"oeh Junhong-ah, kapan kau kembali?" Tanya Himchan antusias kepada namja yang dipanggil Junhong ini.

"aku ZELO Hyung." Jawabnya sembari mngerucutkan bibirnya. Oh itu sangat menggemaskan.

"itu namamu di Amerika."

"nde nde, aku baru saja kemari kemarin."

"wae? Apakah sekolahmu sedang libur?"

"ani."

"lalu kenapa kau bisa berada disini?"

"yey mulai besok aku akan bersekolah disni lagi hyunggg…"

"jinjja?" mereka berdua pun saling berpelukan ala teletubbis.

"ehem ehem." Youngjae berdeham melihat dua makhluk dihadapannya ini mengabaikan mereka.

"o oh mian. Perkenalkan ini adikku Choi Junhong."

Lihatlah diantara mereka semua, ada seseorang yang tidak berkdip sama sekali semenjak Junhong datang tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

"kau lagi. Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku?"

"haha jinjja? Kalau begitu 'maafkan' aku."

"haha gwaenchana. Tidak usah dipikirkan."

"oo eoh Youngjae imnida. Kau sangat can… oeh maksudku tampan."

"MWO?! Kembaranmu?!"

"aish kau ini ingin kutendang huh?!"

 **-biasa balesan review pasti ada dipaling bawah^^-**

 **Haha mian kalau updatenya lama. Soalnya saya sedang USBN sekarang ini:D. tapi tenang ajja aku pasti akan update tiap minggunya^^ n_n. Ada untungnya juga USBN ini karena saya bisa tiap hari bawa laptop kesekolah, kalau dirumah harus ijin dulu sama kakak. jadiiii bisalah nyempetin buat ngetik. Belajar? Kalau belajar saya mah suka malam harilah…hehe:D:V**

 **Terima kasih sama yang udah baca, favorite, follow apalagi Review, terima kasih banyak n_n.*bow* yang belum review ayo dong review, yang udah review terus review yahhh~~~~**

 **-balesan Review^^-**

 **Guest : Sooya :** iyah Daehyun udah mulai jatuh cinta sama Youngjae^^ apakah terlalu cepat Daehyun untuk menyukai Youngjae? Aku sih inginnya cepet-cepet:Dhahaha o_o. makasih udah Review^^:)

 **Guest : Jung Rae gun :** iya mungkin Chanyeol masih punya rasa suka sama Youngjae, tapi entahlah? Baekhyun gak akan kemana-manain (mungkin?). gak tau tah, mungkin nanti ada lah sedikit momen Yeoljae-nya^^, haha apakah terlalu cepet untuk Daehyun menyukai Youngjae? Aku sih inginnya cepet-cepet hhahaha:D. nanti saya usahain untuk updatenya 2 kali seminggu^^, tapi entah kapan? Selesai UN mungkin?:D. Makasih udah nyemangatin, saya emang semangat sekali nulis nih FF apalagi tentang Daejae XD. Makasih udah review^^:)

 **Ubanbiru :** iyah pasti nanti pasti ada momen Banghimnya^^, mungkin nanti akan ada special chapternya. Makasih udah nyemangatin, saya emang semangat sekali nulis nih FF apalagi tentang Daejae XD. Makasih udah review^^:)

 **Senang anda menikmatinya^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**TWINS?!**

Summary :

Kembar tapi beda marga?! Itulah yang terjadi pada Jung Daehyun dan Byun Baekhyun.

YAOI! It's Daejae Fanfiction. Chanbaek, Banghim, Kaisoo, Jonglo and others. B.A.P and EXO.

Yang penasaran mending langsung baca ajja^^

Cast : Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Others Cast : B.A.P member

EXO member

(DAEJAE,BAP, EXO, YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

Typo mungkin bertebaran…..

Cerita ini keluar secara tiba-tiba dari otak kacau saya o_o(?). jadi jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan saja.

Karena saya anak kembar, jadilah kepikiran bikin nih FF gaje^^

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Chapter 5**

Seperti biasanya Baekhyun dan Daehyun keluar dari rumah ibu mereka, ingat mereka berdua akan menginap dirumah ibu mereka setiap akhir pekan. Mereka berdua sudah siap untuk pergi kekampus menggunakan mobil milik Daehyun.

Sesampainya dikampus, Chanyeol sudah menunggu Baekhyun diparkiran dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Daehyun seorang diri."cihh dasar." Daehyun pun berjalan dengan sangat santai menuju kelasnya menghiraukan panggilan demi panggilan yang menyerukan namanya. Tapi langkahnya berhenti saat melihat seseorang yang sedang membuka lokernya. Daehyun pun mendekatinya.

"anyeong Youngjae-ssi." Sapa Daehyun sembari menyandarkan kepala dan tangan kirinya dilemari loker menghadap Youngjae.

"kau lagi. Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku?" pintanya sembari memutar kedua bola matanya, tanpa menatap Daehyun.

"entahlah setiap kali melihatmu rasanya aku ingin sekali menggannggumu, apa karena kau memilki hutang kepadaku?"

"mwo?! Bukankah kau berhutang maaf padaku? Dae Hyun-ssi?"

"haha jinjja? Kalau begitu 'maafkan' aku."

"ha ha itu terdengar sangat tidak tulus." Youngjae pun berlalu pergi setelah membanting pintu lokernya dan mengunci lokernya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Daehyun yang masih tetap berada diposisinya.

 _Bagaimana caraku mendapatkannya?._

.

.

.

.

"Youngjae-ya" panggil seseorang dibelakang Youngjae. Youngjae tersenyum pada orang itu.

"eoh Chanyeol hyung. Maaf saat itu aku tidak menyapamu."

"haha gwaenchana. Tidak usah dipikirkan." Jawabnya sembari tersenyum. Youngjae melihat Chanyeol tidak datang seorang diri."ohh perkenalkan ini adalah namjachinguku. Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun."

"anyeong haseyo Baekhyun imnida." Baekhyun pun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"oo eoh Youngjae imnida. Kau sangat can… oeh maksudku tampan." Hampir saja Youngjae kelepasan, karena melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang kelihatannya akan marah jika dipanggil cantik.

"oeh Youngjae-ya apa kau ingin berteman denganku?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan penuh semangat.

"nn nde? Te tentu saja, dengan senang hati." Jawab Youngjae sembari tersenyum ceria.

Baekhyun dan Youngjae pun sekarang ini sedang berada dikantin. Chanyeol pergi katanya ada sesuatu yang harus diurusnya.

"jadi kau ingin pesan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Youngjae yang sedari tadi diam.

"a aku ingin pesan cola saja."

"baiklah tunggu disini oke." Kata Baekhyun sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"biar aku saja." Tawar Youngjae, tapi Baekhyun segera pergi.

Setelahnya Baekhyun datang dengan membawa dua kaleng cola. "jadi bagaimana kau bertemu dengan adikku?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah duduk dikursi sebrang Youngjae.

"hah? Adik?"

"nde. Jung Daehyun itu kembaranku." Jawab Baekhyun santai.

"MWO?! Kembaranmu?!" youngjae berdiri dari kursinya dan membuat kursi yang didudukinya terjatuh kebelakang. Hingga membuat semua orang yang berada dikantin memerhatikannya.

"nde, wae?"

Youngjae membenarkan kursinya dan kembali duduk dikursinya setelah menunduk-nundukkan kepalanya."ta tapi kalian sangat berbeda."

"benarkan? Akupun merasa begitu. Kenapa kami bisa kembar." Baekhyun pun memasang muka berpikirnya."kalau kau masih tidak percaya, ayo kita pergi kerumah eommaku." Ajak Baekhyun dengan semangat.

"untuk apa?"

"agar kau bisa bertanya kenapa kami kembar."

"kenapa harus?."

"mungkin kau ingin mengetahuinya."

"kenapa tidak kau saja yang bercerita. Terus kenapa bisa marga kalian berbeda, kalian kan kembar?"

"nah itu. Mendingan kau mendengar ceritanya dari eommaku saja."

"sirheo, nanti dirumahmu pasti ada Daehyun."

"wae? Apa kau menyukainya." Tanya Baekhyun sembari menaik turunkan alisnya, dan jangan lupakan senyum jahilnya.

"nn nde, tidak mungkin." Jawab Youngjae sembari menangkup kedua pipinya. _'aish sial kenapa pipiku memanas?'_

 _Mana mungkin aku menyukai orang mesum seperti Daehyun?!_

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa dua bulan sudah Youngjae berada di Seoul, dan Seperti biasa pula setelah pulang dari kuliah Youngjae datang ke café milik Himchan. Dan seperti biasa pula Daehyun dan Yongguk selalu datang ke café Himchan ini, Daehyun yang selalu mengganggu Youngjae, sedangkan Yongguk yang selalu memerhatikan Himchan.

Hari sudah sore tapi café milik Himchan selalu dipenuhi oleh pelanggan. Sekarang café makin ramai saja karena seorang namja manis bertubuh jangkung bernama Junhong selalu datang ke café dan selalu membuat semua orang tertawa akan tingkah lucunya.

Terkecuali Youngjae, entah kenapa beberapa hari belakangan ini Youngjae terlihat lesu. Entahlah, serasa ada yang hilang. Biasanya selalu ada yang mengganggunya, tapi entah kenapa orang itu akhir-akhir ini tidak datang ke café milik Himchan ini, paling hanya temannya saja yang selalu berkunjung dan sudah mulai berani untuk mengajak ngobrol Himchan. Youngjae tahu bahwa teman Daehyun itu menyukai Himchan, dan Himchan pun pernah bercerita jika ia sedang menyukai seseorang, apakah orang itu?

.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berkunjung ke café milik Himchan, karena Baekhyun tahu Youngjae bekerja disini. Tapi Kyungsoo memang selalu berkunjung kecafe milik Himchan ini.

"oh Baekhyun-hyung." Sapa Youngjae kala melihat Baekhyun masuk kedalam café.

"ohh Youngjae-ya, aku ingin memesan cheesecake kegemaran adikku." Pesan Baekhyun sembari tersenyum. Setelahnya Baekhyun duduk dimeja paling tengah.

Kai yang mengantarkan pesanan kemeja Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo."hello manis…" sapa Kai, setelah berada dimeja Baekhyun.

"aish kau ini ingin kutendang huh?!" ancam Kyungsoo sembari melotot pada Kai. Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil

"mian mian. Kalau begitu aku kembali bekerja~~"

"aish dasar si hitam itu, ngegombaaal terusss." Keluh Kyungsoo.

"sabar sabar pacarmu memang seperti itu." Jawab Baekhyun sembari terkekeh.

"tadi katanya kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku?" Tanya Kyungsoo, yang memang benar, sebelumnya Baekhyun menelponnya dan memintanya untuk bertemu dengannya.

"aku ingin mencomblangkan Youngjae dan Daehyun." Jawab Baekhyun sedikit berbisik.

"mwo? Wae?"

"sepertinya mereka berdua cocok."

"hmm memang sih, mereka terlihat serasi."

"tapi kurasa Youngjae agak membenci Daehyun."

"jinjja?"

"tapi kurasa juga Youngjae sedikit menyukai Daehyun."

"yah kalau itu bagus dong."

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa café pun tutup tepat pukul 9 malam. Youngjae pulang dengan wajah lesunya. Kenapa? Karena rasanya ada yang hilang, entah apa itu? Youngjae berjalan dengan sangat santai, menghiraukan angin malam yang dingin menerpa kulit mulusnya. Walaupun Youngjae memakai sebuah swaeter, tapi rasa dingin tetap menusuknya. Youngjae pun menggosok kedua telapak tangannya dan langsung menempelkannya ke kedua pipi berisinya. _Apakah musim dingin akan tiba?_

.

Sementara di café milik Himchan masih menyisakan seorang Moon Jongup yang sedang mengepel lanjai seperti biasanya. Dan Himchan serta Junhong pun masih berada disana memastikan agar café terlihat rapih kembali.

"sunbae kau belum pulang?" Tanya namja manis bernama Junhong ini kepada Jongup.

"est jangan memanggilku sunbae disini arra?" ya karena Junhong bersekolah ditempat yang sama seperti Jongup.

"wae sunbae?"

"ey kita sudah kenal selama dua bulan kau bisa memanggilku hyung."

"jinjja, oke hyung." Ujar Junhong se,bari tersenyum lucu.

"Junhong-ah ayo kita pulang." Ajak Himchan saat ia sudah selesai beberesnya.

"eh bagaimana dengan Jongup hyung?"

"gwaenchanha, dia memang suka pulang paling terakhir, jadi aku memberinya sebuah kunci cadangan."

"ohh benarkah? Aku pulang duluan bersama Himchan hyung yah, sampai jumpa besok disekolah jongup hyung."

"nde." Jomgup pun menatap kepergian Junhong tanpa melepaskan senyumannya. Himchan sepertinya melihat itu dan hanya tersenyum.

.

Kembali lagi kepada Youngjae yang masih berjalan dengan santai menuju rooftopnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"ohh ya, aku belum menelpon eomma." Seru Youngjae sembari mengeluarkan handphone genggamnya didalam tas ranselnya. Ia pun menekan angka no 1.

'yeoboseyo…Youngie~~~'

"eomma~~~ bogosiposeo~~" jawab Youngjae manja sembari melipat lengannya seperti sedang memeluk sesuatu. Dan jangan lupakan kedua matanya yang tertutup rapat serta sebuah senyuman yang sangat lebar.

'nado uri Youngie~~ apa kau baik-baik saja disana?'

"nde eomma aku sangat baik-baik saja, aku banyak mendapatkan teman baru."

'jinjja? Wahh eomma sangat senang mendengarnya.'

"eoh eomma akupun bertemu dengan Chanyeol-hyung."

'eoh jinjja? Bagaimana keadaannya?'

"dia baik-baik saja. Eomma sepertinya kau mengantuk." Tebak Youngjae karena mendengar ibunya sedang menguap barusan.

'a ani, eomma belum mengantuk.'

"geojitmat. Aku tutup saja ya~~ bye bye eomma muachh~~" youngjae pun langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya tanpa mendengar respon sang ibu tercinta _. Kasihan sekali eomma dia pasti sangat lelah._

Tanpa disadari Youngjae, sedari tadi seseorang terus mengikuti Youngjae dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

"Dae..Daehyun-ssi…kenapa kau ada disini?"

"mwo dasar Byuntae!"

"aish dasar kukira dia ingin bilang sesuatu!"

"lega rasanya sudah melihatmu."

'aku ingin menginap dirumahmu hehe~, cepatlah aku kedinginan pabbo!'

 **Huweeeee ,' ',ternyata salah reader-nim…ternyata saya gak bisa ngetik sama sekali selama USBN ini:(, tapi untung ajja aku masih punya beberapa Chapter nih FF yang belum dipublish, jadi saya bisa terus update~~~^^, tapi Akhirnya USBN selesai jugaaaaaaaaaaaa~~ UN pun menanti'-'.-.**

 **Cie cie siapa yang ulang tahun bentar lagi~~~ ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Laeder terbaik kitaaaa~~~Bang Yongguk! Selamat ulang tahun~~~ semoga selalu membuat yang terbaik buat B.A.P~~~~~nanti dikasih sesuatu mungkin yah sama Himchan (?) :D XD. Iyah maaf ngucapinnya lebih awal , soalnya saya publishnya sekarang,besok dan seterusnya saya libur sekolah~~~hehehe… walau pun Cuma sehari_- Jum'at tanggal merahkan?#udahahbacotnya^^**

 **Sebelumnya makasih sama yang udah baca, Favorite, follow apalagi yang Review n_n terimakasih banyak~~~~*bow*^^**

 **-balesan Review^^-**

 **Kwonie18 :** ini udah tambah hehehe, maaf kalau lama^^ iyah itu mah udah jelas atuh pasti Jongup;D. iyah Daehyun udah mulai suka sama Youngjae, gak terlalu cepetkan? Gak kepikiran sampai situ sihh:D XD, kayanya cinta Daehyun tulus(?), apalagi itu Youngjaekan? Ya mungkin karena Daehyun suka ngegangguin Youngjae?.-. gak papa banyak nanya juga^^ pasti aku jawab semuanya kok^^, makasih udah nyemangatin~~~ iyah ini udah lanjut^^. Makasih udah Review^^:).

 **Guest : Sooya :** iyah ini juga lagi berusaha buat mereka saling jatuh cinta XD walaupun Daehyun udah:D, iyah aku juga gak sabar mereka jadian XD, iya ini udah lanjut^^. Makasih udah Review^^:).

 **Guest : Jung rae gun :** iyah Jongup ketemu jodoh~~~^^ aku? Haha bercanda:v, nanti saya dipukulin ZELO XD. Iyah maaf, emang chapter ini yang paling dikit, insyaallah yang lain aku panjangin yahh^^makasih udah nyemangatin, Alhamdulillah USBNnya udah beres sekarang, UN pun menanti.-. , tunggu ajja yah momen Yeoljaenya^^ entah dichapter berapa XD. Iyahh aku juga inginnya cepet-cepet, tapi aku belum kepikiran bagaimana mereka nanti jadiannya XD Hhahaha. Makasih udah Review^^:).

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

SAM itu inisial nama asli aku XD….


	6. Chapter 6

**TWINS?!**

Summary :

Kembar tapi beda marga?! Itulah yang terjadi pada Jung Daehyun dan Byun Baekhyun.

YAOI! It's Daejae Fanfiction. Chanbaek, Banghim, Kaisoo, Jonglo and others. B.A.P and EXO.

Yang penasaran mending langsung baca ajja^^

Cast : Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Others Cast : B.A.P member

EXO member

(DAEJAE,BAP, EXO, YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

Typo mungkin bertebaran…..

Cerita ini keluar secara tiba-tiba dari otak kacau saya o_o(?). jadi jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan saja.

Karena saya anak kembar, jadilah kepikiran bikin nih FF gaje^^

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **CHAPTER 6**

Daehyun sekarang ini sedang berada diruangan milik sang ayah. Entah apa yang ayah Daehyun bicarakan hingga membuat Daehyun marah. Hari sudah sangat malam dan Daehyun ingin sekali milihat Youngjae. Ya melihat Youngjae! _Kenapa disaat seperti ini aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Youngjae? Padahal setiap bertemu dengannya aku selalu mengganggunya._ Batin Daehyun, yang saat ini sedang berada tepat didepan pintu besar keluarga Jung. Sembari menatap langit malam yang kosong tanpa pendar bintang.

"Dingin sekali, apakah musim dingin akan tiba?" Tanya Daehyun pada diri sendiri. Udara yang semakin dingin membuat Daehyun memasukan tangannya kedalam saku jaketnya dan memakai topi jaketnya juga. Daehyun pun berlalu pergi dari kediaman keluarga Jung. Menghampiri mobilnya yang tepat berada didepannya.

.

Youngjae terus menatap layar handphonenya, percakapan singkat dengan eommanya terasa sangat kurang bagi Youngjae. Ingin rasanya Youngjae kembali lagi ke Busan, tinggal disana berdua bersama dengan ibunda tercinta. Tapi Youngjae tidak bisa, karena impian Youngjae adalah untuk membuat sebuah perusaan kecil bersama dengan ibunya. Untuk itulah Youngjae mengambil jurusan manajemen dan bisnis dikota Seoul ini.

"aish dingin sekali." Gerutu Youngjae. Youngjae pun berlari kecil menuju minimarket yang tepat berada dibawah rooftopnya. Ya minimarket itu sudah ada didepan matanya, dan Youngjae pun langsung memasuki minimarket tersebut.

"eh Luhan hyung? Kenapa kau yang jaga?" Tanya Youngjae saat melihat orang bernama Luhan ini sedang berada dimeja kasir sembari tersenyum.

"ohh Youngjae-ya, yoongi sedang sakit, jadi aku mengganti shifnya sementara." Jawabnya sembari tersenyum ramah. Ya setahu Youngjae biasanya yang jaga malam diminimarket ini adalah Min Yoongi namja manis berkulit putih. Dan biasanya Luhan akan berada diminimarket ini pada pagi hari sampai sore hari.

"ohh begitu ya? Ya sudah aku ingin membeli ramyun dulu Hyung." Youngjae tersenyum dan langsung menuju rak dimana mie-mie instan dipajang(?). Setelahnya Youngjae langsung menyeduh ramyunnya diminimarket tersebut, yang memang sudah disediakan untuk siapapun yang ingin langsung menyeduh mienya. Setelah itu Youngjae menuju meja panjang yang tertempel didinding kaca(?), menyimpan mienya dan menuju lemari pendingin untuk mengambil sekaleng cola. Lalu kembali lagi untuk menyantap mienya. Tapi tepat disebelah Youngjae menyimpan mienya duduk (duduknya dikursi ya bukan dimeja:D) seorang namja yang memakai topi jaketnya. Namja itu menatap lurus kedepan, Youngjae mencoba mengabaikannya dan mengambil kursi tepat disebelah namja itu dan langsung menyantap mienya yang mulai mengembang.

"Youngjae-ssi…"

Tiba-tiba seseorang disebelah Youngjae memanggil namanya. Youngjae menolehkan kepalanya yang sedang menunduk, kan Youngjae sedang makan mie, dan langsung membelalakkan matanya, tanpa melepaskan mie yang sedari tadi menggelantung(?) dimulutnya. Namja itu sudah tidak memakai topinya, dan Youngjae langsung mengenal namja ini.

"Dae..Daehyun-ssi…kenapa kau ada disini?" Youngjae sudah tidak memakan mienya dan sedang menatap Daehyun yang sedari tadi menatap keluar jendela. Hati Youngjae berdebar-debar tak karuan melihat Daehyun seperti ini. _Apakah dia sedang sedih?._ Daehyun terlihat sangat tampan walau sedang seperti ini bagi Youngjae.

"aku…" Daehyun menoleh kepada Youngjae dan langsung menatap tajam iris mata Youngjae yang tidak berkedip sama sekali dengan sangat serius. Lama mereka bertatapan.

1 detik

.

5 detik

.

10 detik

.

1 menit

.

30 menit… enggak deng 5 menit ajja:D

"aku ingin menagih hutangmu padaku, Bwahahaha…." Daehyun pun tertawa terbahak-bahak, kala melihat wajah Youngjae yang sudah sangat merah padam.

"mwo dasar Byuntae!" Youngjae pun langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Daehyun yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak sembari memegangi perutnya.

"aish dasar kukira dia ingin bilang sesuatu!" gumam Youngjae sembari memegangi kedua pipinya yang memanas."dasar Daehyun pabbo!" kata Youngjae sembari berjalan terburu-buru menuju rooftopnya. Apakah Youngjae mengharapkan sesuatu?.

"Tapi kenapa Daehyun bisa datang kemari?"

.

Sementara itu Daehyun menghentikan tawanya saat Youngjae sudah keluar dari minimarket. "lega rasanya sudah melihatmu." Gumam Daehyun tanpa sadar sembari tersenyum. Tapi rasa kesal dalam hati Daehyun belum mereda atas percakapannya beberapa waktu yang lalu dengan sang ayah. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Daehyun muak.

Drrrrt

Drrrrt

Handphone Daehyun bergetar, ada panggilan masuk dari Baekhyun.

"nde hyung?"

'kau sedang dimana?' Tanya Baekhyun diseberang sana.

"aku sedang berada diminimarket."

'cepatlah pulang, aku ada didepan rumahmu. Passwordnya kau ganti jadi aku tidak bisa masuk.'

"mau apa kau kerumahku?"

'aku ingin menginap dirumahmu hehe~, cepatlah aku kedinginan pabbo!' baekhyun pun menutup panggilannya secara sepihak.

"hh hheol, dasar." Kata Daehyun sambil menatap layar handphonenya tak percaya. Daehyun pun beranjak pergi dari minimarket ini. Tepat setelah keluar dari minimarket Daehyun membalikkan badannya dan mendongkakkan kepalanya keatas, tepat kesebuah rooftop diatas minimarket tersebut, walaupun rumah diatas sana tak terlihat sama sekali. _Kenapa aku bisa langsung menyukaimu hm? Rasanya aku sudah mengenalmu dalam waktu yang lama…_

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah menampakkan sang surya yang masih malu-malu untuk menampakkan seluruh sinarnya kemuka bumi ini, keluarkanlah semua sinarmu, tidak tahukah kau matahari? Bahwa dibawah sana banyak manusia yang kedinginan. Salah satunya adalah seorang namja berkulit tan yang masih bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya diatas sebuah bad cover berukuran sedang, rasanya sangat nyaman hingga namja ini tak mendengar sebuah ketukan yang amat sangat keras diluar pintunya.

"yak! Jung Daehyun, apa kau tidak akan bangun?" teriak seseorang diluar kamar namja bernama Daehyun ini. Tidak mendapat sahutan namja ini- Baekhyun, menjadi lebih brutal menyiksa pintu dihadapannya ini. Hingga Daehyun dapat mendengarnya dan langsung menutup telinganya menggunakan bantalnya.

"hhah Hyung~ lima menit lagi." Gumamnya dengan suara serak has orang baru bangun tidur.

"yak! Jung Daehyun ireonaaaa, apa kau tidak ingin bergi kuliah?"

"nde nde hyung bawel plus cerewet." Daehyun pun bangun dengan mata yang masih tertutup dan meguap selebar-lebarnya, lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarnya.

Setelah selesai berpakaian Daehyun keluar dari kamarnya, dan mencari kebaradaan Baekhyun tapi rumah Daehyun sangat sepi tidak ada tanda-tanda Baekhyun disini. Daehyun pun menuju dapur, diatas meja sudah tersaji beberapa makanan yang masih mengepulkan asap. Daehyun pun menyunggingkan senyum. Dan berjalan menuju salah satu kursi dimeja makan. Tepat disamping semangkuk nasi ada sebuah note dari Baekhyun.

"uri dongsaeng:) makanlah~~ eomma yang mengirimnya kemarin, sudah ku hangatkan jadi kau tinggal memakannya. Aku pergi duluan bersama Chanyeol. Love Love;)." Daehyun hanya tersenyum setelah membaca note dari Baekhyun dan langsung menyantap sarapannya.

.

.

Sementara itu disebuah halte bus Youngjae sedang menunggu bus yang akan mengantarnya menuju tempat kuliahnya. tiba-tiba ada sebuah notifikasi dari ponsel yang digenggamnya. Itu pesan dari Baekhyun. Youngjae tersenyum melihat isi pesan dari baekhyun.

From Baekhyun :

Youngjae-ya~~ aku sedang membangunkan seekor kerbau'-'.

Youngjae pun membalas pesan dari Baekhyun.

Haha jinjja? Tendang saja?

Kirim

Youngjae tahu itu pasti Daehyun.

Drrrrt

Drrrrt

"nn nde Hyung?" Youngjae kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menelfonnya.

'aku tidak bisa menendangnya, karena pintunya terkunci. Tapi sepertinya dia sudah bangun.'

"ohh baguslah…"

'Youngjae-ya jangan lupa ya, nanti siang kita ada kumpul klub music.'

"nde aku tidak lupa hyung."

'oke, Chanyeol sudah menjemputku, bye bye~~.'

Klub music? Ya baru seminggu Youngjae memasuki klub music karena Baekhyun mengajaknya bergabung, dan Youngjae sangat beruntung karena ketua klub musicnya adalah Baekhyun.

Jauh diseberang jalan sana, seseorang memerhatikan Youngjae didalam mobilnya. Orang ini berpenampilan rapi dan memakai sebuah kacamata hitam. Orang ini menelfon seseorang dan beberapa detik kemudian…

"nde hyung-nim, sepertinya dia memang anak tersebut."

.

.

.

.

TBC

"aish aku belum selesai."

"kau tahu seseorang baru saja mengajakku berkencan."

"mungkin dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Daehyun."

"karena musim dingin akan tiba, bagaimana kalau kita pergi kemping untuk saling menghangatkan?"

"yak! kau harus ikut!"

"wae? Apa kau sangat membenci Daehyun."

 **Hallooo saya kembali lagi, update lebih cepet lagi^^, biasanya kan hari rabu atau jum'at tapi sekarang saya update hari senin~~~~ adakah yang senang?(gakadathor~~-_-) iyah gak papa tapi aku yang seneng^^. Saya update sekarang soalnya besok dan seterusnya saya sibuk, satu minggu menjelang UN Raeder-nim** **o_o.**

 **Langsung ajja deh bales Rewiew^^, tapi sebelumnya makasih sama yang udah Read, Follow, Faevorite sama Review~~~makasih banyak *bow***

 **Kwonie18 :** iyah maaf kalau wordnya kurang panjang hehe:D, nanti aku panjangin deh~~soalnya tanggung aku udah ngetiknya sampe 10 chapter^^, nanti chapter 11 dan seterusnya aku panjangin yah~~~. Iyah aku juga XD, iyah yang ngikutin Daehyun~~~iyah ini next^^. Makasih udah Review^^:*.

 **Guest : Sooya :** iyah Youngjae merindukan aku XD haha nanti digantung Daehyun XD:D. iyah Youngjae udah gimanaaa~~ gitu sama Daehyun^^, iyah yang ngikutin Daehyun. Iyah udah lanjut~~^^. Makasih udah Review^^:*.

 **Guest : heffyoo :** udah tau kan siapa yang menginap?^^ iyah Baekhyun mau nginep dirumah Daehyun~~^^. Makasih udah Review^^:*.

 **Guest :** iyahh Youngjae lumayan gengsi sama perasaannya :D, iyah makasih udah nyemangatinnnnn untuk UNnya^^. Iyah nanti ada kok sedikit momen Yeoljaenya^^. Makasih udah Review^^:*.

 **Maaf ini ada perubahan sedikit^^**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**TWINS?!**

Summary :

Kembar tapi beda marga?! Itulah yang terjadi pada Jung Daehyun dan Byun Baekhyun.

YAOI! It's Daejae Fanfiction. Chanbaek, Banghim, Kaisoo, Jonglo and others. B.A.P and EXO.

Yang penasaran mending langsung baca ajja^^

Cast : Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Others Cast : B.A.P member

EXO member

(DAEJAE,BAP, EXO, YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

Cerita ini keluar secara tiba-tiba dari otak kacau saya o_o(?). jadi jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan saja.

Ini hanya sekedar FF yang aku buat sesuai dengan isi pikiran/khayalan saya^^, jadi jika ada kesamaan tolong di maklumi yahh :).

Karena saya anak kembar, jadilah kepikiran bikin nih FF gaje^^

 **Cerita ini hanya milik saya!**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **CHAPTER 7**

Siang hari yang sangat cerah tapi udara sangatlah dingin, ya sebentar lagi musim dingin akan tiba dinegara Korea ini. Seperti janji saat ini Youngjae sedang dalam perjalanan menuju klub music bersama dengan Himchan disampingnya.

"Youngjae-ya apa kau tahu?"

"tidak tahu." Jawab Youngjae cepat.

"aish aku belum selesai."

"nde nde hyung mian." Jawab Youngjae sembari nyengir, senang rasanya menggoda Himchan."ada apa?"

"kau tahu seseorang baru saja mengajakku berkencan." Ucap Himchan sembari tersenyum bahagia. Dan memegang tangan Youngjae diudara.

"wahh jinjja? Aku turut bahagia hyung." Ujar Youngjae sembari memegang tangan Himchan dengan tangan yang satunya dan menumpukkannya diatas tangan Himchan yang sedang mengepal tangan Youngjae yang lainnya. "siapa dia? Apakah seseorang yang kukenal?"

"nde dia sering berkunjung ke café."

"ohh apakah Yongguk hyung?"

"nde." Jawab Himchan mantap.

"wahh chukkae hyung, kau sudah lama menyukainya kan?"

"hmm~~."

"HIME!" Teriak seseorang diujung lorong tempat Youngjae dan Himchan berdiri.

"Bbang!" seru Himchan bahagia, dan orang diujung lorong pun berlari menghampiri Himchan yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Tapi tidak dengan Youngjae, Youngjae malah melihat sosok lain yang sedang bersama Yongguk. Rasanya dunia ini berhenti dan hanya sosok itulah yang terlihat berjalan kearahnya, sosok itu tersenyum dan wajah Youngjae sudah memerah sampai telinga, hingga lamunannya pun buyar kala Yongguk menyapanya.

"nnde nde Hyung…"

"terima kasih sudah menemani Hime-ku."

"nde? Nde hyung tidak masalah, kalau begitu aku duluan ya Himchan hyung Yongguk hyung." Youngjae pun berlari sekencangnya menghiraukan teriakan Himchan yang terus memanggilnya.

"ada apa dengan anak itu?." Tanya Himchan tanpa melepas pandangannya pada Youngjae yang sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

"mungkin dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Daehyun." Tebak Yogguk tepat sasaran.

"aku? Wae?" Tanya Daehyun yang sudah berada diantara Yongguk dan Himchan.

"molla." Jawab Himchan sembari mengangkat bahunya.

"cih padahal nanti juga bertemu."

.

Youngjae sudah berada diklub music, Baekhyun dan anggota yang lainnya sudah berada ditengah ruangan, mereka duduk melingkar.

"Youngjae-ya." Teriak Baekhyun saat melihat Youngjae berada didepan pintu tidak lupa Baekhyun pun melambaikan tangannya keudara dan menyuruh Youngjae untuk duduk disampingnya.

"mian hyung aku telat."

"gwaenchana, kami pun baru berkumpul." Jawab Baekhyun sembari tersenyum. Youngjae juga membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Daehyun, Yongguk serta Himchan pun sudah ikut bergabung dengan Youngjae dan yang lainnya. Himchan mengambil tempat duduk disamping Youngjae."yak! kenapa tadi kau meninggalkanku?"

"err..mian Himchan hyung, aku tidak ingin mengganggumu dan Yongguk hyung." Jawab Youngjae bohong.

"ehh begitu saja? Padahal tidak apa-apa, kan ada Daehyun juga."

Mendengar nama Daehyun disebut, tiba-tiba Youngjae jadi teringat kejadian tadi malam saat Daehyun datang menemuinya. Tapi malah hal menyebalkan yang keluar dari mulutnya, huh! Mengingatnya saja masih membuat Youngjae kesal, tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Daehyun menurut Youngjae. Apakah itu?

"nah teman-teman karena kalian sudah disini mari kita mulai pertemuan ini." Ucap Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri, menatap semua teman-temannya yang sedang pada duduk dilantai.

"ada acara apakah?" Tanya salah satu yeoja bernama Naeun.

"nah pertanyaan yang bagus." Kata Baekhyun sembari tersenyum."karena musim dingin akan tiba, bagaimana kalau kita pergi kemping untuk saling menghangatkan?"

"nde?!" seru mereka semua serempak. Eh diklub music ini anggotanya ada 16 orang yaitu, Baekhyun, Youngjae, Himchan, Daehyun, Chanyeol, Yongguk, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Namjoon, Seulgi, Irene, Naeun, suzy, Jieun, Sunhwa , dan Rose.

"yah mari kita saling menghangatkan dan mari kita untuk saling mendekatkan diri satu sama lain agar kita menjadi lebih kompak. Anggap saja ini adalah MT. kita belum pernah malakukannya kan?" Lanjut Baekhyun sembari menatap satu per satu temannya yang menggambarkan ekspresi muka berbeda-beda. Ada yang semangat, ada yang biasa saja dan ada juga yang malas.

"kapan?" Tanya yeoja bernama suzy ini.

"akhir pecan ini." Jawab Baekhyun."aku sudah dapat izin dari kepala sekolah."

"tapi aku tidak bisa akhir pecan ini." Kata suzy lagi.

"gwaenchana. Aku tidak memaksa." Kata Baekhyun sembari tersenyum."apakah ada yang tidak bisa ikut juga?"

Ada beberapa orang yang mengacungkan tangan, diantaranya Suzy, Irene, Rose, Namjoon dan Daehyun. Saat Baekhyun melihat Daehyun mengacungkan tangan juga, Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Daehyun yang sedang memainkan handphone genggamnya."yak! kau harus ikut!" Bentak Baekhyun pada Daehyun.

"wae? Katanya kau tidak memaksa." Tanya Daehyun yang langsung menatap Baekhyun dengan datar.

"pokoknya kau harus ikut." Paksa Baekhyun sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kelantai. Sementara yang lainnya hanya menatap pertengkaran kecil anak kembar ini.

' _berbeda sekali mereka.'_ Batin Youngjae yang sedari tadi memperhatikan si kembar.

"sirheo."

"yak! Hiks.. hiks.." Baekhyun pun berpura-pura menangis.

"yak yak kenapa kau menangis eoh?" Tanya Daehyun dan langsung berdiri mengelap air mata Baekhyun. _'kena kau!'_ batin Baekhyun sembari tersenyum evil. Iya, Baekhyun harus berpura-pura menangis agar kembarannya ini luluh, karena Daehyun tidak suka melihat Baekhyun maupun eommanya menangis. Bagaimana bisa jika Daehyun tidak ikut, ini kan rencana besarnya untuk mencomblangkan Youngjae dan Daehyun. Biarlah yang lain tidak ikut, toh ini juga hanya sebuah rencana dari seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sedari tadi memerhatikan dan hanya menahan tawanya saja saat melihat sang kekasih menangis, karena dia tahu bahwa Baekhyun hanya berpura-pura. _'dasar, kau sangat menggemaskan Baek.'_

"iya iya aku akan ikut." Kata Daehyun akhirnya. Padahal bukan tanpa alasan Daehyun tidak ingin ikut. Justru Daehyun sangat ingin ikut agar bisa seharian melihat Youngjae. Tapi karena masalah pembicaraan tadi malam bersama ayahnya, Daehyun disuruh untuk menjemput ibu dan juga adik tirinya yang akan datang dari America yang akan menetap lagi di Korea setelah beberapa tahun lamanya mereka tinggal di Amerika.

"jinjja?" Baekhyun pun berhenti dari 'acara' menangisnya dan langsung tersenyum gembira.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai acara kumpul klub Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol langsung pergi untuk berkencan.

"kau sudah merencanakan ini yah?" Tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun sedari tadi senyam senyum sendiri.

"hm." Jawab Baekhyun mantap.

"wae?"

"aku ingin menyatukan adikku dan juga Youngjae."

"MWO?!"

"Wae? Kenapa kau sekaget itu?."

"a ani…"

Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan Chanyeol, menurut Baekhyun.

.

Sementara itu saat ini Youngjae sedang bersama Himchan.

"hyung jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian…" rengek Youngjae.

"wae? Aku hanya akan pergi kencan dengan Yongguk. Kau tidak akan sendirian, kau akan bersama Daehyun." Ujar Himchan saat melihat Yongguk dan juga Daehyun mendekat kearah mereka. Kali ini Himchan menahan lengan Youngjae agar tidak kabur lagi. Karena Himchan diminta sebuah pertolongan oleh Baekhyun agar membiarkan Youngjae dan juga Daehyun berduaan. Himchan sudah tahu rencana besar Baekhyun.

"aku akan ke café saja hyung." Alasan Youngjae.

"eits kau tahu, café hari ini libur."

"kalau begitu aku akan pulang saja."

"wae? Apakau sangat membenci Daehyun."

"nde." Jawab Youngjae mantap. Tapi Himchan bisa melihat kebohongan dimata Youngjae.

"kurasa tidak... eh Bbang kita akan pergi kemana sekarang?" Tanya Himchan saat Yongguk dan juga Daehyun sudah ada dihadapannya.

"kemanapun asalkan bersamamu." Gombal Yongguk, yang membuat pipi mulus Himchan merona. Tidak dengan Daehyun, mendengarnya saja rasanya ingin muntah. Sementara Youngjae sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya, yang mana lengannya masih dikunci oleh Himchan.

"ohh ya aku titip Youngjae yah Daehyun-na, katanya dia tidak ingin sendirian." Kata Himhan sembari tersenyum dan menarik tangan Daehyun agar memegang lengan Youngjae yang tadi dikunci olehnya. Himchan dan Yongguk pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Daehyun dan juga Youngjae yang masih mematung dengan posisinya.

Daehyun terus menatap tangannya yang memegang lengan Youngjae, sedangkan Youngjae sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya kelantai dan menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

"Baekhyun meminta pertolonganku untuk membiarkan mereka berduaan."

"yah kurasa Daehyun menyukai Youngjae, tapi dengan cara pendekatan yang salah."

"yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"selalu begitu. Apakah caraku salah untuk mendapatkanmu?"

"aish apaan sih kau mengikutiku?"

"gwaenchana aku akan mengantarmu."

 **Hey hey hey~~~ adakah yang menunggu nih FF? Kalau ada makasih yahh udah menunggu^^**

 **Hahaha maap kalau updatenya lama, UN baru beres seminggu yang lalu~~~ Alhamdulillah lancar:), makasih yang sebelumnya udah nyemangatin saya ;).**

 **Dan selamat ulang tahun eommaku(?) Himchan~~~~~, semoga panjang umur^^ hadiah special untukmu aku bikin FF special BANGHIM~~~. Dibaca yah Reader-nim^^ judulnya APRIL. Sekalian promosi^^ hehehe :D.**

 **Ff ini ceritanya makin ngawur gak sihh? Di nih FF, awal permasalahannya belum muncul dari permukaan(?),sedikit demi sedikit masalah-masalah akan terkuak (angkat-angkat alis dan menyilangkan tangan didepan dada) jadi yang sabar yah bacanya(?)^^**

 **Sebelumnya makasih sama yang udah Read, Favorite, Follow apalagi yang Review makasih banyak~~*bow* hey hey hey yang belum Review, Review dong:(, ditunggu yahh~~~~**

 **OKE DEH AYO KITA BALAS REVIEW CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA~~~~ ^^**

 **Kwonie18 :**

Kepo nih kepo hehe itu siapa yg didalem mobil buntutin youngjae? Jangan bilang orang suruhan ayahnya daehyun karena itu dae marah sama apa yg diomongin ayahnya dirumah ._. Semangat nulisnya authornim~~

 **:**

Siapa cikkk :D, nanti juga tahu XD. Suruhan ayah Daehyun bukan yahhh?(mikir-mikir), apakah anda penasaran?(ala-ala detektif XD). Yah saya semangat sekali nulisnya makasih udah nyemangatin~~~. Makasih udah Review^^:*.

 **Guest : Sooya :**

Ada apa antara daehyun ma ayahnya ,kenapa dae jdi kesal dan cpa tu yg ngikutin jae ,semoga bukan orang jahat ,di tunggu chap selanjutnya athornim

 **:**

Ada apa hayooo :D, kesel karenaaaaa (nanti saya kasih tahu yahh^^). Yang ngikutin Youngjae aku(?), sepertinya aku(?) orang jahat(ketawa evil). Iyah ini udah lanjut~~^^. Makasih udah Review^^:*.

 **Chaixian Park :**

BAGUUSS KKK Miaan nde baru review sekarangI have no time *alasan* kkk but I lope it :v baguuss ini alurnya menarik, lucu aja gemes

 **:**

Makasih , gak papa baru Review sekarang juga;) tapi dichapter berikutnya terus Review yahh~~~(kedip-kedip sebelah mata XD). Gak punya waktu karena apa?(kepo!). makasih udah suka ma nih FF^^, alurnya menarik?/ hahaha makasih^^. Makasih udah Review^^:*.

 **Guest : Jung rae gun :**

kok perasaan aku gak enak sama yg nguntit yjae yak:((

 **:**

Aku juga:(, karena aku yang ngikutin Youngjae XD. Makasih udah Review^^:*.

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**TWINS?!**

Summary :

Kembar tapi beda marga?! Itulah yang terjadi pada Jung Daehyun dan Byun Baekhyun.

YAOI! It's Daejae Fanfiction. Chanbaek, Banghim, Kaisoo, Jonglo and others. B.A.P and EXO.

Yang penasaran mending langsung baca ajja^^

Cast : Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Others Cast : B.A.P member

EXO member

(DAEJAE,BAP, EXO, YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

Cerita ini keluar secara tiba-tiba dari otak kacau saya o_o(?). jadi jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan saja.

Ini hanya sekedar FF yang aku buat sesuai dengan isi pikiran/khayalan saya^^, jadi jika ada kesamaan tolong di maklumi yahh :).

Karena saya anak kembar, jadilah kepikiran bikin nih FF gaje^^

 **Cerita ini hanya milik saya!**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **CHAPTER 8**

"Hime, kenapa kau menitipkan Youngjae pada Daehyun?" Tanya Yongguk pada Himchan yang ada disebelahnya.

"Baekhyun meminta pertolonganku untuk membiarkan mereka berduaan."

"tapi kurasa Youngjae kurang nyaman saat bertemu Daehyun, kau tahukan setiap kali Daehyun datang ke cafemu dia pasti selalu mengganggu Youngjae."

"yah kurasa Daehyun menyukai Youngjae, tapi dengan cara pendekatan yang salah."

"ya menurutku juga begitu. Tidak sepertiku yang langsung mengajakmu berkencan." Kata Yongguk sembari tersenyum menggoda kepada Himchan. Sementara Himchan hanya tersenyum dan memegangi kedua pipinya, jadi teringat saat Yongguk mengajaknya berkencan saat itu.

.

Sementara itu Daehyun dan Youngjae masih pada posisi yang sama. Tapi Daehyun langsung melepaskan lengan Youngjae dengan keras hingga lengan Youngjae memukul pahanya sendiri.

"yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Youngjae dan mengusap-ngusap pahanya yang tidak sakit.

"aku tidak melakukan apapun Youngjae-ssi." Jawab Daehyun cuek.

"aish dasar menyebalkan!" Youngjae pun berlalu meninggalkan Daehyun.

"selalu begitu. Apakah caraku salah untuk mendapatkanmu?" gumam Daehyun sembari menatap kepergian Youngjae."biasanya dalam drama-drama yang selalu ditonton oleh eomma dan Baekhyun hyung, si peran 'laki-laki' selalu bersikap cuek pada si peran 'perempuan'. Begitukan?" gumam Daehyun lagi."aish Himchan hyung kan menitipkan Youngjae padaku." Daehyun pun segera berlari mengikuti Youngjae.

.

"aish apaan sih kau mengikutiku?" bentak Youngjae saat tau Daehyun sedari tadi mengikutinya.

"Himchan hyungkan menitipkanmu padaku." Jawab Daehyun santai.

"abaikan saja, ucapannya itu."

"tidak bisa, nanti Yongguk hyung bisa memarahiku."

"heh?"

"ya sudahlah, aku akan pergi saja." Kata Daehyun bersiap untuk berbalik arah.

"terserah kau saja." Kata Youngjae cuek dan terus berjalan kedepan menghiraukan Daehyun yang sudah tidak berada disampingnya lagi. Tapi Daehyun terus mengikuti Youngjae, hingga Youngjae berhenti disebuah truk penjual ttokbeokki.

"wah sepertinya enak." Gumam Youngjae, saat melihat beberapa jenis makanan jalanan yang masih mengepulkan asap tebalnya."ahjumma tolong berikan aku segelas ttokbeokki dan dua tusuk usus." Ujar Youngjae kepada Ahjumma penjual ttokbeokki.

"nde tunggu sebentar." Jawabnya sembari tersenyum dan memasukan ttokbeokki kedalam gelas plastic dan memberikannya kepada Youngjae.

"hmm sepertinya enak." Youngjae pun menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara yang dikenalnya.

"kau lagi, katanya kau akan pergi." Seru Youngjae kepada Daehyun yang sudah ada disebelahnya tanpa menghentikan kegiatan makan ttokbeokkinya.

"ahjumma aku ingin memesan apa yang dia pesan." Kata Daehyun kepada ahjumma penjual tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Youngjae.

Mereka pun menikmati makanan dipinggir jalan dalam diam, memang terasa sangat nikmat saat musim dingin begini memakan makanan seperti ttokbeokki apalagi ditemani oleh seseorang yang kalian sukai.

Setelah selesai Youngjae melanjutkan perjalannya menuju halte bus yang akan mengantarnya pulang menuju rumahya dan Daehyun masih setia mengikuti Youngjae hingga memasuki bus dan duduk disampingnya, tapi Youngjae mengabaikannya.

Youngjae terus menatap keluar jendela, sedangkan Daehyun melipat tangannya didada berusaha menahan dingin dan kantuk yang datang menimpanya, karena Daehyun hanya memakai jakat kulit berwarna blue blacknya saja, sedangkan blazer hangatnya ia simpan didalam mobilnya yang diparkirkan di parkiran kampus.

Tiba-tiba saja bahu sebelah kiri Youngjae terasa berat, Youngjae menolehkan kepalanya dan betapa kegetnya saat ia melihat Daehyun tertidur dibahunya. Youngjae bisa melihat wajah Daehyun dengan sangat dekat dan lihatlah bulu matanya yang terlihat sangat panjang dan hitam."sangat tampan." Gumam Youngjae tanpa sadar. Youngjae pun berusaha untuk menyingkirkan helaian rambut Daehyun yang menutupi matanya sendiri. Tapi tangan Youngjae mengambang diudara saat Daehyun perlahan-lahan membuka matanya.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Daehyun masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"ti..tidak ada a..aku hanya ingin mencubitmu karena sebentar lagi aku akan turun dipemberhentian berikutnya." Kata Youngjae mencari alasan, untung saja ia bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat. Youngjae berdiri dari duduknya dan begitu pula dengan kepala Daehyun yang akan jatuh kebawah. Youngjae segera memencet bel pertanda bahwa ia akan turun disini, dan menghiraukan Daehyun yang masih duduk ditempatnya sembari menatap Youngjae dengan curiga. Bus berhenti dan Daehyun pun ikut turun menyusul Youngjae yang berjalan dengan cepat didepannya, Daehyun bisa melihat bahwa saat ini Youngjae sedang memegang kedua pipinya. _'apakah dia kedinginan?'_

Daehyun pun berlari menyusul Youngjae dan melepaskan jaketnya dan langsung menempatkannya dibahu kecil Youngjae. Youngjae terperanjat saat mengetahui jaket Daehyun kini sudah menempel sempurna dipunggungnya. Daehyun berdiri tepat dihadapan Youngjae dan langsung lebih merapatkan jaketnya ketubuh Youngjae. Youngjae menatap Daehyun dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat ya karena tinggi badan mereka yang hampir sama.

"ehh bagaimana kalau kau kedingan Daehyun-ssi."

"gwaenchana." Ucap Daehyun sembari tersenyum hangat.

"tapi sebentar lagi aku akan tiba dirumahku." Youngjae pun mencoba untuk melepaskan jaket milik Daehyun tapi segera ditahan oleh Daehyun.

"gwaenchana aku akan mengantarmu."

"ta.. tapi.." Youngjae pun pasrah karena Daehyun memberi isyarat agar Youngjae cepat berjalan karena Daehyun sudah berada didepannya.

"kamsahamnida."ucap Youngjae saat sudah berada didepan minimarket dimana rooftopnya berada, dan melepaskan jaket milik Daehyun dan mengembalikannya pada Daehyun.

"gwaenchana, naiklah." Kata Daehyun, dan Youngjae pun menuju Rooftopnya setelah sebelumnya menundukkan kepala kepada Daehyun.

' _bagaimana bisa sifatnya menjadi berubah?'_ batin Youngjae.

Daehyun pun memegang hidungnya yang memerah, saat melihat Youngjae sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Daehyun pun menghentikan taxi dan pergi menuju kampus untuk mengambil mobilnya.

Youngjae melihat kepergian Daehyun dirooftopnya sembari tersenyum. Rasanya ada berjuta-juta kupu-kupu yang beterbangan didalam perut Youngjae saat perlakuan Daehyun padanya barusan.

.

.

.

.

TBC

"nde sepertinya aku demam hyung."

"aku akan pergi kerumahnya sepulang kuliah nanti. Tapi aku akan pergi kerumah eommaku juga."

"kau pasti membuatnya kedinginan."

"kau harus bertanggung jawab Youngjae-ya."

"nde. Aku ingin kau membuatnya lagi."

"kau perhatian sekali."

 **Annyeong Reader-nim tercinta:), dichapter ini banyak momen Daejaenya yah? Tak apakan, kita lupakan dulu sejenak masalah keluarga si tampan Jung Daehyun hehehe, dichapter berikutnya pun masih banyaknya Daejae moment hehehe.**

 **Ohh iya aku bikin FF baru nih, pengganti My Sweet^^, judulnya TriAngel KISS^^, dibaca yah Reader-nim;), walau pun itu FF Remake-an hehehe. Oke deh ayo kita bales Review~~~**

 **Kwonie18 :**

Siapa ibu tiri sama ade tirinya daehyun? Kepo ih kepo ._.  
Apakah dia nantinya jadi orang ketiga di daejae? ._.  
Ku makin kepo ._.  
Ditunggu kelanjutannya

 **:**

siapa cikk~~, itu adalah…. Nanti ajja weh yah dikasih taunya :D hehehe, jadi ikutin terus nih FF oke^^. Hm mungkin?. Suka deh ihh buat Reader-nim penasaran XD. Oke ini udah lanjut^^. Makasih udah Review^^ :*.

 **Guest : Sooya :**

Kurang panjang athornim , baekhyun semangat banget sih nyombalangin daejae hhhhhaaha ,,tapi aq setuju sama baekhyun ,di tunggu chap selanjutnya athornim

 **:**

iyah aku tahu, nanti dichapter 11 dan seterusnya aku panjangin deh^^ hehehe, iyah semangat banget^^ karena gak suka mungkin yah liat Daehyun ngejomblo terus XD, nde me to;*, iyah ini udah lanjut^^. Makasih udah Review^^:*.

 **Guest : Jung rae gun :**

ahhh yjaae malu malu kucing nih wkwk  
duhhh nanti adik tiri sama eomma tiri dehyun bikin masalah gak yaaaaa hmmm

 **:**

Iyah Youngjae mulai malu-malu kaya kucing(?). bikin masalah gak yahh hmm…(mikir-mikir) jadi ikutin terus nih FF oke^^. Makasih udah Review^^:*.

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	9. Chapter 9

**TWINS?!**

Summary :

Kembar tapi beda marga?! Itulah yang terjadi pada Jung Daehyun dan Byun Baekhyun.

YAOI! It's Daejae Fanfiction. Chanbaek, Banghim, Kaisoo, Jonglo and others. B.A.P and EXO.

Yang penasaran mending langsung baca ajja^^

Cast : Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Others Cast : B.A.P member

EXO member

(DAEJAE,BAP, EXO, YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

Cerita ini keluar secara tiba-tiba dari otak kacau saya o_o(?). jadi jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan saja.

Ini hanya sekedar FF yang aku buat sesuai dengan isi pikiran/khayalan saya^^, jadi jika ada kesamaan tolong di maklumi yahh :).

Karena saya anak kembar, jadilah kepikiran bikin nih FF gaje^^

 **Cerita ini hanya milik saya!**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **CHAPTER 9**

Dipagi hari yang cerah dan dingin ini terlihat seorang namja yang masih asyik bergelung dibawah selimutnya. Dan tissue pun berserakan dimana-mana, diatas kasurnya.

Drrrrt

Drrrrt

Sebuah handphone genggam bergetar diatas nakasnya, dan namja ini pun mengangkat panggilannya dengan malas."wae?"

'apakau tidak akan pergi kuliah?.' Tanya seseorang diseberang sana.

"aku tidak akan kuliah hari ini." Jawabnya sembari bersin.

'wae? Apakau sedang sakit?' Tanya orang disebrang sana dengan sangat khawatir.

"nde sepertinya aku demam hyung."

'jinjja? Aku akan menelfon eomma dan menyuruhnya untuk datang kerumahmu.'

"nde? Gwaenchana Baekhyun hyung, aku tidak ingin merepotkan eomma. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri."

'jinjja? Baiklah kalau begitu, nanti sepulang kuliah aku akan langsung datang kerumahmu.'

"hmm." Namja ini pun langsung menutup panggilan telponnya.

.

Sementara itu Baekhyun terlihat sedang berbicara ditelpon dengan seseorang, saat Youngjae datang untuk menyapanya.

"eoh Youngjae-ya, sepertinya Daehyun sedang sakit." Kata Baekhyun saat melihat Youngjae datang bersama Himchan dan duduk disebelahnya.

"jinjja?" kaget Youngjae. _'apakah karenaku?'_

"aku akan pergi kerumahnya sepulang kuliah nanti. Tapi aku akan pergi kerumah eommaku juga." Kata Baekhyun terlihat sedih, berusaha untuk meyakinkan Youngjae. Ya Baekhyun sedang melancarkan aksinya agar membuat Youngjae mau pergi kerumah Daehyun.

' _apakah harus aku? Akukan penyebab dia sakit?'_ batin Youngjae. Himchan tahu bahwa saat ini Baekhyun sedang berbohong dan melihat Youngjae yang sedang berpikir-pikir. Baekhyun dan Himchan pun saling mengedipkan matanya.

"oh iya aku kemarin meninggalkan kalian berdua, kemarin Daehyun terlihat baik-baik saja. Apakah terjadi sesuatu kemarin." Tanya Himchan kepada Youngjae. Himchan pun berusaha untuk membantu Baekhyun.

"eh?! A..ani…" jawab Youngjae gelagapan.

"kau pasti membuatnya kedinginan."

"jinjja? Daehyun ku tidak kuat berlama-lama diudara dingin." Ujar Baekhyun memasang wajah sedih andalannya.

"ehh a..ani bukan seperti itu hyung."

"kau harus bertanggung jawab Youngjae-ya." Ucap Himchan. Youngjae pun tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

Dan disinilah Youngjae. Didepan sebuah pintu berukuran besar dan ditangan kanan dan kirinya Youngjae membawa banyak belanjaan yang tadi dibelinya bersama Himchan dan juga Baekhyun disupermarket. Baekhyun mengantar Youngjae sampai pinggir jalan tempat tinggal Daehyun dan memberi tahu dinomor berapa Daehyun tinggal. Youngjae ragu-ragu untuk menekan bel pintu yang tepat berada dismping kanan pintu. Akhirnya Youngjae pun menekan belnya. Dan terdengarlah suara seseorang didalam sana.

"nugu? Baekhyun-hyung? Biasanya kau langsung masuk." Kata seseorang didalam sana.

"bu..bukan ini saya, Youngjae."

"nde?!" Daehyun pun langsung membuka pintunya dan betapa kaget dan bahagianya saat melihat Youngjae berada didepannya sembari tersenyum. Tersenyum canggung. Daehyun pun mempersilahkan Youngjae untuk masuk.

Daehyun terus memerhatikan Youngjae yang sedang memasak bubur didapur miliknya. Setelah beberapa saat Youngjae pun selesai dan menyimpan buburnya diatas meja makan tepat dihadapan Daehyun." Nah sudah selesai aku akan langsung pulang." Kata Youngjae.

"tunggu dulu." Seru Daehyun, Youngjae pun berhenti dari kegitannya yang akan mengambil blazer nya yang disimpan disalah satu kursi yang ada disana. Daehyun pun berpikir-pikir agar tidak membiarkan Youngjae untuk pergi, nah sudah dapat ide Daehyun pun memakan buburnya. Dan Youngjae menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh."ini tidak enak!"

"nde? Jinjja?"

"nde. Aku ingin kau membuatnya lagi."

"mwo?!" youngjae pun terpaksa untuk membuat kembali buburnya. Daehyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, padahal bubur buatan Youngjae sangatlah enak, tapi Daehyun terpaksa untuk berbuat begitu agar ia bisa lebih lama menatap Youngjae.

Ini sudah yang keempat kalinya Daehyun menyuruhnya untuk mengulangi membuat buburnya, Youngjae sudah sangat sangat kesal. "yak! Apa menurutmu aku adalah robot?!" youngjae mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menggeram."aku ingin pulang saja." Youngjae pun berusaha untuk mengambil kembali blazernya, tapi dicegah lagi oleh Daehyun.

"tu..tunggu. apa kau tidak kasihan padaku, aku bahkan belum meminum obatku."

"itu bukan urusanku!" Youngjae pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Daehyun. Daehyun pun akhirnya hanya diam membiarkan Youngjae pergi. Setelah mendengar pintu ditutup Daehyun pun langsung menyantap semua bubur buatan Youngjae.

"wahh ini enak sekali~~~."

.

Youngjae keluar rumah Daehyun dengan sangat sangat kesal."aish dasar si Jung itu!"

"eh tapi bagaimana kalau dia tidak minum obat? Dan tambah sakit. Apakah aku harus kembali?" setelah cukup berpikir Youngjae pun kembali menuju rumah Daehyun.

Setelah sampai Youngjae hanya memerhatikan pintu didepannya. Youngjae ragu-ragu untuk menekan tombol yang berada tepat disebelah pintu. Pikiran Youngjae sedang berantem(?) sekarang, antara tidak peduli dan kasihan juga pada Daehyun.'bagaimana kalau Daehyun meninggal?'. Oke pikiran Youngjae mulai berlebihan sekarang. Ia pun menekan belnya. Lamaaa Youngjae menunggu.

.

Daehyun sudah hampir selesai menyantap buburnya sekarang. Dan ia pun mendengar suara seseorang menekan bel pintu rumahnya.

"cih mengganggu saja." Gerutunya lalu ia pun pergi kearah pintu, Daehyun juga membawa segelas air karena ia kehausan setelah banyak memakan bubur barusan dan melihat dilayar monitor yang tertemtel dengan sempurna ditembok dekat pintu, dan betapa kagetnya Daehyun saat melihat Youngjae berdiri didepan pintunya, dan Daehyun pun menyemburkan air yang ada dimulutnya dan tentu saja ia tersedak. Ia pun heboh sendiri."ba…bagaimana ini… masa aku harus memuntahkan kembali buburnya? Aish, dan lagi kenapa dia datang lagi kemari?!"

"Jung Daehyun-ssi aku tahu kau ada didalam." Suara Youngjae diluar sana. Daehyun pun semakin panic. Daehyun pun berlari kearah dapur dan membereskan semua mangkuk yang sudah kosong itu kedalam wasteful. Setelahnya ia keluar dan membuka pintu untuk Youngjae.

"ada apa kau kemari lagi?"

"aku hanya harus bertanggung jawab padamu, jadi aku akan memastikan kau memakan obatmu."

"kau perhatian sekali." Ucap Daehyun cuek.

"jangan salah paham." Youngjae pun melotot.

"minggir aku akan memasak sekali lagi untukmu." Youngjae mencoba mendorong Daehyun yang berada didepan pintu, tapi Daehyun menahannya.

"ti..tidak perlu, kita makan diluar saja."

"kita?"

"hm, katanya kau ingin bertanggung jawab. Jadi traktir aku." Ujar Daehyun sembari tersenyum dan menarik Youngjae menuju lift, untung saja Daehyun sudah memakai baju hangat _."dasar aneh."_ Batin Youngjae.

Didalam lift Youngjae terus memerhatikan Daehyun yang sepertinya masih demam, ya terlihat dari hidungnya yang memerah terus dan juga tangannya yang sedari tadi memeluk dirinya sendiri."kalau kau tidak kuat untuk keluar, mending tidak usah dipaksakan. Aku akan memasak lagi untukmu."

"gwaenchana." Jawab Daehyun sembari tersenyum. Youngjae hanya bisa mendengus.

.

.

.

.

Akhir pecan pun tiba, dan Youngjae sedang bersiap-siap untuk membawa barang apa saja yang akan ia bawa untuk camping hari ini. Setelah selesai semua Youngjae langsung pergi menuju kampus tempat dimana mereka akan berkumpul.

.

Sementara dikediaman ibu Daehyun dan juga Baekhyun, Baekhyun masih sibuk mengatur barang-barang yang akan ia bawa.

"hyung barang bawaanmu banyak sekali." Kata Daehyun yang memang melihat banyak sekali barang yang dibawa oleh hyungnya Baekhyun.

"biar saja." Jawabnya cuek. Daehyun pun hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya.

"hyung ini aneh."

"apanya yang aneh?"

"masa kamping disungai dekat villa keluargamu, itu namanya bukan camping tapi liburan."

"hm!" Baekyun memoloti Daehyun yang sedang tiduran disofa, karena Daehyun sudah selesai menyiapkan barang bawaannya."sekarang sedang musim dingin, bagaimana kalau hujan yang turun nantinya? jadi kita langsung bisa mengungsi kevilla saja. Nah sudah selesai." Kata Baekhyun sembari tersenyum."aku kita pergi sekarang~~~~."

.

Sementara dirumah milik seorang Kim Himchan, Himchan disibukkan oleh rengekan sang adik yang memaksa ingin ikut camping bersama Himchan.

"hyung~~~ aku ingin ikut bersamamu~~~" rengek Junhong manja.

"tidak bisa, ini hanya boleh diikut oleh anak remaja saja. Dan kau! Kau masih anak-anak." Himchan pun mencubit gemas hidung mancung milik Junhong.

"ish Hyung aku bukan anak kecil lagi!." Katanya sembari menepis tangan Himchan yang masih setia berada dihidungnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aih itu sangat menggemaskan, hingga Himchan pun hanya bisa cekikkan.

"kau bermain saja dengan Jongup hyung, aku akan memanggilnya untuk datang kemari." Tiba-tiba saja mata Junhong jadi berbinar-binar.

"jinjja? Aku boleh bermain dengan Jongup hyung disini?"

"nde anak manja." Kata Himchan sembari mencubit pipi mulus milik Junhong."kan eomma dan appa sedang berada diluar kota, jadi akupun akan meminta Jongup untuk menemanimu disini." Lagi. Mata Junhong berbinar-binar lagi.

"jinjja hyung?! Yey~~ tapi apakah orangtua Jongup hyung mengijinkannya?" mata Junhongpun mengerjap lucu.

"molla. Sampai sekarang pun aku tidak pernah tahu asal usulnya, yang kutahu dia hanya bersekolah yang sama denganmu." Jelas Himchan dan Junhong pun hanya bisa mengangguk-ngaggukkan kepalanya.

"ohh aku harus pergi sekarang~~~." Kata Himchan sembari tersenyum bahagia.

"ohhh pasti Yongguk hyung sudah menjemputmu." Tebak Junhong tepat sasaran, yang membuat pipi Himchan jadi merona.

"kau ini. Bye bye, hyung pergi sekarang yah. Jaga dirimu."

"nde hyung. Sampai jumpa hari rabu." Himchan pun tersenyum dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Junhong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

"eh Chanyeol hyung pun belum datang."

"apakah kita boleh menentukan dengan siapa kita akan setenda?"

"kalau tidak aku ingin bersama Daehyun oppa."

"sudah sudah selanjutnya Youngjae dengan…"

"aish dasar Yoo Youngjae!"

"nanti malam aku akan membawamu kesini lagi, dimalam hari tempat ini lebih indah."

"Aish jinjja. Jadi bagaimana nasibku sekarang?"

"Selamat datang kembali di Seoul."

 **Di Chap ini juga banyaknya Daejae momentnya kan? Bentar lagi mereka jadian lho~~(dikasih bocoran tuh dikit). Dan perlahan-lahan permasalahan dalam FF ini akan naik dari permukaan(?) sebentar lagi. Yah aku selalu berterimakasih sama yang Review nih FF abal-abal, gaje, absur, semua adamakasih banyak.*bow*. Dan makasih juga sama yang udan Read, Favorite dan Follow~~~, makin hari makin bertambah saja^^ bahagianya~~~,ayo dong yang belum Review, dipajang Reviewnya^^ walau pun hanya "ditunggu chapter selanjutnya…" gitu ajja aku udah seneng^^ oke deh oya kita bales Review~~ yang My Sweet juga ada disini balesan Reviewnya^^(dipaling bawah).**

 **Kwonie18 :**

Aaaaaa ko moment daejae nya sweet sih :3 ayo ayo authorn-nim up chapt selanjutnya hehe udah mulai ada benih benih nih kayanya daejae hehe

 **:**

Jinjja?! Apakah sangat Sweet moment Daejaenya? Padahal itu ketik hapus ketik hapus :D. iyah ini udah di up^^. Iyah bentar lagi mereka juga jadian^^, tuh aku kasih bocoran^^ hehehe. Makasih udah Review^^:*

 **Guest : Jung rae gun :**

duhh ilahh yjae kiyowo bgtbsiiiiiiii

:

Iyah sangat lucu kaya aku XD hahaha. Makasih udah Review^^:*.

 **My Sweet(sequel)**

 **Miss Ngiweng :**

suka momen mereka pas di pantai tu, sekalipun ada momen sedihnya tpi ngena banget cz disitu mereka bener2 ngelepas segala bebannya dan berasa dunia milik berdua. kirain mah Dae bakal ngejarnya ke Busan dan bakal ada jeda waktu untuk Dae nyusul Jae balik ke Seoul.

aaahhh kelar juga, tapi masih pengen lanjut dan baca kisah mereka. lanjut lagi lah, nyeritain gimana karir Daehyun

 **:**

Iyah aku juga suka^^, benaer-bener ngena? Ih gak kepikiran buat Daehyun ngejarnya sampe Busan, Miss sih baru kasih tahu sekarang XD (abaikan_-) hehehe.

Iyah kelar juga^^, lanjut gak yah? Aku itu pusing, ini udah sangat buntu, mungkin nanti kalau aku udah dapet ilham aku lanjut deh^^ tapi entah kapan, doakan saja semoga otakku ini encer(?). makasih udah Review^^:*.

 **Kwonie18 :**

Huweee kan baper masa baca chapter 5 hehe. Kalo minta dibikin sequel sechapter kira kira dikabulin ga? Mau ending yg lebih greget lagi wkwk bagaimana kah dengan karir daehyun setelahnya

 **:**

Gak nyangka tulisan aku bisa bikin baperin kamu XD. Kabulin gak yah? Entah lah… Aku itu pusing, ini udah sangat buntu, mungkin nanti kalau aku udah dapet ilham aku lanjut deh^^ tapi entah kapan, doakan saja semoga otakku ini encer(?). makasih udah Review^^:*.

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	10. Chapter 10

**TWINS?!**

Summary :

Kembar tapi beda marga?! Itulah yang terjadi pada Jung Daehyun dan Byun Baekhyun.

YAOI! It's Daejae Fanfiction. Chanbaek, Banghim, Kaisoo, Jonglo and others. B.A.P and EXO.

Yang penasaran mending langsung baca ajja^^

Cast : Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Others Cast : B.A.P member

EXO member

(DAEJAE,BAP, EXO, YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

Cerita ini keluar secara tiba-tiba dari otak kacau saya o_o(?). jadi jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan saja.

Ini hanya sekedar FF yang aku buat sesuai dengan isi pikiran/khayalan saya^^, jadi jika ada kesamaan tolong di maklumi yahh :).

Karena saya anak kembar, jadilah kepikiran bikin nih FF gaje^^

 **Cerita ini hanya milik saya!**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **CHAPTER 10**

Sekarang jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan tepat. Dan Youngjae sudah berada didepan kampus bersama dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo, Jieun dan juga Sunhwa, yang lain belum datang.

Dan dikejauhan Youngjae dapat melihat sebuah mobil berwarna abu-abu yang biasa dipakai untuk berlibur, mobil itu tepat berhenti didepan mereka, dan keluarlah Baekhyun dan juga Daehyun dari mobil tersebut.

"hey teman-teman." Sapa Baekhyun sembari tersenyum."ohh baru segini yang datang?" tanyanya kemudian.

"nde.." jawab mereka serempak.

"oke jadi yang ikut 12 orangkan? Jadi yang belum datang adalah…Himchan-hyu-"

"aku sudah ada disini." Seru Himchan dari kejauhan, dan Himchan tidak sendirian tapi ia datang bersama Yongguk.

"ohh jadi yang belum datang tinggal Son Naeun dan juga Seulgi."

"eh Chanyeol hyung pun belum datang." Seru Youngjae.

"ohh dia? Katanya dia akan menyusul nanti siang." Jawab Baekhyun. Youngjae pun hanya bisa mengangguk.

Nah tepat jam 8 pagi mereka telah berkumpul kecuali Chanyeol yang memang nanti akan menyusul. Dan mobil mereka pun melaju menuju Yangppyeong tempat dimana villa milik keluarga Baekhyun berada.

.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pagi menuju siang hari dan mereka pun telah tiba di Yangppyeong. Udara disini sangat lah sejuk berbeda dengan Seoul, ada sungai ditepi sana yang airnya sangatlah jernih. Dan tenda pun sudah didirikan dipinggir sungai 6 tenda tepatnya, entah siapa yang telah menyiapkan semua ini, mungkin suruhannya Baekhyun. Beakhyunkan yang merencanakan semua ini?.

"wahh…" youngjae tidak bisa tidak terpesona oleh pemandangan alam ini, pohon tinggi menjulang disana-sini. Baekhyun melihatnya dan akhir tersenyum misterius.

"baiklah. Kalian lihat sudah ada 6 tenda disana, satu tenda akan ditempati oleh 2 orang." Kata Baekhyun, yang melihat seluruh temannya kecuali Daehyun mengedarkan pandangannya kesana kemari.

"apakah kita boleh menentukan dengan siapa kita akan setenda?" Tanya Yeoja ini Naeun."kalau tidak aku ingin bersama Daehyun oppa." Lanjutnya tak tahu malu lalu lengannya menggelayut manja dilengan Daehyun yang dimasukkan kedalam saku jaketnya, Daehyun hanya cuek, karena ia tahu bahwa Naeun sangatlah menyukainya, dan ia pun ikut camping ini karena Daehyun pun ikut.

"eit tidak bisa! Namja dengan namja yeoja dengan yeoja." Tegas Baekhyun lalu menarik lengan Naeun yang masih menggelayut manja dilengan Daehyun. Semua orang yang berada disitu hanya menggelng memerhatikan saja.

"huh! Tapi walaupun namja dengan namja, kalian itu berpasangan." Kata Naeun lagi sembari memerhatikan Banghim dan juga Kyungsoo, Baekhyun masih sendiri karena Chanyeol belum datang.

"oke oke, jadi aku sudah menentukan dengan siapa kalian setenda. Tidak ada yang boleh protes, arra." Tegas Baekhyun lagi. Semua pun mengangguk.

"pertama kau Naeun, kau dengan Seulgi." Seulgi pun mengangguk, tapi tidak dengan Naeun dia malah cemberut dan sedari tadi hanya menatap Daehyun yang entah sedang menatap siapa.

"kedua Jieun Noona dan juga Sunhwa Noona kalian setenda, aku tahu kalian sangat dekat." Kata Baekhyun karena melihat dua orang itu saling berpelukan.

"ketiga Yongguk hyung dengan Kai." Mereka mengangguk setuju.

Entah kenapa Youngjae jadi berdebar-debar sekarang soalnya namanya belum disebut, ia harap ia akan setenda dengan Himchan atau Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo kau dengan Chanyeol. Jangan goda dia arra." Baekhyun melotot dan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa bareng yang lainnya.

"eyy Hyung tidak mungkin dia akan menggoda Chanyeol hyung, paling Chanyeol hyung yang menggodanya, secara kan Kyungsoo-ku kan yang paling manis." Jongin pun mendapat sikutan dari sang kekasih karena berkata seperti itu. Jongin hanya nyengir.

"sudah sudah selanjutnya Youngjae dengan…" baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya karena melihat wajah serius Youngjae yang sangatlah lucu."Daehyun."

"nde?! Hyung…" rengek Youngjae. Daehyun hanya diam saja, biarlah Baekhyun yang mengaturnya toh dia pun senang bisa setenda dengan Youngjae.

"ingat tidak ada penolakan. Dan aku akan setenda dengan Himchan hyung~~~" katanya lagi sembari merangkul lengan Himchan."nah sekarang masuk ketenda masing-masing, simpan barang kalian, beristrahat sejenak dan kumpul lagi tepat pukul satu. Arra. Sekarang bubar." Baekhyun sekarang ini seperti ketua Pramuka saja hihihi.

Ditenda Youngjae entah kenapa merasa sangat gugup sekali karena Daehyun sekarang ini sedang tiduran sembari memainkan games diponselnya. Karena sekarang masih pukul setengan 12 siang dan waktu untuk berkumpul pun masih cukup lama. Dan Youngjae pun memutuskan untuk keluar tenda tapi ditahan oleh Daehyun.

"mau kemana kau?" Tanya Daehyun tanpa melepas pandanganya pada layar ponsel.

"aku ingin berjalan-jalan." Jawab Youngjae yang memang ingin jalan-jalan disekitar sungai.

"apakau tahu arahnya?" Tanya Daehyun lagi dengan posisi yang sama.

"a..ani…kan hanya berkeliling disekitar sini jadi tidak apa-apakan?"

"walau pun begitu itu tetap berbahaya. Aku akan menemanimu." Ajak Daehyun dan ia pun beranjak lalu mengambil mantelnya dan keluar tenda. Youngjae menatap Daehyun beberapa saat lalu ia pun mengikutinya.

"eoh Daehyun oppa kau akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Naeun dan seperti biasa ia merangkul lengan Daehyun. Dan Youngjae hanya menatap mereka dibelakang. Daehyun merasa risih dan akhirnya melepaskan diri dari Naeun dan langsung menarik lengan Youngjae yang berada dibelakangnya.

"aku akan pergi dengannya." Jawabnya datar dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naeun yang sepertinya sedang kesal.

"aish dasar Yoo Youngjae!" ia pun menghentakkan kaki dan berlalu pergi juga.

Setelah jauh dari tenda Youngjae mencoba melepaskan lengannya tapi Daehyun memegangnya dengan sangat erat."Dae..Daehyun-ssi bisa kau lepaskan?"

"yak, bisa tidak kau tidak memanggilku 'Daehyun-ssi'." Katanya sembari melepas lengan Youngjae dan berbalik untuk berhadapan dengan Youngjae."kau memanggil Baekhyun dan yang lain saja hyung."

"lalu kau ingin aku memanggilmu apa?!"  
"panggil aku hyung."

"sirheo." Youngjae pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Daehyun, tapi Daehyun mengikuti Youngjae dan terus menganggunya.

"wae? Kenapa kau tidak ingin memanggilku hyung?"

"molla. Mungkin karena kau sangat menyebalkan."

"baiklah baiklah kau boleh memanggilku apa saja."

"apa saja?" Tanya Youngjae dengan senyum misteriusnya dan Daehyun hanya mengangguk."bagaiman kalau dengan sebutan 'Monster Cake'." Youngjae pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"mwo?! Yak dasar tidak sopan."

"ya sudah aku akan memanggilmu Daehyun-ssi saja." Daehyun pun hanya mendengus.

"baiklah baiklah terserah kau saja."

Youngjae menghentikan langkahnya begitu juga Daehyun."wae, kenapa kau berhenti?"

"aku akan diam disini saja." Kata Youngjae yang memang melihat tempat ini sangatlah indah. Ada sebuah jembatan ditepi sungai dan pemandangan didepannya sangatlah indah.(bayangin ajja ya^^:D)

Lama mereka berdua hanya duduk dipinggiran jembatan. Dan Daehyun tidak pernah melepas pandangannya pada sosok manis disampingnya ini yang sedari tadi tersenyum melihat kesana-kemari.

"hey sudah jam satu siang ayo kita kembali." Daehyun pun beranjak dari duduknya.

"yahh.. padahal disini sangat nyaman." Youngjae pun merasa kecewa dan ikut berdiri mengikuti Daehyun.

"nanti malam aku akan membawamu kesini lagi, dimalam hari tempat ini lebih indah."

"jinjja?" mata Youngjae pun berbinar-binar menatap Daehyun, ingin sekali Daehyun menerkam makhluk ini sekarang juga.

"nde, tapi mungkin sangatlah dingin, sekarang pun dingin apalagi nanti malam."

"gwaenchanha, pakailah jaket tebal-tebal." Daehyun hanya bisa tersenyum sekarang ini dan Youngjae sudah berjalan duluan menuju tenda.

Semua orang sudah berkumpul. Dan Baekhyun pun sudah memberi tugas pada setiap orang. Untuk mencari kayu bakar, membawa air dan berbelanja bahan makanan. Dan ada pun yang lain hanya disuruh untuk menyiapkan tempat untuk membuat barbekyu.

"oke sekarang ayo kita bekerja." Seru Baekhyun semangat, dan sekarang pun Chanyeol sudah berada disini, ia datang kesini menggunakan mobilnya sendiri.

"oppa." Panggil Naeun pada Baekhyun."apakah aku harus berbelanja sendiri, swalayankan sangat jauh."

"kau tidak sendiri, kau akan ditemani oleh Lee ahjussi." Tunjuk Baekhyun pada seorang pria paruh baya didalam mobil kolnya.

"bolehkah aku membawa Youngjae oppa?" Tanya Naeun saat melihat Youngjae sedang menyiapkan alat untuk pembakaran.

"eh? Aku?" tunjuk Youngjae kepada dirinya sendiri dan Naeun pun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"tidak bisa, kita kan sudah mendapat pekerjaan masing-masing." Naeun pun terlihat kecewa.

"gwaenchanha Baekhyun hyung aku akan menemaninya." Akhirnya Youngjae pun menawarkan dirinya karena kasihan melihat Naeun yang kecewa. Naeun pun kembali tersenyum dan Baekhyun pun pasrah.

"baiklah hati-hati."

.

Sementara itu Himchan, Yongguk dan juga Daehyun ditugaskan untuk mencari kayu bakar.

"hyung kayunya pada basah." Kata Daehyun yang berada dibelakang Yongguk.

"gwaenchanha kumpulkan saja. Hime aku sudah bilang padamu diam saja ditenda." Ujar Yongguk pada Himchan yang baru saja datang menyusul mereka.

"sirheo! Masa yang lain bekerja dan aku hanya diam ditenda."

"kan ada aku yang menggantikanmu, aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan."  
"gwaenchanha." Himchan pun tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. Dan Yongguk pun sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

.

Sementara itu Youngjae dan juga Naeun sudah berada didalam mbil bersama dengan Lee ahjussi yang akan membawa mereka ke pasar swalayan yang jarak 3 kilometer dari villa tempat mereka kemping.

Mereka pun sudah sampai diswalayan, ini sudah sore jadi hanya beberapa orang saja berlalu lalang dipasar

"Nah oppa ayo kita belanja~~ ahjuasi tunggu disini saja yah." kata Naeun sembari tersenyum kepada Lee ahjussi.

Youngjae pun mengikuti Naeun yabg sudah berada didepannya. Mereks pun membeli banyak sayuran dan juga bumbu dapur, dan tak lupa mereka pun membeli banyak daging, kan ini untuk pesta barbekyu.

"Ehh oppa aku ingin nembeli sesuatu, jadi oppa tunggu disini yahh." kata Naeun sembari tersenyum.

"Nde aku akan menunggumu." jawab Youngjae sembari tersenyum juga.

"Ehh oppa sini belanjaannya biar Naeun saja yang bawa."

"Tidak perlu. Aku saja."

"Biar aku saja oppa" Naeun pun mengambil barang belanjaan ditangan Youngjae dengan paksa. Youngjae pun akhirnya pasrah.

Lama Youngjae menunggu Naeun ditempat yang sama. Youngjae pun mencoba untuk mencari ponselnya diseluruh saku yang ada dipakaiannya, tapi itu tidak ada."Aish aku meninggalkannya ditenda." Youngjae pun memukul keningnya sendiri. Aish dasar ceroboh.

Hari pun sudah senja. Dan Youngjae pun mencoba untuk mencari Naeun. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Dan pasar pun sudah sepi. Youngjae pergi keluar pasar ketempat dimana mobil Lee ahjussi tadi diparkir. Tapi mobil tersebut sudah tidak ada.

"Ehh kemana Lee ahjussi?"

"Ohh, apakah Naeun sengaja meninggalkanku?" tebak Youngjae. Aish seharusnya Youngjae tahu ini. Karena sebelumnya Youngjae melihat Naeun marah-marah saat ia pergi bersana Daehyun tadi siang.

"Aish jinjja. Jadi bagaimana nasibku sekarang?"

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu disebuah bandara di Kota Seoul terlihat satu orang wanita yang cukup berumur tapi terlihat cantik juga bersama dengan seorang namja yang masih muda berambut cokelat dan memakai kacamata hitam.

"Selamat datang kembali di Seoul."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

"Nde? Bukannya Youngjae tadi bersamamu?"

"Mwo?! Ini sudah hampir malam hari."

"Wahh baru saja sampai, sudah disambut oleh hujan deras."

"Cium salah satu orang dari kami."

"Ohh appa, apakah aku akan bersekolah ditempat yang sama seperti hyung?"

"Sebenarnya aku dan Daehyun belum memaafkanmu sepenuhnya."

 **Gimana nih chapternya udah agak panjangankan^^? Panjanglah dikit XD, kan biasanya setiap chapter 1k atau 1,2k tapi sekarang 1,5k wkwkwk, nambah dikit~~~ tenang ajja dichapter 11 dan seterusnya wordnya 2k kok^^ yey~~**

 **Permasalahan baru dimulai nih Raeder-nim…**

 **Makasih sama yang selalu Review and Read nih FF *bow* dan makasih juga sama yang udah Favorite and Follow *bow*, dan maaf nih up nya lumayan lama^^, soalnya biar bareng sama FF Remake baru aku yang "DIVERGENT",dibaca juga yah Reader-nim^^ hehehe…**

 **Ohh iyah bentar lagi puasa nihhhh, gimana yah? Kayanya nih FF aku 'PAUSE' dulu ajja yahh? Soalnya di chapter berikutnya ada adegan kissingnya XD hehehe, tapi kalau mau sih aku upnya sesudah buka puasa ajja? Tapi apakah kalian akan membacanya Reader-nim?**

 **Oke ayo kita bales Review~~ A-Yo!**

 **yjae :**

aku penasaran bgt, siapa sih saudara tiri daeyun?

 **:**

Aku juga sangat penasaran, siapa sihc/plak/ XD, nanti juga dikasih tahu kok^^ dichapter berikutnya mungkin yah?. Makasih udah Review^^:*.

 **Kwonie18 :**

Hmm ku mencium akan adanya orang ketiga nih huweee. Ku menunggu next chap nya hehe

Aku mau bales balesan yg my sweet jg hehe. Ayo dong buat sequel nya sechapter lagi aja yg bikin greget melting ala ala wkwk. Ku doakan mendapatkan ilhamnya untuk nambah sechapter lagi wkwk

 **:**

Aku kan orang ketiganya.-. XD hahaha… iyah ini udah dinext^^

Beruntungnya Anda hahaha(angkat-angkat alis), aku udah dapet ilham~~ nih buat sequelnya(again) yang My Sweet, tapi baru dikit jadinya :D, tapi maaf yah kalau tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan isi ceritanya^^, mungkin siap publishnya nanti sesudah bulan puasa(?), mungkin… Makasih udah Review^^:*.

 **Guest : Sooya :**

Di tunggu kelanjutannya athornim ,,,gk sabar nunggu daejae jadian

 **:**

Makasih udah mau nunggu^^, iyah ini udah lanjut~, iyah bentar lagi Daejaenya jadian (sama aku XD). Makasih udah Review^^:*.

 **Guest : Jung rae gun :**

Jung rakus daehyun. Lol

 **:**

Iyah Daehyun rakuskan? Apalagi itu masakan si manis Youngjae XD hahaha. Makasih udah Review^^:*.

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	11. Chapter 11

**TWINS?!**

 **Baca sampai bawah yah Reader-nim, karena ada pengumuman yang penting^^ XD.**

Summary :

Kembar tapi beda marga?! Itulah yang terjadi pada Jung Daehyun dan Byun Baekhyun.

YAOI! It's Daejae Fanfiction. Chanbaek, Banghim, Kaisoo, Jonglo and others. B.A.P and EXO.

Yang penasaran mending langsung baca ajja^^

Cast : Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Others Cast : B.A.P member

EXO member

(DAEJAE,BAP, EXO, YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

Cerita ini keluar secara tiba-tiba dari otak kacau saya o_o(?). jadi jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan saja.

Ini hanya sekedar FF yang aku buat sesuai dengan isi pikiran/khayalan saya^^, jadi jika ada kesamaan tolong di maklumi yahh :).

Karena saya anak kembar, jadilah kepikiran bikin nih FF gaje^^

 **Cerita ini hanya milik saya!**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **CHAPTER 11**

Langit yang sangat indah berwarna jingga ini menandakan berakhirnya sore hari dan akan berganti menjadi malam hari, seorang yeoja baru saja turun dari mobil dengan tergesa-gesa."OPPA!" teriaknya.

"Ada apa Naeun-na?" tanya Baekhyun, dan semua orang yang berada disana langsung menatap Naeun dengan aneh. Yah lihatlah keadaannya yang lumayan kacau itu, mata sembab, rambut panjangnya lumayan berantakan dan keringat yang mengucur dipelipisnya.

"Youngjae oppa! Apakah Youngjae oppa ada disini?" tanyanya panik.

"Nde? Bukannya Youngjae tadi bersamamu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Nde. Tapi kami terpisah dipasar." naeun menjeda penjelasannya, dan semua orang yang berada disana menatap Naeun dengan serius termasuk Daehyun dan Chanyeol."terus kami tidak bertemu lagi, dan aku pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali saja, dan berharap kalau Yongjae oppa sudah berada disini. Tapi ternyata tidak ada yah? Ottokhae?"

"Mwo?! Ini sudah hampir malam hari." ujar Chanyeol dengan nada agak tinggi. Dan Daehyun pun tanpa berucap langsung melesat pergi dari sana menuju jalan sambil berlari. Chanyeol yang melihat pun akhirnya ikut menyusul Daehyun. Dan semua orang yang berada disana pun menjadi panik.

"Hubungi Youngjae sekarang juga!" seru Yongguk. Dan Baekhyun pun mencoba untuk menelpon Youngjae.

"Hei handphone milik Youngjae ada disini" tunjuk Himchan pada sebuah ponsel ditangannya."bagaimana ini? Youngjae memang ceroboh."

Sementara itu Daehyun terus berlari dijalan dan diikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Mereka pun berhenti dipertigaan, mereka bingung harus mengambil jalan yang mana. Dan akhirnya Daehyun berlari kearah kanan sedang Chanyeol arah kiri.

"Kalau kau menemukannya hubungi aku." ujar Chanyeol dan Daehyun pun mengangguk.

Hari sudah gelap dan udara pun mulai dingin. Cuaca pun tak mendukung hari ini, hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Hingga membuat Youngjae harus berteduh disebuah rumah kayu dipinggir jalan yang sepi.

"Aish kenapa harus turun hujan." gerutu Youngjae.

Ditempat perkemahan Baekhyun dengan yang lainnya berada didalam villa."aduh mana hujan lagi."

"Aku dan Yongguk akan ikut mencari Youngjae." kata Himchan."kau memegang kunci mobil milik Chanyeolkan?" tanya Himchan pada Baekhyun.

"Nde hyung ini." Baekhyun pun menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Yongguk."biarkan aku ikut hyung."

"Tidak perlu, kau tunggu disini saja. Kalau-kalau Youngjae tiba, hubungi kami arra?" Baekhyun pun hanya bisa mengangguk.

.

.

"Wahh baru saja sampai, sudah disambut oleh hujan deras." ucap namja berambut cokelat ini didalam mobilnya sembari menatap keluar jendela.

"Tak apa nak, yang penting kita tidak kehujanan." ujar seoarang wanita cantik paruh baya ini sembari memegang tangan sang putra dipangkuannya.'aku kembali Jung Ilwoo.'

.

.

Himchan dan Yongguk sudah berada didalam mobil. Tapi mereka berhenti dipertigaan, mereka berpikir-pikir apakah mereka harus mengambil jalur kanan atau kiri, tapi akhirnya mereka memilih jalur kiri. Mobil pun melaju kembali. Setelah beberapa saat mobil mereka berhenti karena melihat seseorang didepan sana.

.

Dehyun terus mencari dan mencari tidak peduli dengan hujan yang mengguyur dirinya."YOUNGJAE-YA!."

.

Sama halnya dengan Daehyun, Chanyeol pun tak henti-hentinya mencari Youngjae walaupun air hujan mengguyurnya."YOUNGJAE-YA!"

.

Youngjae masih berada ditempatnya, disebuah rumah kayu yang terbuka dipinggir jalan berharap seseorang akan mencarinya."Aish hujan semakin deras saja. Tidak tahukah bahwa aku sangat kedinginan." gerutunya sembari mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit.

Youngjae berhenti diacara menggerutunya terhadap langit, karena mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu dikediaman keluarga Jung terlihat seorang pria tampan yang hampir berumur sedang duduk dikursi kerjanya sembari menatap keluar jendela yang dialiri oleh air hujan. Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya dan masuklah seorang pria paruh baya berpakaian rapih."Sajjang-nim, istri dan putra anda baru saja tiba dari Amerika." ujarnya sembari menunduk hormat saat tuannya memutar kursi kerjanya.

"Hahh aku mengerti." katanya sembari memijit pelipisnya.

"Jadi saya harus membawanya kerumah ini, atau ketempat lain?"

"Karena masa pengasingannya sudah berakhir, dan mereka sudah menebus dosanya, biarkan mereka kembali kerumah ini." pria paruh baya itu pun mengerti dan langsung undur diri dari sana, setelah sebelumnya membungkuk hormat.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Daehyun belum memaafkanmu sepenuhnya."

.

.

.

Yongguk menepikan mobilnya didekat orang tersebut dan ternyata itu adalah Chanyeol."Chanyeol-ah masuklah." Chanyeol pun memasuki mobil miliknya dikursi penumpang.

"Bagaimana, apakah sudah ada kabar?" tanyanya sembari menyibak rambutnya yang sangat basah, tak peduli dengan air yang menetes dari setiap pakaiannya.

"Belum." jawab Himchan sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Mobil mereka pun melaju kembali.

.

Sementara itu dari kejauhan Daehyun melihat seseorang sedang berteduh disebuah rumah kayu. Orang itu seperti sedang mencari sesuatu, dan Daehyun pun langsung berlari dan memeluk orang itu. Orang yang dipeluk langsung membelalakan matanya.

"Dae..Daehyun-ah..."

"Pabbo. Kau membuatku khawatir." katanya tanpa melepas pelukan itu dan lebih mempererat pelukannya. Mata Youngjae pun meredup dan balas memeluk Daehyun yang gemetaran karena menahan dingin. Youngjae pun menepuk-nepuk punggung Daehyun."aku baik-baik saja." ujar Youngjae sembari tersenyum lembut.

Daehyun dan Youngjae pun akhirnya tetap berada disitu, karena hujan semakin deras saja. Hening yang tercipta semenjak tadi.

"Daehyun-ah bagaimana jika kau sakit." Akhirnya Youngjae membuka suaranya."kau ingat terakhir kali kau memberikan jaketmu padaku, hanya begitu saja kau langsung sakit."

"Hahaha gwaenchanha. Yang penting aku tidak mati."

"Aish kau ini. Jangan bicara sembarangan." Youngjae pun memukul lengan Daehyun.

"Appo." ringisnya sembari mengusap-ngusap lengannya yang tidak sakit sama sekali.

"Rasakan." Daehyun pun hanya mendelik.

"Ohh aku belum mengabari Chanyeol hyung." seru Daehyun sembari mengambil ponselnya disaku jaketnya.

"Ehh Chanyeol hyung?"

"Nde hyung aku sudah menemukan Youngjae. Ya dia ada bersamaku sekarang." kata Daehyun sembari menatap Youngjae yang juga menatapnya.

"Wae wae wae?" tanya Youngjae pelan hampir berbisik, tapi Daehyun mengabaikannya.

"Nde Yongguk hyung, aku akan menunggumu." Daehyun pun menutup sambungan telponnya.

"Wae?"

"Mereka akan menjemput kita." Youngjae pun hanya ber-oh ria.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil sudah berada didepan Daehyun dan Youngjae. Seseorang keluar dari mobil dan langsung memeluk Youngjae.

"Hyu-hyung..."

"Kau ini membuatku khawatir saja." Daehyun menatap dengan tidak suka saat Chanyeol memeluk Youngjae barusan.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung." ucap Youngjae menenangkan. Dan mereka pun melajukan kembali mobilnya menuju villa tempat mereka berkemah. Disana Youngjae disambut dengan sebuah pelukan oleh Baekhyun. Dan Naeun pun meminta maaf. Naeun bilang tadi Naeun mencari Youngjae, tapi Youngjae tidak ada ditempatnya. Padahal Youngjae tadi menunggu sangat lama ditempatnya, tapi Youngjae tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya tersenyum saja, ia tidak ingin memperumit keadaan.

Tak terasa jam pun sudah menunjukan tepat pukul 9 malam. Dan mereka pun sudah melupakan kejadian tadi, karena Youngjae pun tidak kenapa-napa. Dan acara pun dilanjutkan dengan bermain game. Yap apalagi kalau bukan Truth or Dare. Itu permainan yang paling populer dikalangan anak remajakan? Apalagi kalau sedang MT seperti ini.

Mereka pun duduk melingkar diruang tengah divilla milik Baekhyun. Walau pun diluar hujan sudah reda, tapi keadaan tanah sangatlah becek, jadi mereka lebih memilih untuk tinggal didalam.

"Cha, aku akan memutar botolnya." kata Baekhyun siap memutat botol yang berda ditengah mereka. Semua orang pun memasang wajah seriusnya. Botol masih berputar bersiap mencari mangsanya. Dan botol pun berhenti di Sunhwa.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Truth." jawabnya mantap.

"Oke siapa cinta pertamamu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyum menggodanya. Pipi Sunhwa pun jadi merona.

"Emh, molla aku lupa hehe." semua orang pun mendesah, Sunhwa hanya menggaruk kepalanya. Dan permainan pun berlanjut kembali. Botol selanjutnya berhenti di Jongin, dia pun sama memilih Truth, dengan pertanyaan yang sama pula, tapi jawabannya sungguh membuat jengkel, jawabannya pasti berakhir dengan gombalan terhadap Kyungsoo. Oke kita teruskan kembali gamenya. Botol pun berhenti di Seulgi, dia pun sama memilih Truth. Botol sudah mendapatkan 5 mangsa tapi mereka semua pasti memilih 'Truth', kenapa tidak 'Dare' itu membuat Daehyun jengkel.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang memilih Dare? Kalian ini penakut sekali." Kata Daehyun sarkastik.

"Uhh lihat saja nanti Jung, kalau nanti giliranmu kau harus pilih Dare arra?" tantang Yongguk. Daehyun pun menjawabnya dengan mantap"OKE."

"Baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan." Baekhyun kembali memutar botol tersebut dan putaran itu berhenti di Youngjae."Assa, Youngjae-ya siapa cinta pertamamu?" tanya Baekhyun semangat, Youngjae pun langsung memasang wajah berpikirnya. Semua orang menatapnya. Terutama Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"Hmmm... Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya. Seingatku aku bertemu dengannya saat aku berumur enam tahun."

"Hahh itu namanya bukan cinta. Masa anak kecil sudah mengerti hal yang begitu." Ucap Daehyun sarkastik dan Youngjae hanya memelototinya. _Dasar menyebalkan._

"Kau ini merusak suasana saja." Himchan pun memukul kepala Daehyun.

"Appo hyung."

"Rasakan."

"Sudah sudah ayo kita lanjut~~~"

"Siap-siap Jung kali ini pasti berhenti diarahmu~" goda Yongguk, Daehyun hanya mendengus. Dan itu tepat sekali, karena botol itu tepat berhenti diarah Daehyun."Yes! Biar aku yang memberinya tantangan." seru Yongguk ia pun tersenyum misterius, dan semua orang pun menjadi penasaran.

"Cium salah satu orang dari kami." Semua orang pun melongo mendengar tantangan dari Yongguk itu.

.

Dikediaman kelurga Jung terlihat dua orang namja dan satu orang eoja sedang duduk dimeja makan sembari menikmati makan malam mereka.

"Hm yeobo dimana uri Daehyunie?" tanya wanita paruh baya ini dengan senyum yang dipaksakan?

Mr. Jung pun hanya menatapnya dengan tidak suka."Daehyun sedang MT bersama teman klubnya."

"Ohh appa, apakah aku akan bersekolah ditempat yang sama seperti hyung?" tanya adik tiri Daehyun ini dengan antusias.

"Hm. Kau harus manjaga sikapmu."

"Nde." Jawabnya lesu karena tatapan yang dipancarkan ayahnya seperti yang tidak suka. _Apa salahku?!_

Sang eomma pun menatapnya dengan prihatin, ini semua memang salahnya. Itulah sebabnya mereka berdua diasingkan selama beberapa tahun di Amerika. Bukannya merenungkan kesalahannya. Ia malah akan mengulanginya kembali. Wanita ini memang tidak berubah sama sekali. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah harta.

.

Daehyun pun menatap Yongguk sembari menyeringai, ia sama sekali tidak takut akan tantangan itu. Justru ini adalah kesempatannya. Daehyun pun menghampiri sesorang dan langsung menarik dagunya. Dan orang yang ditarik dagunya itu terbelalak menatap bola hitam dihadapannya. Daehyun tersenyum sebelum melancarkan aksinya. Semua orang yang berada disitu menelan salivanya dengan berat.

"Wow..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Ahahaaaa (malah ketawa) ahahaha SAM gak tau mau ngomong apa XD, inginnya sih setiap UP chapter itu maunya SAM itu menyapa para Reader-nim^^, biar lebih deket gimanaaa gitu XD. Tapi karena sekarang sedang bulan puasa SAM mau ngucapin "Selamat Beribadah Puasa bagi yang Menunaikannya^^~". Semoga dibulan penuh berkah ini para Reader-nim mau pada Review nih FF XD Hehehe…**

 **Sebelumnya makasih sama yang udah Read, Review, Favorite And Follow nih FF~. kamsahamnida*bow***

 **Oke deh A-yo! Kita bales Review~~**

 **yjae :**

isshhhh naeun lagi naeun lagi , kenapa sih harus ada nama itu?

 **:**

Karenaaaa Naeun juga cocok jadi pengganggu hubungan Daejae XD, menurut aku sih^^. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Guest : Jung rae gun :**

yaaelahh daejae ucul aned siiiii wkkw

.

.

btw pas adegan yjae yg ditinggal naeun aku ngebayangin pas adegan nya eunji di WD cheer up kwkwkwk

jadinya malah ngebayangin ntar daehyun marah ke naeun kaya si kim yeol marah ke kwon soo ah :D

 **:**

Iyah hihihi…

Ahahaha begitukah?, kepikiran juga sih XD, tapi setelah baca chapter ini beda kan? Soalnya disini gak ada yang marah sama Naeun. Soalnya Youngjae-ku baik hati sihh :D hehehe. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Guest : Sooya :**

Tu youngjae kasian banget di tinggal ,naeun kurang ajar banget sih ,,nanti dae bakalan nolongin jae kan ,ditunggu kelanjutannya athornim

 **:**

Iyah kasian:(, untung ada aku yang nemenin XD hehehe, iyah kurang ajar bangetz sihhh (maaf udah buat Naeun jadi kurang ajar disini XD).. udah taukan Daehyun nolongin^^, makasih udah nunggu~ini udah dilanjut^^. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Kwonie18 :**

Ku kepo siapa saudara tirinya daehyun, jangan jangan nanti malah sekongkolan sama naeun lagi hmm, pokoknya youngjae ga boleh tersakiti disini wkwk. Semangat author-nim ditunggu next chapt secepatnya hehe

Mau bales yg my sweet (sequel) hehe. Yeeaayyy dibikin next chapt nya lagi, ditunggu ya author-nim, gomawo

 **:**

Aku juga kepo siapa sih saudara tirinya Daehyun/plak/. Hmmm entahlah XD. Pasti akan tersakiti :( apalagi Daehyunnya.. Makasih udah nyemangatin~~ dan makasih juga udah mau nunggu^^ iyah ini udah dinext^^.

Yeyyy iyah makasih udah mau nunggu^^, tapi maaf kalau gak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan ceritanya, hahaha sama sama. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Ohhh iyahhh maaf sekali nih FF TWINS?! Akan aku 'PAUSE' dulu Reader-nim, sampai lebaran hehehe. Liatkan diatas TBCnya adegan apa? Aku gak mau membuat para Reader-nim jadi batal Puasa XD gegara SAM (padahal bisa di UP nya sesudah buka puasa), tapi akunya gak mau:(, bukan gak mau sihh, soalnya aku gak punya HP Reader-nimmm, menyedihkan yahh? HP ku rusak. Jadi aku juga selalu UP nya diwarnet, jadi masa nanti yang lain tarawih aku ke warnet sihh XD hahaha. Jadi aku 'PAUSE' ajja yahh Reader-nim. Sekali lagi SAM minta maaf *bow*.**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	12. Chapter 12

**TWINS?!**

Summary :

Kembar tapi beda marga?! Itulah yang terjadi pada Jung Daehyun dan Byun Baekhyun.

YAOI! It's Daejae Fanfiction. Chanbaek, Banghim, Kaisoo, Jonglo and others. B.A.P and EXO.

Yang penasaran mending langsung baca ajja^^

Cast : Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Others Cast : B.A.P member

EXO member

(DAEJAE,BAP, EXO, YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Drama/Mystery/Hurt-Comfort/**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

Cerita ini keluar secara tiba-tiba dari otak kacau saya o_o(?). jadi jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan saja.

Ini hanya sekedar FF yang aku buat sesuai dengan isi pikiran/khayalan saya^^, jadi jika ada kesamaan tolong di maklumi yahh :).

Karena saya anak kembar, jadilah kepikiran bikin nih FF gaje^^

 **Cerita ini hanya milik saya!** **Tapi B.A.P dan Daejae belum jadi milik saya(?) /Plakk/ XD wkwkwkkkk,.**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **CHAPTER 12**

Youngjae terbelalak saat benda kenyal itu menempel dengan sempurna dibibir cherynya. Youngjae tak bisa bergerak sama sekali, entah ada dimana kesadarannya saat ini.

"Oh h w waww, apakah kita sebaiknya pergi saja?" tanya Baekhyun dengan canggung. Mereka semua pun mengangguk kecuali Naeun dan Chanyeol. Naeun sangat kesal, sampai ia pun harus ditarik oleh Seulgi, karena yang lain sudah pergi dari tempat itu.

"Wahh kenapa jadi aku yang gugup yah?" ucap Himchan sembari memegangi pipinya yang memanas.

"Wae? Apa kau ingin melakukannya?" tanya Yongguk dengan suara yang menggoda, wajah Himchan pun semakin memerah dan ia pun berlari meninggalkan Yongguk yang sedang tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan kekasihnya itu."ugh aku jadi ingin memakanmu Hime."(jangan tanya aku pun tak mengerti hehehe XD)

Lanjut pada si Daejae yang sedang berciuman ini :D

Youngjae tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali entah kenapa. Tatapan Daehyun barusan seperti memenjarakan dirinya didalam tatapan itu. Youngjae pun perlahan menutup kedua kelopak matanya dan mencengkram kuat ujung pakaiannya. Merasa tidak ada perlawanan Daehyun pun semakin menarik tengkuk Youngjae dan memperdalam Ciumannya, ia melumat lembut bibir bawah dan atas Youngjae. Memiringkan kan kepalanya kearah lain begitu juga dengan Youngjae, tapi sekarang kedua tangan Youngjae berada tepat didada bidang milik seorang Jung Daehyun. Merasa kehabisan napas Youngjae pun memukul pelan dada Daehyun. Dan Daehyun pun terpaksa melepas tautan bibir mereka dengan terengah-egah.

"Manis sekali." kata Daehyun sembari tersenyum dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Youngjae menjadi tersipu.

"A... Aku..." Youngjae pun berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Daehyun sembari memegangi kedua pipinya, Daehyun hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Aish Yoo Youngjae apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" gumam Youngjae sembari memukul kepalanya sendiri."Aish jinjja tapi dia... " Youngjae pun membayangkan kejadian barusan sembari tersenyum konyol."ohh tidak tidak, Youngjae pabbo sadarlah." ia pun menampar pipinya sendiri."Terus tadi kenapa aku menutup mataku?! Aghh Wae wae wae?!" lanjutnya lagi sembari memukul udara kosong. Dari kejauhan seseorang menatap Youngjae dengan pandangan sedihnya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah dan semua orang sudah siap dengan barang-barang mereka. Yap mereka akan pulang hari ini, seharusnya mereka pulang besok, tapi entahlah mereka akan pulang hari ini saja.

Dan Youngjae belum keluar dari kamar mandi sedari tadi."aduhh bagaimana ini ?" gumam Youngjae sembari menggigiti kuku jarinya sendiri. Ia pun membayangkan saat dimana Daehyun menciumnya semalam. Pipi chubbynya jadi merona. Apakah Daehyun merasakan gugup juga sekarang? Apakah Daehyun menyukainya? Kenapa dia melakukan itu? Apakah karena itu sebuah tantangan jadi ia menciumnya? Tapi kan masih ada yeoja cantik juga disekitarnya? Itulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berada dibenak Youngjae sedari tadi."aish jinjja, membuatku gila saja." dan Youngjae pun perlahan membuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut, dan berjalan mengendap-mengendap menuju depan. Saat ia sudah sampai disana, Youngjae tidak melihat siapapun didepan sana, Ia pun menggaruk kepalanya. _"kemana mereka?"_

"Mencari sesuatu?" tiba-tiba saja Youngjae jadi menegang mendengar suara itu. Itu suara Daehyun, tepat berada dibelakangnya."mereka sudah pergi." lanjut Daehyun sembari menyeringai.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu saat Youngjae masih berada dikamar mandi, Daehyun memaksa semua orang untuk pulang duluan. Baekhyun gembira bukan kepalang. Ia dan yang lain pun pergi duluan. Tapi sebelum itu Daehyun meminjam kunci mobil Chanyeol terlebih dahulu. Awalnya Chanyeol tidak mau, dan mereka ingin pulang bersama-sama. Tapi setelah bicara dengan Baekhyun akhirnya Chanyeol menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Daehyun dengan amat terpaksa.

Disinilah Daehyun sekarang berdua dengan seorang Yoo Youngjae. Daehyun pun mendekati Youngjae yang masih membelakanginya. Dan perlahan menarik lengan Youngjae agar menghadapnya. Youngjae menundukan kepalanya. Daehyun mengernyit."wae?" tidak ada respon."wae? Apa karena aku menciummu? Dan kau masih merasa malu? Haha kau ini, abaikan saja itukan hanya permainan."

"Mwo?!" Youngjae menatap Daehyun dengan tajam."ha-hanya permainan?!"

"Hm. Itu hanya per ma i nan."

"K kau!" mata Youngjae berkaca-kaca, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan berbalik arah hendak meninggalkan Daehyun. Tapi Daehyun langsung membawa Youngjae kedalam sebuah pelukan yang hangat. Youngjae membatu. Dan Daehyun pun menghembuskan napasnya.

"Kau ini mudah terbawa suasana sekali. Aku tadi hanya menggoda mu. Mana mungkin aku mencium seseorang tanpa sebuah alasan." ucap Daehyun tanpa melepas pelukan itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukannya?" Tanya Youngjae pelan, bahkan terdengar seperti bisikan, tapi Daehyun masih bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Daehyun pun menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Karena aku..." Daehyun melepas pelukan itu dan langsung menatap Youngjae yang juga menatapnya."ingin saja melakukannya." Lanjut Daehyun sembari tertawa melihat wajah kesal Youngjae."wae kau mengharapkan jawaban yang lain?" Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Daehyun, Youngjae berlalu pergi meninggalkan Daehyun.

 _"Hah karena ingin melakukannya?_

 _Itu adalah ciuman pertamaku... Dan aku ingin yang menciumku untuk pertama kalinya adalah orang yang kusukai dan orang yang menyukaiku , tapi dia...!"_

Youngjae pun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan terus berjalan cepat menuju sebuah jembatan dipinggir sungai, saat ia pertama kali datang ketempat ini ya bersama Daehyun. Tanpa disadarinya Daehyun terus mengikuti Youngjae.

"Hei aku hanya bercanda. Jadi maafkan aku." Youngjae terus berjalan menghiraukan wajah memohon Daehyun. Entah apa yang dipikirkan namja bermarga Jung ini. Setiap kali berbicara dengan Youngjae selalu saja hal-hal yang menyebalkan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Daehyun pun langsung menarik Youngjae kedalam sebuah ciuman yang sangat panjang dan lembut. Youngjae sangat terkejut, ia pun mencoba melepaskan diri dari Daehyun, tapi Daehyun langsung melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Youngjae dan memeluknya dengan erat. Youngjae terus memberontak, walaupun ciuman ini bukan ciuman penuh nafsu. Ini hanyalah sebuah ciuman penuh kasih sayang dan cinta, dan akhirnya Youngjae pun berhenti memberontak saat Daehyun melepas tautan bibir mereka mata Daehyun masih tertutup rapat."kau lihat, mana mungkin aku mencium orang lain begitu saja. Aku hanya mencium seseorang yang aku sukai." Youngjae pun terkejut mendengar kata-kata Daehyun. Jadi Daehyun menyukainya? Rasanya ada berjuta-juta kupu-kupu yang beterbangan didalam perut Youngjae.

"Yoo Youngjae maukah kau menjadi kekasih dari seorang Jung Daehyun?" Daehyun mengutarakan perasaannya dengan menatap Hazel indah didepannya dengan tatapan serius, tapi orang didepannya tidak merespon sama sekali.

"Yak!"

"N nnde?"

"Kau tidak mendengarku?"

"Hah?"

"Wahh jinjja. Kau benar-benar Yoo Youngjae." Daehyun pun kesal dengan Youngjae."kau benar-benar tidak mendengarku?" tanya Daehyun lagi karena melihat wajah linglung Youngjae."kau benar-benar." Daehyun pun berjalan ketepi jembatan membelakangi Youngjae.

Youngjae mendengarnya! Sangat sangat mendengarnya, ia diam karena merasa sangat malu.

"O.. Oke..." gumam Youngjae. Youngjae pun perlahan tapi pasti langsung berjalan kearah Daehyun seperti ada sesuatu yang menarik dirinya untuk memeluk Daehyun dari bekalang dengan sangat erat dan membenamkan wajahnya dipunggung milik seorang Jung Daehyun.

Daehyun terkejut saat merasakan seseorang melingkar kan lengannya diperutnya. Lalu ia tersenyum bahagia dan langsung menggenggam erat tangan yang berada diperutnya.

 _Kau sekarang milikku Yoo Youngjae._

.

Sementara itu sarapan yang tak nyaman terjadi disebuah meja makan milik seorang Jung Ilwoo ayah dari seorang Jung Daehyun. Ilwoo yang sedari tadi fokus membaca koran paginya sesekali ia menyesap kopi yang berada diatas meja makan. Sementara seorang anak muda terlihat sangat lesu hingga membuat eommanya khawatir.

"Ada apa Hoseok-ah?" sang ibu bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Aku ingin bertemu Daehyun hyung eomma." Ilwoo pun langsung menatap Hoseok, sedangkan sang eomma terkejut memdengarnya.

Ilwoo pun berkata."Daehyun akan pulang besok."

Setelah sarapan Ilwoo langsung berangkat kerja. Sedang Hoseok langsung menuju ruang tengah dan menyalakan televisi, dan eommanya langsung pergi kekamarnya.

Merasa bosan Hoseok pun pergi untuk melihat eommanya. Tapi ia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan sang eomma dengan seseorang diponselnya.

"Ya terus awasi dia. Kudengar dia berada di Yangppyeong sekarang."

"..."

"Ya tentu saja aku akan membuatnya menderita kembali."

"..."

"Ini untuk kebaikan Hoseok."

Hoseok pun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa eommanya... _Eo... Eomma..._

.

Daehyun sedang mendirikan kembali tenda dipinggir jembatan. Youngjae manatapnya dengan aneh bercampur bingung."untuk apa kau mendirikan tenda lagi?"

"Kau ingat? Kemarin aku bilang aku akan mengajakmu kembali kesini pada malam hari." oh ya Youngjae ingat, sangat ingat. Tapi karena kejadian kemarin ia pun jadi lupa.

"Hanya berdua?" Daehyun pun mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah Youngjae. Itu berarti dia akan bermalam dengan Daehyun? Hanya berdua? _Bagaimana bisa aku berduaan dengan orang mesum macam Daehyun._ Wajah Youngjae pun jadi memerah.

"Wae? Apakau memikirkan yang tidak-tidak? Aku tidak semesum yang kau pikirkan." Daehyun bisa membaca pikirannya? Daehyun pun tertawa kecil melihat wajah kekasih barunya itu.

"A... Ani..."

"Sudahlah, kemarilah." Daehyun menyuruh Youngjae untuk duduk disampingnya diluar tenda yang tepat menghadap ke pemandangan indah didepan jembatan. Youngjae pun langsung duduk disamping Daehyun. Rasanya ia sangat gugup. Youngjae pun memandang Daehyun yang sedang memandang pemandangan didepannya. Daehyun merangkul pundak Youngjae dan langsung merapatkan mereka. Youngjae awalnya terkejut, tetapi sesaat kemudian ia mendaratkan kepalanya dipundak kiri Daehyun sembari tersenyum. Tak apakan? Daehyun sekarang miliknya kan?. Daehyun tersenyum juga melihat Youngjae sudah tidak malu-malu lagi padanya

.

"Ohh bahagianya~~ akhirnya Daehyun ku menemukan seseorang." kata namja ini Baekhyun sembari tersenyum bahagia. Chanyeol yang berada disebelahnya hanya menatapnya cuek."mereka serasikan?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang melamun."yak."

"Eo eohh? Waeyo?"

"Aish menyebalkan." Baekhyun pun berlalu pergi."Himchan hyung tunggu aku." ia pun langsung merangkul tangan Himchan disebelah kiri, karena disebelah kanannya sudah ada Yongguk. Yap sekarang mereka sedang double date disebuah mal. Bukan berempat sih... Yah tepat didepan mereka terlihat seorang namja jangkung sedang melihat-lihat sekelilingnya dengan sangat antusias. Yah itu adalah Junhong. Ya tadi saat Himchan pulang ia sedang sendirian dirumah dan saat Himchan akan pergi lagi ia merengek ingin ikut akhirnya Himchan pun membawa adik kesayangannya itu.

"Ehh bukannya itu Jongup Hyung?" gumam Junhong karena melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan Jongup sedang menaiki lift."kurasa bukan." Junhong mangangkat bahu dan langsung membalikkan badannya dan menatap para hyungnya."hyung aku lapar~~~"

"Ohh jinjja?" Himchan melihat arlojinya dan jam sudah menunjukan untuk waktunya makan malam."kalau begitu ayo kita makan."

.

Sementara itu udara makin dingin saja ditempat Daehyun dan Youngjae berada."Daehyun-ah kita pulang saja nde?" bujuk Youngjae. Ya sedari tadi Youngjae mengajak Daehyun untuk pulang, karena melihat pacar barunya itu kedinginan walau pun ia sudah memakai mantel dan menyalakan api unggun pula, tapi Daehyun tetep _keukeuh_ tidak ingin pulang."atau setidaknya kita diam divilla saja?" Daehyun menggeleng lagi membuat Youngjae jengkel saja.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku akan mengajakmu kemari pada malam hari."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Dan aku tidak ingin kau sakit lagi."

"Kau tinggal membuatkan bubur untukku."

Youngjae mengernyit."bukankah bubur buatanku tidak enak?"

"Ani. Bubur buatanmu sangat lah enak."

"Lalu kenapa waktu itu kau bilang tidak enak?"

"Eyy aku hanya bercanda saat itu."

"Mwo?!"

"Hei aku hanya tidak ingin kau cepat-cepat pergi dari rumahku." Daehyun berkata dengan cepat karena melihat Youngjae yang akan memukulnya. Youngjae jadi tersipu.

"Hah aku lapar..." Youngjae mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau ingin makan apa? Sosis bakar, ayam bakar, atau ramen?"

"Ramen." jawab Youngjae mantap.

"Oke, ayo kita memasak ramen."

Setelah beberapa menit pun ramen sudah tersaji dan mereka menyantapnya dengan nikmat. Setelah selesai tiba-tiba Youngjae teringat sesuatu.

"Oh iya. Daehyun-ah kenapa kau dan Baekhyun hyung memiliki marga yang berbeda?" nah ini adalah pertanyaan yang tidak dijawab oleh Baekhyun saat ia pertama kali berkenalan dengan Baekhyun dulu.

"Hmm kau ingin tahu?" Youngjae mengangguk mantap."poppo~~" Daehyun memanyunkan bibir seksinya, dan itu membuat Youngjae merona.

Tapi itu juga membuat Youngjae memukul kepala Daehyun."yak, apa apaan kau ini." Youngjae pun memalingkan wajahnya dan memegang pipinya yang memanas.

"Ya sudah aku tidak akan bercerita." Daehyun memanyunkan bibirnya lagi dan pura-pura ngambek. Youngjae pun secepat kilat mencium bibir Daehyun dan memalingkan wajahnya kembali. Dan akhirnya Daehyhun tersenyum lebar."apa-apan itu! Tidak terasa sama sekali."

Youngjae menggeram dan langsung membentak Daehyun."Ya sudah kalau tidak ingin bercerita." Youngjae pun beranjak pergi dari tempatnya dan langsung berdiri ditepi jembatan. Daehyun tersenyum misterius dan langsung menghampiri Youngjae dan memeluk Youngjae dibelakang. Youngjae jadi menegang. Daehyun berbisik ditelinga Youngjae."aku hanya bercanda Baby, oke aku akan menceritakannya."

Youngjae tersenyum dan langsung berbalik untuk manghadap Daehyun dan saat itu juga Youngjae langsung mencium Daehyun lagi dengan sangat sangat dalam dibibirnya walaupun hanya beberap detik saja mampu membuat hati Daehyun jadi berdebar. Youngjae pun langsung memeluk Daehyun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona didada Daehyun. Daehyun tersenyum juga dan balas memeluk Youngjae tak kalah eratnya."bagaimana kalau aku bercerita didalam tenda saja. Disini sudah sangat dingin. Youngjae pun mengangguk.

Mereka masuk kedalam tenda dan berbaring saling berhadapan selimut tebal menutupi mereka berdua sampai pundak. Daehyun pun memulai ceritanya.

"Jadi..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC✌😂💗🐰

 **SAM kambek SAM kambek! Yooohoooo~~ adakah yang nunggu nihh FF? SAM harap ada^^,**

 **Oh iyah pertama-tama,**

🙏 **Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri🙏**

 **Minal aidzin wal faizin😘~ mohon maaf lahir dan batin🙏🙇, maaf kan SAM jika SAM punya salah dalam hal penulisan dan lainnya yahh Reader-nim😁😂 hehehe...**

 **Oke deh sebelumnya mungkin, para pembaca disini ada yang belum tau kalau saya ingin dipanggilnya SAM yah~ hehehe, panggil aku SAM yahh Reader-nim *wink***

 **Tapi Reader-nim SAM gak 'PD' nihh untuk nge-up chapter berikutnya, ceritanya amat NGAWUR huweeee. Isi pikiran sangat jauh beda nihh saat akan dituangkan kedalam tulisannya Hiks, udah mah dichap 12 ini teh, sebenernya adegan pas waktu Dae nembak Jae seharusnya gak begituuuu Hiks, waktu nulis pertama kalinya tu adegan gak ke SAVE sama SAM huweee(padahal tu adegan lebih bagus lho, walaupun beda dikit), SAM nangis hayoo waktu itu gak save, asli SAM nangis, tengah malem lagi itu teh, terus lebih parahnya lagi SAM sekarang lagi dapet "WB" nihhh terhadap nih FF. maaf kan SAM :"( taukan istilah "Writer's Block", SAM lagi dapet nihh. So kalo SAM Upnya lama tak apa kan Reader-nim*BOW*. MIAN SAM malah curhattt. Ehh iyahh satu hal lagi, udah tau kan siapa adik tirinya Daehyun? Yap, Jung Hoseok :D**

 **Dannn Sequel My Sweet(again) udah ada nihh^^ bagi yang menunggu, judulnya "Believe", dibaca yah Reader-nim *BOW*, udah SAM Up juga barusan^^ bareng yang lainnya**

 **Dan terus, selama bulan JUNI ini SAM tiap minggunya akan nge-publish FF Daejae yang oneshoot yeyyy~ "special menuju ulang tahun pacar aku(?) Jung Daehyun^^ hehehe" bentar lagi kan kan kan?*_***

 **Sebelumnya makasih sama yang udah Read, Review, Favorite and Follow FF SAM yang 'DaejaeDaejae', kamsahamnida*BOW***

 **Thanks For Review :**

 **/jungyoungjae/guest:Sooya/daejaeeeee/guest:Damchu14/**

 **Entahlah, SAM lagi mikir-mikir nihh buat bikin Sequelnya^^, karena gak tau kenapa setiap ada yang minta Sequel, pasti SAM inginnya bikin(karena SAM baik hati mungkin yah/plakk/ hehehe), jadi lagi SAM usahain yahh untuk bikin sequellnya ditunggu ajja yah~^^**

 **Oke deh A-yo! Kita bales Review^^**

 **yjae :**

aarrggggghhhh~ kenapa si thor suka bgt bikin org penasaran?

 **:**

emang SAM suka bangetz bikin para Reader penasaran hehehe. Itukan yang membuat cerita lebih menarik^^ wkwkwkkk. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Guest : Sooya :**

Aq yakin daehyun pasti nyium youngjae ,bakalan nunggu habis lebaran donk athornim ,dan daejae akan membuat adegan apa yaa sampek ngebatalin puasa hahahaha .

 **:**

Hahaha iya lah udah pasti hehehe~. Makasih udah mau nunggu sampe sekarang, terhura deh :"D. sebenernya sihh gak terlalu gimanaaa gitukan adegannya? Jadiii entah itu bisa ngebatalin puasa gak tau nggak wkwkkk XD. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Guest : jung rae gun :**

tbc nyya selalu tidak tepat kaak-_-

 **:**

Hehehe mian Jung rae gun-ssi kalau tbcnya gak tepat, yang bikin penasaran lebih baguskan kkkk. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Kwonie18 :**

Itu daehyun yg dicium harus youngjae pokoknya ga mau tau wkwk. Btw jadi ibu tiri daehyun itu jahat? Terus adik tirinya daehyun jahat jg ga? Mulai ngebingungin nih wkwk mulai ada konflik di chapter selanjutnya sepertinya. Ditunggu next chapt nya abis lebaran wkwk

Bales my sweet nih hehe. Ku percayakan ceritanya padamu hehe. Pokoknya harus yg so sweet hehe

 **:**

Iyah aku juga gak mau tau!(padahal udah tau wkwkwk). Iyah jahatttt, gak tau tah nanti aku Tanya dulu deh sama Hoseoknya/plak/ hehehe. Iyah permasalan mulai naik nih dari permukaan(?) wkwkwk, iyah konflik2 pun akan berdatangan satu per satu^^. Makasih udah mau nunggu sampe sekarang, terhura deh:"D

Udah ada nih sequelnya judulnya 'Believe'^^, maaf kalau ceritanya kurang Sweet:), dibaca yahh~^^. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	13. Chapter 13

**TWINS?!**

Summary :

Kembar tapi beda marga?! Itulah yang terjadi pada Jung Daehyun dan Byun Baekhyun.

YAOI! It's Daejae Fanfiction. Chanbaek, Banghim, Kaisoo, Jonglo and others. B.A.P and EXO.

Yang penasaran mending langsung baca ajja^^

Cast : Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Others Cast : B.A.P member

EXO member

(DAEJAE,BAP, EXO, YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Drama/Mystery/Hurt-Comfort/**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

Cerita ini keluar secara tiba-tiba dari otak kacau saya o_o(?). jadi jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan saja.

Ini hanya sekedar FF yang aku buat sesuai dengan isi pikiran/khayalan saya^^, jadi jika ada kesamaan tolong di maklumi yahh :).

Karena saya anak kembar, jadilah kepikiran bikin nih FF gaje^^

 **Cerita ini hanya milik saya!** **Tapi B.A.P dan Daejae belum jadi milik saya(?) /Plakk/ XD wkwkwkkkk,.**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Di chapter ini, isinya flashback semua^^. Maaf kalau ceritanya ngawur*BOW***

 **CHAPTER 13**

Seorang yeoja cantik bernama Jung Somin adalah seorang yang sangat baik hati. Ia selalu saja memberi senyuman kepada setiap orang yang ia lewati disekitarnya. Yah karena orangtuanya yang sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan pernah bilang, bahwa ia harus bersikap ramah kepada setiap orang, muda maupun tua.

Ia pun bekerja disebuah perusahaan IT milik keluarga Jung yang terkenal itu. Dan sang Presdir pun menaruh hati padanya, begitu pun dengannya. Ya presdir itu bernama Jung Ilwoo.

Sudah 3 tahun mereka menjalin hubungan tapi belum ada siapa pun yang mengetahuinya. Mereka melewati hari-hari yang menyenangkan dan menyedihkan bersama-sama. Hingga Ilwoo pun ingin segera memperkenalkan kekasihnya kepada keluarga besarnya. Tapi Somin menolaknya, karena ia bilang ini belum waktunya.

"a.. aku belum siap…"

"katakan kapan pun kau siap arra?" Somin pun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. sekarang mereka sedang berada disebuah pantai, disenja hari. Melihat lurus kedepan kearah matahari berwarna jingga yang berlahan-lahan ditelan air laut diujung sana, ini sangat indah. Somin pun menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Ilwoo, mereka tersenyum.

.

"a.. ayo kita menemui keluargamu." Ujar Somin dengan gugup saat ia sudah berada dipenginapan daerah pantai bersama dengan Ilwoo.

"jinjja?! Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Ilwoo bahagia dan Somin pun mengangguk sembari tersenyum. dan Ilwoo pun langsung menerjang(?) Somin, yang sedang duduk disofa hingga Ilwoo berada diatas tubuh kecil kekasihnya. Mereka saling bertatapan lama. Dan perlahan-lahan Ilwoo mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Somin, dan Somin pun menutup kedua matanya. Mereka larut dalam ciuman penuh cinta dan bergairah. Hingga Ilwoo pun mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya menuju kamar, dan langsung menempatkan Somin diatas ranjang.

"bolehkah…?" Tanya Ilwoo dengan serius kepada Somin. Dan Somin mengangguk pelan. Dan….

.

.

.

.

Esok pun tiba dan Ilwoo membawa Somin ke kediaman keluarga Jung pada malam hari. Disana ada ayah dan juga ibu dari seorang Jung Ilwoo. Mereka berdua menatap Ilwoo, lalu Somin.

"appa eomma, ini seseorang yang akan mendampingiku, Jung So Min." Kata Ilwoo dengan bahagia, dan Somin berusaha tersenyum. ia merasa sangat gugup, ia menggenggam erat-erat tangan Ilwoo yang sedang menggegnggamnya. Tapi tanggapan ayah dan ibunya diluar dugaan.

"bukankah kau sudah bertunangan." Kata Ayahnya tanpa menatap mereka berdua.

JDER. Bagaikan petir dimalam hari yang sangat cerah ini. Somin terkejut setengah mati mendengarnya, begitu juga dengan Ilwoo."MWO?! Abeoji sudahku bilang aku tidak ingin dijidohkan!"

"tenanglah." Ucap sang eomma."kau kan sudah diberi tahu."

"kau seenaknya saja berhubungan dengan sembarang orang—"

"dia bukan sembarang orang." Potong Ilwoo dengan penuh penekanan. Somin pun tak kuat lagi, air mata lolos dari kedua sudut matanya. Lalu ia berlari keluar rumah kediaman keluarga Jung. Saat Ilwoo akan menyusulnya ia ditahan oleh appanya.

"jika kau pergi. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan sepeser pun dariku."

"aku tidak peduli!"

"putraku… apakau akan meninggalkan eomma?"

"mianhae eomma, aku pasti akan kembali padamu."

Tapi saat Ilwoo akan pergi keluar rumah ia ditahan oleh pengawal ayahnya. Ia memberontak. Dan ia melihat Somin sudah lepas dari pandangannya.

.

Disebuah bar terlihat namja tampan dan tinggi sedang minum dengan beberapa yeoja centil. Lalu ia mengunci pandangannya kearah seorang yeoja yang sedang minum sembari menangis sesegukan, ia pun menghampirinya menghiraukan yeoja-yeoja yang cemberut itu.

"hei…" sapanya sembari duduk dikursi sebelah yeoja tersebut. Yeoja ini pun menatap namja ini lalu tersenyum konyol, alcohol sudah sangat mempengaruhinya.

"eoh sajjang-nim, Ilwoo-ssi, kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" Tanya yeoja ini sembari memberikan segelas minuman kearahnya.

"sajjang-nim? Ilwoo-ssi?" gumamnya tak mengerti, lalu ia pun mengambil minuman tersebut dan meneguknya hingga tandas."namaku Jaehyun, Byun Jaehyun."

"eoh? Na… Somin, Jung Somin. Bukankah kau si Jung itu?!" katanya sembari menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jaehyun. Jaehyun hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi wajah Somin yang lucu.

"siapa dia?" godanya.

"mwo?! Kau tidak mengetahui dirimu sendiri?!" lagi. Jaehyun hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah yeoja disampingnya ini. Somin pun terus minum, begitu juga Jaehyun.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang sangat cerah, terlihat seorang yeoja dan juga namja masih bergelung dibawah selimut tebalnya. Dan si namja pun membuka matanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat yeoja disampingnya.

"aish jinjja, apa yang kau lakukan Byun Jaehyun!" gumamnya. Ia ingat, semalam ia datang ke hotel ini dengan seorang yeoja yang tidak dikenalnya dan ia ingat apa saja yang ia lakukan bersamanya semalam."aishhh." gerutunya sembari mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Lalu ia memerhatikan yeoja yang berada disebelahnya. Dia sangat cantik, pikirnya.

Dan perlahan-lahan yeoja ini pun membuka matanya, dan melihat seorang namja yang sedang duduk disebelahnya bertelanjang dada. Ia pun berteriak."KYAAA!"

"mwoya?! Kenapa aku bisa berada disini?" tanyanya sembari menjauh dari Jaehyun keujung ranjang sembari menarik selimutnya. Lalu ia melihat tubuhnya yang berada dibalik selimut. Ia membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. _Ti… tidak mungkin…._

"ini kecelakaan." Kata Jaehyun akhirnya.

"ke…kecelakaan?"

"tenang saja aku akan bertanggung jawab."

"kau seorang pengusaha? Apa nama perusahaanmu?"

"Byun Corp." itu adalah salah satu perusann terbesar di Korea selain perusaan milik Ilwoo.

"a…aku tidak suka seorang pengusaha." Lalu Somin pun berdiri tanpa melepas selimutnya, dan mencari pakaiannya, lalu ia pergi kedalam kamar mandi.

Setelah didalam kamar mandi ia mengunci pintunya. Dan menangis sejadi-jadinya didalam sana."appa eomma… mianhae…" katanya sembari memukul-mukul dadanya dengan keras."mianhae…"

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi ia tak melihat namja tadi dimana pun. Lalu ia melihat ada sebuah sarapan diatas meja nakas, lalu Somin menghampirinya. Dan ia melihat sebuah catatan kecil disampingnyanya.

'mian, aku harus pergi bekerja. Setelah selesai dengan urusanmu, datanglah kerumahku. Aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk semuanya. Namaku Byun Jaehyun.

Ayo kita menikah.'

"menikah…?" gumam Somin. Lalu ia pun memikirkan Ilwoo, lalu tersenyum miris."baru bertemu semalam… dia mengajakku menikah? Kau memang bertanggung jawab. Tapi aku…"

.

.

.

.

Sudah berhari-hari Ilwoo mencari kekasihnya, tapi tidak membuahkan hasil. Lalu ia mendengar kalau Somin pernah datang kesebuah bar beberapa hari yang lalu bersama dengan Byun Jaehyun. Byun Jaenhyun adalah rekan bisnisnya. Lalu Ilwoo pun mendatangi perusahaan Jaehyun. Ia masuk begitu saja kedalam ruangan Jaehyun. Dan melihat Jaehyun sedang menelpon seseorang dengan serius. Jaehyun langsung menatap Ilwoo dengan insten."Kau mencari Somin?" Ilwoo pun mengangguk, karena ia memang sedang mencari yeoja cantik itu."Aku pun sudah mencari beberapa hari terakhir ini, tapi tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali."

"Kenapa kau harus mencarinya?" Tanya Ilwoo sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang gemetar.

"Karena aku tertarik padanya.."

Sebelum meneruskan kata-katanya Ilwoo berteriak."Mwo?!"

"Dan aku harus bertanggung jawab akan dirinya."

"Bertanggung jawab? Bertanggung jawab untuk apa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa satu tahun telah berlalu, Ilwoo dan Jaehyun tak kunjung menemukan Somin. Dan kejadian tak terduga menimpa seorang Jung Ilwoo. Ya ayahnya memaksa Ilwoo untuk menikahi seorang wanita pilihannya. Karena keinginan sang ibu yang sedang jatuh sakit. Dan Ilwoo pun terpaksa untuk menikahi wanita itu, walaupun wanita itu sepertinya juga terpaksa untuk menikah dengannya.

Dan tepat, sebulan setelah pernikahan Ilwoo, Jaehyun menemukan Somin ditempat yang sangat terpencil di Busan. Disebuah rumah yang terlihat mewah untuk seukuran kampung.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau tahu-"

"A.. Aku baik-baik saja..." potong Somin."kenapa kau bisa tahu aku berada disini?"

"Aku mencarimu selama setahun. Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?" Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tangisan bayi didalam rumah Somin. Somin terkejut, apalagi Jaehyun. Dan Somin pun langsung berlari kedalam rumah diikuti oleh Jaehyun.

"Bayi siapa mereka?" Tanya Jaehyun saat melihat dua bayi namja diatas ranjang.

"Me.. Menurutmu?"

"Apakah ini anakku?" Tanya Jaehyun sembari menggendong salah satu bayi.

"Hm.. Entahlah..."

"Hah?" Jaehyun menatap Somin dengan bingung.

"Entahlah... Saat itu..." mata Somin mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sudahlah aku tidak peduli akan hal itu. Ayo kita kembali ke Seoul."

"Nde?"

"Ayo kita kembali ke Seoul." ulang Jaehyun sembari tersenyum hangat."tapi sebelumnya, siapa nama kedua bayi ini?"

"Baekhyun dan Daehyun..."

"Kau belum memberinya nama belakang?" Somin mengangguk.

"Sepertinya, dia mirip denganku." kata Jaehyun sembari tersenyum pada bayi yang berada digendongannya.

"Apakah bisa begitu?" Tanya Somin polos. Jaehyun tertawa.

"Entahlah, aku tidak peduli."

 _Tapi aku yakin mereka berdua anakmu Jung Ilwoo, ya karena aku tahu._

Somin pun menatap Jaehyun yang kelihatan sangat bahagia menggendong Baekhyun. Ia tak tega untuk mengatakannya. Jadi biarkan lah seperti ini.

"Ia Byun Baekhyun sekarang." ujar Jaehyun.

 _Dan kau adalah Jung Daehyun._ Lanjut Somin sembari menggendong Daehyun dan tersenyum."aku akan kembali ke Seoul."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC✌😘💗🐰

 **Huweeee~ ceritanya ngawur yahhh?! Biarlah yang penting nih FF terus lanjut :"). SAM usahain UP nya tiap minggu yah bareng yang lainnya^^**

 **Makasih sama para Reader-nim yang udah berkunjung ke FF saya yang 'BELIEVE', makasih atas Review, Favorite and Follownya;).**

 **Thanks For Review :**

 **/jungyoungjae/Kwonie18/guest:meymey/Adyeon Jung/daejaeeeeee/**

 **Huweeee masa minta dichapter-in sihh , karena SAM cinta sama para Reader-nim dan SAM ini orangnya baik hati(angkat-angkat alis), SAM usahain deh buat dilanjutt, tapi gak janji yahh~:D, kasih saran dong harus gimana kelanjutannya hehehe… kutunggu lho.**

 **Ohh iyah yang 'DaejaeDaejae' pun udah ada Sequelnya lho~. Tapi diUP nya nanti(kapan-kapan), mendingan disatuin jadi chapter dua atau beda judul ajja? Beri saran yah, kalau ada yang beri saran, SAM janji deh diupnya cepet-cepet^^**

 **Oh iyah satu hal lagi^^ SAM nge-publish FF baru nih(menuju ulang tahun Daehyun, padahal minggu depan Dae ulang tahunnya :D) yang pasti nya Daejae(selalu) judulnya 'Hyung~' dibaca yah Reader-nim^^ hehehe. SAM juga bawa FF B.A.P baru hehehe, liat yah di Profile SAM huahahahahahaaaaaaa…..**

 **Oke deh, A-yo! Kita bales Review~**

 **jungyoungjae :**

akhirnya di up juga "TWINS"nya , setelah nunggu sekian sama si chanyeol , itu dia suka sama si youngjae ya atau gima si? kya nya gak suka bgt liat jae deket" sama daehyun.

di tunggu kelanjuttannya

 **:**

Iyah akhirnya setelah sekian lamanya :D, ehm suka gak yahhh? Kalau penasaran terus ikutin nih FF yah(angkat-angkat alis), iyah emang gak suka bangetzz…

Iyah ini udah dilanjut^^. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Kwonie18 :**

Why tbc nya selalu diwaktu yg ga tepat huweeee. Ini daejae nya ngapa so sweet ya wkwk jadi pengen jadi youngjae /loh/ waw jadi adik tirinya daehyun hoseok? Tuh kan ibu tirinya daehyun jahat ih, ceraiin aja deh wkwk. Ohiya minal aidzin wal faidzin author-nimditunggu next chapt nya ya hehehe

Ohiya aku kepo itu si chanyeol ko kaya ga seneng gitu ya yj deket sama daehyun, waeyo? Ga mungkin chanyeol ada rasa sama yj kan ._.

 **:**

Iyah kan SAM sukanya bikin orang penasaran(angkat-angkat alis) :D. begitukah? Padahal asa kurang gimanaaaa gitu, ahh aku juga ingin sekali jadi Youngjae/plak/ditamvar Daehyun/ iyah adik tirinya Hoseok^^. Huweee emang jahattt, iyah aku juga inginnya digituin. Iyah minal aidzin~Maaf yah kalau SAM punya salah dalam hal membalas Review^^ hehehe, panggil aku SAM yahh, biar kita deket gimanaaaa gitu^^(SAM, inisial nama asli aku XD), iyah udah dilanjuttt hehehe

Aku juga kepo/plak/, kalau penasaran terus ikutin nih FF yahh(angkat-angkat alis lagi). Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Guest : Sooya :**

Akhirnya daejae jadian juga ,,,tapi nih ff harus tetap di lanjut yaa Sam ,,,soal suka banget sama ff ini ,pokoknya di tunggu chap selanjutnya Sam ,harus di lanjut ...

 **:**

Iyah akhirnya, iyah pasti akan terus dilanjuttt, gak akan diberhentiin kok, tenang ajja Sooya-ssi^^ hehehe, SAM hanya dapat "WB" sementara kok^^. Kyaaa makasih udah suka banget sama nih FF abal-abal, terhura dehhh huweee, iyah ini udah dilanjut^^, pasti dilanjut!. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Guest : meymey :**

Penasaran sama yongguk juga dae kkkk

Jae malah kesel sama dae :)

Dae maunya diteriakin disuruh bangun

Youngjae sebegitu bencinya sama dae

Youngjae udh mulai suka sama perlakuan dae

Youngjae risih juga liat dae sama yg lain

Kkkkk tantangan daehyun suruh cium

Ciee daejae udah jadian.. Kkkk

 **:**

Kyaaaa~ makasih atas Review beruntun(?) nya yah~^^ meymey-ssi^^… dari chap awal sampe akhir~ terhura dehhh!

Udah kejawab semuakan Reviewnyakan?(mungkin?) kalau ada yang belum langsung Tanya ajja sama SAM dikolom Review yahh hehehe…

Iyah Daejae udah jadian^^(bales Review chap 12 hehehe). Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Jung Rae Gun :**

tbc yang tidak tepat again :v

 **:**

hehehe iyah^^, aku kan sukanya bikin para Reader-nim penasaran :D, ehh iyah aku mau nanya^^, ini Jung rae gun yang Guest kah?(maaf kepo^^). Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	14. Chapter 14

**TWINS?!**

Summary :

Kembar tapi beda marga?! Itulah yang terjadi pada Jung Daehyun dan Byun Baekhyun.

YAOI! It's Daejae Fanfiction. Chanbaek, Banghim, Kaisoo, Jonglo and others. B.A.P and EXO.

Yang penasaran mending langsung baca ajja^^

Cast : Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Others Cast : B.A.P member

EXO member

(DAEJAE,BAP, EXO, YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Drama/Mystery/Hurt-Comfort/**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

Cerita ini keluar secara tiba-tiba dari otak kacau saya o_o(?). jadi jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan saja.

Ini hanya sekedar FF yang aku buat sesuai dengan isi pikiran/khayalan saya^^, jadi jika ada kesamaan tolong di maklumi yahh :).

Karena saya anak kembar, jadilah kepikiran bikin nih FF gaje^^

 **Cerita ini hanya milik saya!** **Tapi B.A.P dan Daejae belum jadi milik saya(?) /Plakk/ XD wkwkwkkkk,.**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Chapter 14**

"Nah apa kau mengerti Baby?"

Blush. Pipi berisi Youngjae jadi merona dipanggil Baby lagi oleh Daehyun."ehm hm mengerti tidak mengerti sih. Jadi dengan kata lain, Baekhyun hyung itu diadopsi oleh ayahnya yang sekarang?"

"Ya begitulah." Daehyun mengendikan bahunya."tapi paman Jaehyun tidak peduli akan hal itu. Aku akui sih Baekhyun hyung memang mirip dengan paman Jaehyun.

Dan mustahil jika ada anak kembar tapi beda ayah, kan?" Youngjae hanya mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya. Rumit memang.

Udara makin dingin dan Daehyun lebih merapatkan dirinya dengan Youngjae yang berada dibawah selimut yang sama dengannya."sudah larut sebaiknya kita tidur." Youngjae pun mengangguk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang milik kekasih barunya itu, dan Daehyun pun memeluk Youngjae dengan erat."jalja."

"Hm." gumam Youngjae sembari tersenyum dengan mata tertutup.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun dan Youngjae pun sudah kembali lagi ke Seoul. Daehyun hanya ada seorang diri dimobil milik Chanyeol, karena sebelumnya ia sudah mengantar Youngjae terlebih dahulu pulang. Ia ingin berkunjung dulu kerumah Youngjae sebenarnya, tapi ia harus ke rumah ayahnya untuk menemui wanita jahat itu lagi. Ayahnya bilang, bahwa ibu tirinya ingin meminta maaf secara langsung pada Daehyun. Coba lihat nanti apa yang akan wanita itu katakan.

.

"Baekhyun-hyung, terima kasih atas bantuannya meminjamkan mobil milik kekasihmu ini."

"Ohh tentu saja," ujar Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar."jadi... Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Youngja?"

"Berjalan lancar hyung." jawab Daehyun sembari tersenyum simpul. Ya Daehyun sedang berada dirumah hyungnya. Kediaman keluarga Byun, yang memang hanya dihuni oleh Baekhyun dan ayahnya saja, dan beberapa pelayan tentunya.

"Wahh jinjja?!" ujar Baekhyun histeris.

"Nde hyung."

"Tapi kenapa raut wajahmu begitu?"

"Kau tahu hyung?," Baekhyun menggeleng. Ya setiap ada masalah Baekhyun pasti tahu. Dan ia juga tahu pasti adiknya itu akan menceritakan segalanya padanya."ibu tiriku... Kembali lagi ke Korea." Baekhyun menutupi kekagetannya dengan cara menutup mulutnya.

"Jinjja? Eonjae? Wae?" Baekhyun merangkul adiknya itu. Ya ia tahu bahwa Daehyun masih memiliki trauma akan masa lalunya. Karena ulah wanita jahat itu."kenapa ayahmu membiarkannya kembali kesini?"

"Ayah bilang, dia sudah bertobat. Dan ia kasihan pada Hoseok yang selalu ingin pulang ke Negara asalnya ini."

"Kasihan Hoseok padahal ia tidak tahu apapun." Daehyun mengangguk.

"Sudah yah hyung, aku harus menemui ayahku."

"Nde, hati-hati."

"Jangan beritahu eomma nde?," Baekhyun mengangguk."dan ucap kan terima kasih pada si Park itu." Daehyun akhirnya tersenyum, begitu juga Baekhyun.

.

"Hyung!" seru Youngjae saat membuka pintu rumahnya, karena ada seseorang berkunjung. Ternyata itu adalah Himchan."oh dan Junhong juga."

"Hyung~" namja imut ini langsung memeluk Youngjae.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Youngjae saat ia sudah menyuguhkan minum dam juga camilan diatas meja diruang tengah untuk Himchan dan juga Junhong.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," ujar Himchan sembari tersenyum, sedangkan Junhong sibuk menyapukan pandangannya kesana kemari."bagaimana kabarmu dengan Daehyun?" Tiba-tiba saja pipi Youngjae jadi memanas dan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Himchan dapat melihat itu dan langsung tersenyum lebar, hingga matanya menyipit."kau berkencan dengannya?" Youngjae mengangguk malu-malu."wah jinjja?!" Youngjae mengangguk lagi."chukkhae Youngjae-ya."

"Selamat? Selamat untuk apa?" tanya Junhong penasaran setelah puas melihat-lihat rumah Youngjae."kau ulang tahun hyung?" tanya Junhong pada Youngjae. Youngjae dan Himchan pun saling bertatapan, lalu beberapa saat kemudian mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hal itu makin membuat Junhong penasaran dan mengerjapkan matanya dengan lucu.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu Junhong-ah," ujar Himchan sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak namja jangkung itu.

"Ish hyung, kok begitu?"

"Kau masih kecil Junhong-ah." jawab Youngjae sambil mengacak gamas surai cokelat Junhong.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" kata Junhong sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lalu pandangannya terkunci pada sebuah sapu tangan berwarna kuning berukiran sekuntum bunga besar berwarna oranye ditengah sapu tangan tersebut, yang disimpan diatas meja." ini indah sekali hyung~" ujar Junhong sembari mengambil sapu tangan tersebut.

"Eh itu..."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Himchan.

"Kau ingat hyung, saat kemarin main Truth or Dare?" Himchan mengangguk."itu sapu tangan pemberian anak itu." lanjut Youngjae sambil tersenyum.

"Ohh jinjja?," Himchan tersenyum lebar."kenapa kau bisa menyukainya?" tanya Himchann. Sementara Junhong masih asyik melihat-lihat sapu tangan tersebut.

"Saat itu adalah hari appa ku pergi untuk selamanya dari dunia ini.." dengan raut wajah sedih Youngjae menerawang. Himchan dapat merasakannya, tapi ia terus mendengarkan Youngjae dengan serius."dan aku sedang menangis sendiri ditangga saat orang-orang melewatiku sambil tersenyum prihatin.

Tapi ada satu anak yang duduk disampingku, saat ayah serta orang-orangnya masuk kedalam untuk berlangsungkawa, sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya ayah anak tersebut mengusap puncak kepalaku lalu tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan kami.

Anak itu lalu tersenyum dengan hangatnya padaku..." Youngjae tersenyum disela ceritanya.".. Tapi hyung cerita ini akan panjang."

"Eoh gwaenchanha Youngjae-ya." ucap Himchan sambil tersenyum.

"Hyung ini huruf apa?" tanya Junhong tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ujung sapu tangannya.

"Entahlah itu hurufnya kecil sekali. Sampai sekarang pun aku belum tahu." jawab Youngjae sambil mengangkat bahu. Karena ia pun sudah lama mencari tahu huruf apakah itu. Tulisannya kecil dan sangat rumit.

"Biar ku lihat." Himchan mengambil alih sapu tangan yang berada ditangan Junhong."ini seperti huruf J- j.."

"Iyah hyung aku juga hanya bisa membaca depannya saja."

"Kau ingin mencari pemilik sapu tangan ini?"

"Tentu saja hyung!"

"Wae?"

"Senyumnya... Aku ingin melihat senyum itu lagi..."

.

.

Jung Daehyun! Hilangkan rasa takutmu itu!

Lihatlah wanita itu. Tersenyum dengan manisnya saat menyambut Daehyun yang baru saja tiba dikediaman keluarga Jung.

 _"Senyum apaan itu!"_ batin Daehyun saat melihat ibu tirinya itu. Dan ia juga melihat adik tirinya sedang menundukan kepalanya sembari meremas-remas ujung kemejanya.

"Daehyun-ah~, sudah lama tidak bertemu." ujar wanita ini, dan Daehyun hanya memandangnya dengan tidak suka.

"A anyeong hyung.." sapa Hoseok dengan gugup.

"Maafkan eomma ne," kata wanita ini lalu menghampiri Daehyun dan menuntunnya ke ruang tengah. Daehyun hanya diam saja hingga ia duduk disofa, diikuti oleh ibu anak itu. Jangan lupakan Mr. Jung, dia ada disana, dan hanya memerhatikan saja.

"Mari kita lupakan masa lalu. Dan membangun yang baru."

 _"Senyum itu. Aku tidak suka senyum itu!"_ Daehyun mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan masa lalunya yang mengerikan, hingga merenggut salah satu bawahan ayahnya yang sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Hanya pengawalnya itu yang mengerti Daehyun.

Hoseok memandang ibunya. Ia tahu bahwa itu adalah senyum palsu. Ia tidak mau ibunya berbuat jahat lagi. Dan ia juga tidak tahu apa kejahatan ibunya dulu. Ia sangat menyayangi ibu nya itu.

Harus melakukan apa kah ia?

Menghentikan ibunya?

Atau...

Membantunya?

Ia sedang dilemma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC✌😘💗

 **Nah udah tahukan kenapa Dae sama Baek itu beda ayah? Kan gak mungkin yah anak kembar beda ayah '-' wkwkwkkkk, maaf kalau kalian pusing sampe tujuh keliling(?) XD hehehe, aku bukan dokter sih(belum. Aminin atuh~ wkwkwkk)**

 **Ohh Happy Jung Daehyun Day!**

 **Aku bikin FF spesialnya nihh^^ lihat yah diProfil SAM hehehe~~~**

 **Maaf untuk para penunggu(?) (penunggu? Emangnya apaan -_-) FF SAM yang '3 Love Story', itu diUpnya lagi nanti kalau FF yang 'TWINS' tamat hehehe, jadi bersabar yahh~, kan orang sabar disayang tuhan :D wkwkwkk, jadi mohon dukungannya dari sekarang yah~ makasih untuk Favorite and Follownya, apalagi yang Review*BOW*, nanti Reviewnya SAM bales dinext Chapternya yah hehehehe….**

 **Dan FF 'Hyung~' masa minta Sequelll sihh . huweeee, itu FF kalau dilanjut pasti jadi M Rate-nya, dan SAM gak bisa(belum) bikin adegan NC-nya nihh Reader-nimmm~ huweee, jadi SAM gak ngejanjiin yahh untuk bikin sequelnya tapi akan SAM usahain deh, jadi doain SAM yah biar dapet ilhamnya cepet-cepet^^. Asli SAM ketawa-ketawa sendiri waktu baca Review di FF 'Hyung~' ini, Youngjae sangat agresif? Yah kali-kali kan tak apa bikin Youngjae nakal and liar dikit hehehe, ngegemesin tahu. Makasih yah yang udah Favorite and Follow nih FF, terutama yang Review~, rasanya SAM ingin bales Reviewnya, tapi nanti ajja di sequelnya(kalau udah ada(?)), dan untuk "Thanks For" nya juga nanti ajja yahh sekalian^^ hehehe…*BOW***

 **Curhat dikit boleh dong~(angkat-angkat alis)**

 **Ohh iyah kemarin aku nyoblos loh~ tapi nyoblos hati Youngjae XD wkwkwk, terus aku juga jadi saksi, asli lier(pusing) banget hayo, gampangan jadi saksi bisunya hubungan DAEJAE! XD wkwkwkkk hahahaaaa#abaikan. Gitu ajja kok curhatnya-,-...**

 **Oke deh A-yo! Kita bales Review~**

 **jungyoungjae :**

jadi appa mereka yg asli itu jung ilwoo?

 **:**

Iyah, kan gak mungkin kan ada anak kembar tapi beda ayah hehehe. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Guest : Sooya :**

hahahaha gk apa apa ceritanya ngawur Sam ,namanya juga ff ,,di tunggu kelanjutannya Sam ,gk sabar lihat daejae soalnya mereka kan baru jdian ...

 **:**

Hehehe iyah maaf yah kalau ceritanya sangat ngawur*BOW*. Iyah ini udah dilanjutt n_n, iyah mereka udah jadian, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi nanti yah?. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Kwonie18 :**

Jadi mereka itu sebenernya satu appa? Entah deh pokoknya ditunggu next chapt nya hehehe. Oke aku panggil sam sekarang ya hehehe. Semangat

 **:**

Iyah, kan gak mungkin kan ada anak kembar tapi beda ayah hehehe, iyah entahlah/plak/ makasih udah mau nunggu^^ ini udah dinext nihh n_n. iyah panggil aku SAM, makasih udah mau manggil aku SAM yah~ hehehe. Semangat mah selalu lah. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	15. Chapter 15

**TWINS?!**

Summary :

Kembar tapi beda marga?! Itulah yang terjadi pada Jung Daehyun dan Byun Baekhyun.

YAOI! It's Daejae Fanfiction. Chanbaek, Banghim, Kaisoo, Jonglo and others. B.A.P and EXO.

Yang penasaran mending langsung baca ajja^^

Cast : Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Others Cast : B.A.P member

EXO member

(DAEJAE,BAP, EXO, YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Drama/Mystery/Hurt-Comfort/**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

Cerita ini keluar secara tiba-tiba dari otak kacau saya o_o(?). jadi jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan saja.

Ini hanya sekedar FF yang aku buat sesuai dengan isi pikiran/khayalan saya^^, jadi jika ada kesamaan tolong di maklumi yahh :).

Karena saya anak kembar, jadilah kepikiran bikin nih FF gaje^^

 **Cerita ini hanya milik saya!** **Tapi B.A.P dan Daejae belum jadi milik saya(?) /Plakk/ XD wkwkwkkkk,.**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Chapter 15**

Malam hari yang sangat dingin, semua orang berpakaian dengan tebalnya. Musim dingin hampir tiba di Negeri Ginseng ini. Daehyun mengendarai mobil sportnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, tidak peduli dengan angin yang sangat dingin menerpa wajah tampannya. Yah karena Daehyun membuka lebar-lebar jendela mobilnya.

Dan Daehyun pun berhenti disebuah minimarket, memarkirkan mobilnya didepan minimarket tersebut lalu berjalan kearah tangga menuju rooftop.

Youngjae sedang makan ramen dan menonton drama kesukaannya diruang tengah. Saat tiba-tiba kegiatannya terganggu karena seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Youngjae pun beranjak dan langsung berjalan ke arah pintu dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati kekasihnya didepan rumahnya.

"Dae -Daehyun..." tiba-tiba pipi chubbynya jadi merona. Lihatlah penampilannya sekarang. Kaus putih kebesaran, celana training yang juga kebesaran, dan jangan lupakan rambutnya yang berantakan. Berbeda dengan Daehyun yang berpenampilan rapih. Dan sangat tampan.

"Hey, kau tidak menyuruhku masuk?" tanya Daehyun sambil tersenyum karena sedari tadi Youngjae hanya diam saja.

"Eo eohh silahkan," Youngjae pun menyuruh Daehyun masuk, dan Daehyun mengikuti dibelakang."tapi maaf, rumahku berantakan..."

"Hahaha gwaenchanha."

Youngjae pun menyuruh Daehyun untuk duduk disofa.

"Kau sedang makan malam?" tanya Daehyun saat melihat sepanci ramen diatas meja. Youngjae mengangguk.

"Kau ingin makan bersamaku?"

"Kelihatannya bagus. Karena sedari siang aku belum makan."

"Nde. Wae?"

"Nafsu makanku hilang. Tapi setelah melihatmu, nafsu makanku datang lagi hehehe.." Youngjae jadi tersipu. Dan ia pun hendak pergi kedapur tapi lengannya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Daehyun, dan sedetik kemudian dia sudah ada dipangkuan Daehyun.

"Dae -Dae..." karena tiba-tiba Daehyun memeluk perut Youngjae dengan erat dan ia mendaratkan dagunya dipundak kiri Youngjae, jadi Youngjae bisa merasakan hembusan hangat napas Daehyun dilehernya.

"Biarkan seperti ini. Sebentar saja."

Ada apa dengan kekasihnya ini? Rasanya Youngjae ingin mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang Daehyun. Hal kecil sekali pun.

"Ada apa, hm?" tanya Youngjae sambil mengusap lembut surai Daehyun, yang ada dipelukannya. Youngjae dapat merasakan Daehyun menggeleng.

"Gwaenchanha, hanya ada beberapa masalah dikeluargaku."

"Kalau kau siap, kau boleh menceritakannya padaku... Aku ingin mengetahui segala sesuatu tentangmu Dae..." ucap Youngjae hati-hati. Daehyun pun melonggarkan pelukannya dan langsung menatap Youngjae yang ada dipangkuannya dengan lengan yang masih melingkar di pinggang kekasihnya itu.

Cup.

"U -untuk apa ciuman itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa." lalu Daehyun kembali meraup bibir kissable Youngjae dengan lembut ia mengulum bibir bawah Youngjae. Dan Youngjae mulai melingkarkan lengannya dileher jenjang milik seorang Jung Daehyun. Ciuman penuh cinta mereka pun berakhir.

"Sebaiknya... Aku kedapur." ujar Youngjae dan langsung berdiri dari pangkuan Daehyun, dan berlari menuju dapur yang hanya disekat oleh lemari. Setelah sampai didapur Youngjae memegang dadanya yang berdebar dengan cepat, dan jangan lupakan pipinya sudah sangat merona.

Sementara diruang tengah Daehyun tersenyum dengan bahagianya. Melupakan semua beban yang ada dalam dirinya. Tentang ibu tirinya terutama.

.

Baekhyun masih betah diam ditaman bersama dengan kekasihnya. Ingat tadi siang adiknya menyuruh dirinya untuk memberikan kembali mobil milik kekasihnya itu. Ya mereka baru bertemu malam ini.

"Daehyun bilang, terima kasih sudah meminjamkan mobilmu."

"Hm." hanya gumaman yang didengar oleh Baekhyun.

Hening.

"Hyung, menurutmu Youngjae dan Daehyun itu serasi?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

Baekhyun pun tersenyum lebar."yah, tentu saja!," lalu Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, ia dapat melihat Baekhyun tersenyum dengan bahagianya, akhirnya ia pun ikut tersenyum. Lalu ia pun mendekati wajah Baekhyun dan mencium bibirnya beberapa detik.

"Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengerjap lucu.

"Aku suka melihatmu bahagia." lalu Chanyeol pun menangkup kedua pipi mulus Baekhyun dan mulai meraup bibir kecil itu lagi.

 _Ada apa denganku?_

 _Disatu sisi aku sangat menyukai Baekhyun. Disisi lain aku tidak menyukai Daehyun berhubungan dengan Youngjae._

 _Perasaan apa sebenarnya ini?_

.

.

.

.

Aktivitas Youngjae pun dimulai kembali. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Yang biasanya Daehyun selalu mengganggunya, tapi sekarang tidak. Ia justru selalu memerhatikan Youngjae hingga selalu membuatnya berdebar-debar.

Dan seisi kampus pun jadi heboh dengan hubungan Daehyun dan juga Youngjae.

.

Seperti biasa sepulang kuliah Youngjae langsung pergi ke cafe milik Himchan yap untuk bekerja.

"Eh Youngjae-ah kau sudah melihat murid baru itu?" tanya Himchan tiba-tiba saat Youngjae melewatinya.

"Siapa?"

"Hoseok. Jung Hoseok."

"Ah iya, aku hanya mendengarnya saja sih.."

"Kudengar dia adik tirinya Daehyun."

"Nde?! Jinjja?"

"Ndee." Himchan mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa Daehyun tidak bercerita?" gumam Youngjae tanpa didengar oleh Himchan."eh hyung ada yang memanggil. Aku pergi yah." ujar Youngjae seraya pergi ke pengunjung yang baru saja datang.

.

Sebuah mobil Sport berwarna abu-abu ini tengah mengikuti mobil berwarna kuning didepannya.

Hoseok pengendara mobil berwarna abu-abu ini. Dan tentu saja mobil yang diikutinya adalah mobil milik hyungnya. Daehyun.

Hoseok sudah tahu semua kejahatan yang dilakukan oleh eommanya dulu. Ya, ia menyewa seorang informan yang sangat handal untuk mencari tahu masa lalu eommanya. Dan tentu saja ia mengetahuinya dengan cepat.

Eommanya jahat sekali pernah memculik Daehyun saat umurnya 7 tahun. Dan dalam kejadian itu melenyapkan satu nyawa, yaitu pengawal yang paling disukai oleh Daehyun kecil dulu. Tapi tentu saja kejadian itu tidak sampai kemedia masa. Siapa lagi jika bukan Jung Ilwoo yang mencegahnya.

Hoseok terus mengikuti mobil Daehyun. Hingga mobil itu pun berhenti di sebuah cafe. Dan Daehyun beserta temannya turun dari mobil tersebut. Hoseok tetap diam didalam mobil, dipinggir jalan terus memerhatikan cafe tersebut.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

.

"Bbang!" seru Himchan saat melihat kekasihnya berada dicafenya. Jangan lupakan disana ada Daehyun juga."oh anyeong Daehyun-ah. Youngjae ada didapur bersama Jongup, mereka sedang istirahat." Daehyun pun tersenyum dan langsung pergi kearah dapur.

Terlihat Youngjae sedang mengobrol bersama Jongup. Daehyun terlihat kesal saat Youngjae mengobrol dengan Jongup dan saling menggoda-Menurut pandangannya-Daehyun pun berdeham dan seketika itu juga Youngjae tersenyum dengan lebarnya saat melihat kekasihnya itu."eoh Daehyun-ah~"

"Anyeong hyung." sapa Jongup ramah.

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Mengobrol dengan Jongup." jawab Youngjae sambil tetsenyum.

"Terima kasih hyung," ujar Jongup."kalau begitu aku akan kedepan."

"Eoh, jangan lupa nde~" seru Youngjae sambil melambai kearah Jongup.

"Apa-apaan itu?!"

"Waeyo?"

"Kenapa kau terlihat bahagia sekali." kata Daehyun terdengar nada kecemburuan dalam setiap katanya. Youngjae hanya tersenyum saat Daehyun sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Bukan apa-apa." jawab Youngjae santai.

"Cihh, kau ini."

"Hehehe... Ada apa sih?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Hmm... Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Youngjae, karena ia ingin memastikan ucapan Himchan beberapa saat yang lalu. Tentang adik tiri Daehyun.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mendengarnya."

"Mendengar apa?"

"Adik.. Em, tiriku." Youngjae hanya mengangguk. Dan Youngjae dapat melihat raut wajah Daehyun yang terlihat tidak nyaman. Lalu Youngjae pun memeluk Daehyun dengan erat.

"Kalau kau tidak mau membicarakannya, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan memaksamu." Youngjae tersenyum dengan hangatnya dipelukan Daehyun.

Begitu juga Daehyun. Ia membalas pelukan Youngjae tak kalah eratnya dan tersenyum juga. Ternyata kekasih manisnya ini sangat pengertian."aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Malam ini."

"Nde?!" Youngjae terkejut plus merasa bahagia, lalu melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap kekasih tampannya itu.

"Tapiii ada syaratnya~"

"Ahh wae~"

"Tenang saja mudah kok~"

"Sebuah ciuman?" Daehyun menggeleng. Youngjae pun berpikir lagi."sebuah kencan?"

"Hm hampir sihh..." Daehyun memasang wajah berpikirnya.

"Apa sih. Beri tahu aku~" Youngjae beraegyeo.

Cup.

"Kau menggemaskan sekali~"

"Ahh apa sih~?"

"Berkunjunglah kerumahku." Daehyun menyeringai.

"Nde?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC✌🐰😘😆

 **Huweeee maaf kan SAM nihh FF Wordnya Cuma dikittt, yang 'Divergent' mah panjang kan Wordnya?! Ntah kenapa setiap ngetik nihh FF pasti mentoknya di 1k wordnya paling panjang paling Cuma 2k maafkan SAM Reader-nim~~*BOW***

 **Ohh iya satu minggu yang lalu aku liat postingan seorang Baby di ig yang di like langsung sama ZELO (byzelo) huweee fotonya DAELO lagi! Assa mencurigakan tau gak sihh, jadi gelisah aku nya huweee,, uri Daejae! Hiksss... Oke abaikan_-**

 **Hahaha Sebelumnya makasih udah Read, Favorite and Follow FF SAM yang 'For Daehyun-Daejae', apalagi yang Review*BOW*^^**

 **Oh iyah! Yang 'DaejaeDaejae' udah ada Sequelll nya lho~ SAM jadiin chapter 2 yah di FF nya^^ dibaca yah Reader-nim~ hehehehe….**

 **Oke deh A-yo! Kita bales Review^^**

 **Kwonie18 :**

Huweee kurang panjang hehehe

Hoseok harus ngegagalin rencana ibunya biar nanti disayang sama daehyun sama papa ilwoo wkwk

Btw jangan bilang sapu tangan youngjae itu punya daehyun waktu mereka kecil, cem di drama drama nih ternyata cerita cinta masa kecil

 **:**

Iyah Hiks maafkan SAM*bow*

Iyah harus banget! Biar disayang sama SAM juga XD and para Reader-nim heheheh…

Ehmmm punya siapa yah~(mikir-mikir) hahaha nanti juga dikasih tau kok n_n, hehehe kaya didrama-drama? Begitukah XD?. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **daejaeeeeee :**

\- Huruf J? sepertinya itu milik Jung Daehyun *smirk* kalau pun bukan.. yahh paksain aja ya SAM pokonya itu harus punya Daehyun! *bow* wkwkwkwkwkw

\- hoseok kan anak baik.. gagalin rencana ibumu ya nak wkwwkkwkw

 **:**

-milik Jung Daehyun bukan yahh~, nanti deh aku Tanya dulu sama Daehyunnya yah XD. SAM juga pinginnya begitu! Itu pokoknya harus punya Daehyun XD(padahal SAM kan udah tahu, huahahaha/ketawa epil/) wkwkwkwkkkkk

-iyah Hoseok kan anak baeek T-T.. entahlah/ketawa epil*again*/ hua ha ha ha ha.. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **moonblossom616 :**

salam kenal ,mianhe baru review,banghim shipper,daejae shipper,jonglo shipper

selalu ditunggu_ aku sabar kok hehehe* oh ya aku kls 10(baru) aku manggil authornim kak / apa(?)

 **:**

Iyah salam kenal juga^^, iyah gak papa, seterusnya Review nih FF yahh~ :D. kamu shipper siapa?(SAM kepo!)

Makasih udah mau nunggu huhuhu~, Iyah orang sabarkan disayang tuhan hehehe. Berapun usia-mu panggil aku SAM nde~n_n. Oh iyah, kenapa yah user name kamu gak ke baca di ff ini? Jadi aku nge-PM kamu:)(ini aku langsung Replace chapter, jadi bisa diubah). Makasih udah Review^^;*.

Ugh akhirnya bisa! Setelah diReplace banyak kali, ternyata gak bisa pake titik usernya. Jadi 'moonblossom616' ajja yah, 'titik' nya gak bisa dibawa^^

 **jungyoungjae :**

pasti itu sapu tangannya daehyun, iyakan SAM? bener kan SAM? itu harus bgt punya daehyun/plak/maksa/

hoseok-ah kamu harus harus bangeeeet gagalin rencana jahaddddd eomma mu ne.

 **:**

Milik Jung Daehyun bukan yahh~, nanti deh aku Tanya dulu sama Daehyunnya yah XD. Bener gak yah~, iyah harus banget itu punya Daehyun XD(padahal SAM kan udah tahu, huahahaha/ketawa epil/) wkwkwkwkkkkk/aduhh jangan maksa SAM huweee XD/

Iyah harus banget yah~~ XD. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Guest : Sooya :**

ibu tirinya daehyun mau berbuat jahat ya sama dae nya ,awas aja yaa klo jahatin dae ,di tunggu kelanjutannya Sam jangan lupa banyakin daejae nya yaa

 **:**

Iyah kayanya T-T, iyah nanti kalau eomma tiri Daehyun jahat, sama aku nanti beri pelajaran MTK ama Kimia dehh /plak/ XD. Makasih udah mau nunggu^^ini udah dilanjuttt, iyah pasti lah banyak Daejaenya n_n. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Jung Rae Gun :**

wkwk iyaaaaa. kemarin kemarin aku gak bisa login makanya jadi guest

sapu tangan itu jangan jangan punyaaaa jongup? dan bawahan ayahnya dehyun yg meninggal itu janganjagan jongup juga?

yahh authornim palli apdetttt

 **:**

Hehehe gimana sih caranya jadi Guest tuh? Huhuhu SAM gak tau banyak soal nih ffn wkwkwkwkkkk

Punya Jongup bukan yah~, nanti deh SAM nanya dulu sama Jongup nya XD hehehe. Ehmm bener gak yah(mikir-mikir) kayanya…. :D

Iyah SAM usahain yahh upnya cepet2, tapi pasti seminggu sekali sihh hehehe. Mianhae~~. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	16. Chapter 16

**TWINS?!**

Summary :

Kembar tapi beda marga?! Itulah yang terjadi pada Jung Daehyun dan Byun Baekhyun.

YAOI! It's Daejae Fanfiction. Chanbaek, Banghim, Kaisoo, Jonglo and others. B.A.P and EXO.

Yang penasaran mending langsung baca ajja^^

Cast : Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Others Cast : B.A.P member

EXO member

(DAEJAE,BAP, EXO, YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Drama/Mystery/Hurt-Comfort/**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

Cerita ini keluar secara tiba-tiba dari otak kacau saya o_o(?). jadi jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan saja.

Ini hanya sekedar FF yang aku buat sesuai dengan isi pikiran/khayalan saya^^, jadi jika ada kesamaan tolong di maklumi yahh :).

Karena saya anak kembar, jadilah kepikiran bikin nih FF gaje^^

 **Cerita ini hanya milik saya!** **Tapi B.A.P dan Daejae belum jadi milik saya(?) /Plakk/ XD wkwkwkkkk,.**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Chapter 16**

"Berkunjunglah kerumahku." Daehyun menyeringai.

"Nde?!"

"Berkunjunglah kerumahku... Dan.. Aku akan menceritakan segala sesuatunya padamu..." ada nada sedih dalam ucapan Daehyun yang dapat didengar oleh Youngjae. Youngjae pun tersenyum, lalu kembali memeluk kekasihnya ini.

"Baiklah.." Youngjae mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Dan Daehyun semakin erat memeluk Youngjae.

Sepertinya Himchan dan Yongguk mendengarkan percakapan mereka. lalu Yongguk pun meminta pada Himchan untuk membiarkan Youngjae pulang lebih awal.

.

Hoseok masih setia berada diluar cafe milik Himchan, dan menunggu untuk melihat hyungnya keluar dari cafe tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia melihat hyungnya itu keluar dari cafe tersebut bersama seorang namja manis. Hyungnya terlihat sangat bahagia mengobrol dengan namja tersebut, bahkan hyungnya melingkarkan lengan kanannya disekeliling pinggang namja tersebut. Tak pernah Hoseok melinat Daehyun tersenyum seperti itu. Tanpa disadari ia pun ikut tersenyum.

Sepertinya sesi untuk memata-matai hyungnya cukup sampai disini saja. Ia pun melajukan mobilnya kembali meninggalkan cafe tersebut.

.

"Haha Daehyun-ah~"

"Wae~?"

"Jangan menggodaku terus!"

"Habisnya kau sangat menggoda," Daehyun melingkarkan tangan kanannya dipinggang Youngjae agar tidak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka. Mereka berdua pun tersenyum dengan bahagianya. Lalu memasuki mobil Daehyun. Mobil itu melaju menuju penthouse milik seorang Jung Daehyun.

"Wahhh, aku ingat saat pertama datang kerumahmu Dae," Youngjae berkeliling dipenthouse milik kekasihnya ini, karena sebelumnya ia hanya melihat dapurnya saja."kau tahu aku sangat gugup saat itu."

"Wae?" tanya Daehyun yang sudah duduk disofa dan memerhatikan namja manisnya itu. Dan menyuruh Youngjae untuk duduk disampingnya.

Youngjae pun duduk disamping Daehyun. Dan Daehyun langsung merangkul bahu kekasihnya itu. Begitu pun Youngjae, ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya diperut Daehyun."entahlah." sambil mendaratkan kepalanya didada bidang milik seorang Jung Daehyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak tahu~"

"Apakah harus ada alasan untuk segala sesuatu?" tanya Youngjae dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Daehyun.

"Hmm tidak juga sihh..."

"Jadi... Kau ingin bercerita sekarang?"

Daehyun mengangguk."cerita ini sangat panjang, jadi dengarkan baik-baik," Youngjae mengangguk."jangan menyela atau bertanya sebelum ceritanya selesai. Mengerti?" Youngjae mengangguk lagi seperti anak kecil. "Kalau kau memotongnya. Satu ciuman panas akan datang padamu~" Daehyun menyeringai.

"Yak! Apa-apaan itu?!" Youngjae memukul pelan dada Daehyun."dasar byuntae." pipi berisinya jadi merona.

"Pokoknya itu syaratnya."

"Aish, arra arra. Tenang saja aku tidak akan memotongnya sama sekali." ujar Youngjae yakin dengan wajah sombongnya.

"Hah tidak mungkin. Aku yakin kau akan melakukannya."

"Lihat saja nanti!"

Youngjae siap mendengarkan dengan kaki yang disilangkan diatas sofa serta sebuah bantal yang sudah ada dipangkuannya dan menghadap Daehyun. Daehyun pun menghadap Youngae. Daehyun menarik napas dalam sebelum memulai ceritanya.

"Saat itu umurku 7 tahun saat aku dibawa ke kediaman keluarga Jung.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku dibawa ke rumah besar itu. Karena mungkin aku masih kecil dan tidak mengerti apa pun jadi aku menurut saja saat seorang pria baruh baya mengatakan bahwa itu adalah rumah ku sekarang.

Eommaku tentu saja tidak ikut, karena eomma bilang dia tidak bisa." Daehyun menjeda sebentar ceritanya dan memulainya lagi."tentu saja aku tahu alasannya sekarang."

"Yah tentu saja karena kau sudah besar sekarang huahaha ha ha ha..." tawa Youngjae jadi makin kecil saat ia menyadari sesuatu dan menatap kekasihnya, dan...

"Emphhh Daemmpphhh~" Deahyun langsung memegang belakang kepala Youngjae dengan satu tangannya agar kekasihnya itu tidak terdorong kebelakang oleh ciuman dadakannya, sedangkan satu tangannya memegang sandaran sofa disisi kepala Youngjae.

"Daeemmppphhhh~" Daehyun tidak berhenti dan terus melumat bibir kecil Youngjae dengan sangat ganas. Dan terakhir Daehyun menghisap bibir Youngjae dengan keras.

"Hah hah kau gila! Kau ingin membunuhku?!" Youngjae terengah-engah saat ciuman panas tadi telah selesai.

Dan Daehyun, tentu saja dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan."kau lihat baru saja dimulai kau sudah menyelanya. Aku menantikan ciuman berikutnya~. Dan itu akan lebih ganas! Dari sebelumnya~"

Youngjae jadi bergidik ngeri dan menatap kekasihnya itu dengan horor.'ya tuhan! Kenapa kekasih ku seperti ini!' batin Youngjae frustasi.

"Hahaha aku sangat menantikannya. Ayo kita mulai lagi.

Hahh.. Hari berikutnya aku mendengar percakapan antara kakek dan ayahku.

 _"Aku akan memberikan seluruh hartaku pada Daehyun."_

 _"Hah setelah semua yang kau lakukan pada Somin?"_

 _"Maafkan appa soal itu.."_

 _"Bagaimana dengan Hoseok?"_

 _"Kau tahu sendirikan, dia bukan anak kandungmu."_

Yah.."

Youngjae ingin sekali membuka mulut. Tapi ia urungkan. Ya ia melihat Daehyun seperti sedang terpuruk.

"Saat itulah semuanya dimulai.

Aku melihat bahwa eomma tiriku juga mendengarkan mereka dibalik pintu. Lalu kami saling bertatapan. Aku hanya seorang anak kecil jadi aku hanya tersenyum tidak jelas saat itu, sedang dia menatap ku...

Aku tahu tatapan itu sekarang.

Tatapan penuh kebencian."

Daehyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang bergetar dengan erat. Lalu Youngjae menggenggam tangan Daehyun terkepal itu dan tersenyum lembut kearah Daehyun.

Saat itu juga entah kenapa hati Daehyun terasa damai dan tenang. Seperti sedang berada disurga. Dan Daehyun balas menggenggam tangan Youngjae dan tersenyum."gomawo, Youngjae-ya." senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah manis Youngjae. Youngjae mencium pipi Daehyun. Daehyun jadi... Teringat sesuatu.

 _"Eommaku bilang... Jika kau merasa berterima kasih, kau harus mencium orang tersebut."_ tiba-tiba kata-kata itu terlintas dibenaknya.

"Daehyun-ah?" Youngjae melambaikan-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah tampan Daehyun.

"Eo eoh nde?"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Gwaenchanha." Daehyun tersenyum."mari kita lanjutkan.." Youngjae menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu... Kau tahu?, sepertinya kau tidak ingin melanjutkannya.."

"Tentu saja tidak Youngjae-ya.."

"Gwaenchanha, kau bisa menceritakannya lain kali, atau aku akan bertanya pada Baekhyun hyung, dia pasti tahu segalanya." saat itu juga Daehyun memeluk Youngjae dengan erat. Dan tentu saja Youngjae membalasnya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung kekasihnya itu."sudah larut, sebaiknya kau tidur." lalu Daehyun menatap Youngjae.

"Ingin menemaniku?" Youngjae terkejut awalnya. Tapi setelah menatap wajah Daehyun dengan insten akhirnya ia mengangguk setuju. Daehyun seperti... Ketakutan.

Daehyun terus memeluk Youngjae dengan erat diatas ranjang miliknya. Ia menyimpan kepalanya diceruk leher Youngjae dan menutup kedua matanya. Dan Youngjae pun memeluk Daehyun sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Daehyun. Posisi ini sangat nyaman menurut Daehyun. Sangat nyaman dari segalanya.

"Dae?"

"Hm." Daehyun bergumam.

"Emm.. Aku selalu ingin tahu... Himchan hyung bilang kau tidak mudah mengatakan kata 'maaf' dan 'terima kasih'. Wae?"

"Tidak. Tadi aku bilang 'gomawo' padamu, kau lupa?"

"Iya sihh, tapi mungkin sebelumnya kau jarang menggunakan dua kata itu. Ingat saat pertemuan pertama kita, kau tidak mau bilang maaf padaku?" tiba-tiba Youngjae merasa kesal.

Daehyun terkekeh, lalu menatap kekasihnya itu yang juga menatapnya."kau menggemaskam sekali~" Daehyun menarik-narik gemas hidung mancung Youngjae. Youngjae mencoba menjauhkan wajahnya." 'maaf', kau tahu arti kata 'maaf'?" Daehyun bertanya.

Youngjae mengangguk." tentu saja. Saat kau merasa bersalah atau kau memang bersalah kau harus meminta maafkan?"

Daehyun menggeleng." tapi aku tidak."

"Wae?"

"Karena aku tidak merasa bersalah dan tidak bersalah. Jadi untuk apa mengatakan maaf?"

"Aish kau ini," Daehyun mangangkat bahu tidak peduli."mungkin kau ini tidak ingin disalahkan."

"Siapa bilang. Aku memang tidak pernah bersalah."

"Terserahmu." Youngjae mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Yang tentu saja itu menggoda menurut Daehyun, dan menarik tengkuk Youngjae agar ia dapat meraih bibir plumnya itu.

"Aish Dae!" Daehyun hanya terkekeh.

"Gomawo." Daehyun mencium pipi Youngjae."kau tahu. Dulu saat-setelah kejadian itu, ada seorang anak kecil yang bilang padaku, bahwa kita harus mencium orang itu saat kita merasa berterima kasih."

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau tidak mudah mengucapkan kata terima kasih juga?"

Daehyun mengangguk."BINGO."

"Ck kau ini ada-ada saja." Daehyun hanya terkikik."sebaiknya kita tidur sudah larut." Youngjae mematikan lampu yang ada dimeja nakas sebelahnya.

"Jalja~" Daehyun mencari posisi yang nyaman dengan dagunya berada dipuncak kepala Youngjae dan menciumnya secara bertubi-tubi.

Begitu pula Youngjae, ia sudah nyaman dengan sebelah pipi chubbynya menempel didada bidang kekasihnya itu dan memeluk pinggangnya dengan sebelah tangannya."jalja~"

Dunia serasa milik mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC✌🐰😘😆

 **SAM gak bisa berkata apa-apa :X, pasti kurang memuaskan yah nih chapter? Udah mah pendekkk gaje lagiii, maaf kan SAM huweeee, SAM selalu usahain kok untuk bikin wordnya panjang tapi tetep gak bisaaa huweee hiks! Jadi Mianhae~ mianhae~ (ala ala Yongguk saat ngambil telur ayam di B.A.P Untact Life hahahahaa :D XD)**

 **Terima kasih sama yang selalu berkunjung ke nihh FF^^*BOW*, semoga selalu memuaskan!**

 **Makasih juga yang udah berkunjung ke FF SAM yang 'Recurring Dreams', terima kasih atas Review, Favorite sama Follownya yah~, tuh FF minggu depan SAM UPnya :D(adegan NC nya sedang dalam proses XD) hehehehe**

 **Ake deh A-yo! Kta belas Review~**

 **daejaeeeeee :**

adduuuhhh youngjaeee kalo sebuah ciuman mah udah bukan hadiah lagi buat daehyunn wkwkwkwkkw *plak*/gaje/

SAM usahain next chapter lebih panjang yaaa... kurang puas bacanyaaaaa..

 **:**

Hahaha iyah ihh Yjae, kalau bagi SAM mah itu mah hadiah paling memuaskan bisa dapet ciuman dari mu /plak/ wkwkwkwkkk hehehehee

Huhuweeee udah diusahain tapi tetap ajja pendek yahh huweee… iyah emang kurang memuaskan kan ini juga? Maafkan SAM T-T. Makasih udah Review^^;).

 **Kwonie18 :**

Iya SAM dimaafin ko karena ku paham menulis itu memang tidak mudah hehe semoga next chapt bisa lebih banyak ya SAM

Iya pokoknya hoseok harus baik disini ya hehehe maksa

Iya didrama sih biasanya gitu ternyata mereka pernah ketemu waktu kecil gitu tapi tak apa ceritanya beda koBtw itu youngjae disuruh kerumah daehyun mau dikenalin ke papa ilwoo aka camer wkwk

 **:**

Makasih udah di maafin T-T, iyah emang gak mudah TT,, huweee maaf ini sedikit lagi kan chapternya? Maaf lagi…

Inginnya juga Hoseok jadi anak baik disini, liat ajja nanti :D

Iyah iyah emang begitu yah kebanyakan drama Korea pasti udah saling ketemu sejak dulu, apanan sudah jodoh dari sananya wkwkwkwkkkk, hehehe belum waktunya pergi kerumah besar keluarga Jung Cuma ke penthousenya Daehyun doang hehehe. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **jungyoungjae :**

apa alasan ibu tiri daehyun nyulik si daehyun?

lanjutt SAM

 **:**

Ya pasti kamu bisa nebaklah(angkat-angkat alis XD), karna harta mungkin yah?

Ini udah dilanjut~. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Guest : Sooya :**

kurang panjang ,,,di tunggu chap selanjutnya yaa sam

 **:**

Huhu iyah ini juga kurang panjang maaf kan SAM*bow*, makasih udah mau nunggu~ ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **moonblossom616 :**

hoseok gak boleh jahat kayak eommanya,dia harus baik baikan ma hyungnya!iyakan?harus dong?T-T

daejae momentsnya:D bikin ngiri aja:v

oh ya aku shipper banghim(sayang bgt ma mereka)tapi semua shipper di bap aku suka kok(semua biasku hehehe:v)aku juga gak tau tentang usernamekuT-T

semangat terus buat nerusin ff ini!:)slalu ditunggu

 **:**

Iyah Hoseok gak boleh jahaddd TT, iyah harus banget! Tapi entah lah dia bimbang huweee

Iyahhh, pengen yah :D, aku juga XD

Iyah aku juga, tapi aku sangat nge-shipper-in Daejae^^, makannya FF aku Daejae semuakan? Ada kok 1 Banghimnya, nanti aku usahain deh bikin FF Banghim lagi sama Jonglo, di tunggu ajja n_ titiknya harus diilangin XD hehehe

Iyah semangat mah selalu~ makasih udah nyemangatin^^, makasih udah mau selalu nunggu juga. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Jung Rae Gun :**

yaampun ternyata peran jongup udh ada wkwk duhh keliru nih bacanyaa

berarti pengawalnya yg meninggal bukan jongup wkwwk salah prediksi nih *mian*

jadi guest yaa? hmmm gitu deh pokonya aku juga gak bisa jelasin sam wkwk intinya bisa revirw ff mu dah

 **:**

Iyah ihh masa lupa sih Jung Rae Gun-ssi kan dari awal juga Jongup mah udah ada, jadi pembuat coffe di café nya Himchan itu lho :D

Gak papa salah prediksi juga XD

Ohh terus cara cari ceritanya gimama? :D hehehe. Makasih udah Review^^;).

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	17. Chapter 17

**TWINS?!**

Summary :

Kembar tapi beda marga?! Itulah yang terjadi pada Jung Daehyun dan Byun Baekhyun.

YAOI! It's Daejae Fanfiction. Chanbaek, Banghim, Kaisoo, Jonglo and others. B.A.P and EXO.

Yang penasaran mending langsung baca ajja^^

Cast : Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Others Cast : B.A.P member

EXO member

(DAEJAE,BAP, EXO, YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Drama/Mystery/Hurt-Comfort/**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

Cerita ini keluar secara tiba-tiba dari otak kacau saya o_o(?). jadi jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan saja.

Ini hanya sekedar FF yang aku buat sesuai dengan isi pikiran/khayalan saya^^, jadi jika ada kesamaan tolong di maklumi yahh :).

Karena saya anak kembar, jadilah kepikiran bikin nih FF gaje^^

 **Cerita ini hanya milik saya!** **Tapi B.A.P dan Daejae belum jadi milik saya(?) /Plakk/ XD wkwkwkkkk,.**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Chapter 17**

 _Gelap_

 _Gelap_

 _Gelap_

 _Hanya kegelapan yang kulihat._

 _Tiba-tiba aku mendengar seseorang menangis._

 _Itu..._

 _Suara anak kecil._

 _Lalu samar-samar aku melihat secercah cahaya didepan sana. Sebuah pintu besi. Aku menyapukan pandangan diruangan yang lumayan besar ini. Aku menatap lantai. Aku menginjak tanah yang berpasir. Aku langsung tahu, pasti ini sebuah gudang. Sepertinya aku tahu tempat ini. Rasanya sebuah beban berat seperti menimpaku saat ini._

 _Suara tangisan anak itu semakin kencang. Aku mencari-cari sosok itu._

 _Aku menemukannya!_

 _Dia ada dipojok ruangan, dengan kepala yang dibenamkan diantara lututnya._

 _Aku menghampirinya._

 _Lalu ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap ku. Aku balas menatapnya. Air mata tak berhenti mengalir dipipi tembamnya._

 _Aku tahu siapa anak itu._

 _Itu... Aku saat berumur 7 tahun._

 _Lalu anak itu menatap kedepan, kearah lantai._

 _Seketika itu juga aku terkejut, dan kaki ku terasa seperti jelly. Tak mampu menahan berat tubuhku._

 _Aku terjatuh berlutut dan membekap mulut ku dengan lengan tanganku yang terbalut oleh jaket kulit berwarna hitam. Mencoba menahan isakanku._

 _Daehyun!_

 _Sebuah suara menggema diseluruh ruangan. Tapi tidak terlalu jelas. Karena aku tengah menatap seonggok tubuh didepanku. Ia berlumuran darah disekitar perutnya. Sejak kapan sosok itu berada disana?_

 _Aku tahu sosok itu... Pengawal... Favorite ku..._

 _Daehyun!_

 _Sekali lagi seseorang menyerukan namaku. Aku sangat mengetahui suara ini. Tapi entah kenapa aku mengabaikan panggilannya, dan terus menatap sosok didepanku. Tiba-tiba aku teringat kata terakhirnya untukku saat itu._

 _"Padahal aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada putra ku... Tapi... Tidak bisa.. Maafkan paman..."_

 _Kata-katanya tersendat-sendat._

 _Sosok itu berbicara pada diriku yang lain, yah si anak kecil itu. Tapi anak itu terus menangis dan berlutut didepan pengawalnya yang sekarat, ia mencoba menggapai anak itu dan berbicara persis seperti ingatanku barusan._

 _Daehyun!_

 _Daehyun!_

 _Daehyun!_

 _Kali ini suara itu makin kencang menyebut namaku._

 _"Yoo_

Ahjussi!"

Daehyun terbangun dengan nafas yang memburu. Dan ia melihat kekasihnya, Youngjae menatapnya dengan penuh khawatir. Lalu Daehyun memeluknya dengan posesif.

"Dae- aku sangat khawatir. Kau- kau berkeringat dingin- dan- dan..."

"Jae, Jae gwaenchanha. Aku baik-baik saja, uljima.." Daehyun menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi berisi kekasihnya itu.

"Kau- seperti tidak.. Bisa bernafas tadi... Aku sangat takut Daeee hiks... Hiks.. Dan kau tidak bisa dibangunkan..."

"Gwaenchanha gwaenchanha, aku sudah bangun sekarang." Daehyun kembali membawa Youngjae kedalam pelukannya dengan erat, Youngjae tak kalah erat memeluknya. _Kenapa aku memimpi kan nya lagi..?_

Setelah berpelukan dalam keheningan akhirnya mereka saling bertatapan. Youngjae bertanya pelan."mimpi.. Buruk?" Daehyun hanya mengangguk dan melihat jam dinding. Ternyata ini masih dini hari. Jam 2 pagi.

Mereka tidak bisa tidur kembali. Pikirannya berada didunia lain. Dengan posisi berbaring diranjang dan saling berpelukan. Dengan Daehyun menyandarkan kepalanya disandaran ranjang, sedangkan Youngjae ia menyandarkan kepala didada bidang Daehyun dengan nyaman dan memeluknya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur.." gumam Youngjae. Ia masih takut karena tadi melihat kekasihnya seperti itu.

"Ingin membicarakan sesuatu?" tanya Daehyun sambil menatap kekasihnya itu. Youngjae balik menatapnya.

"Membicara kan apa?"

"Em tentang keluarga mu misalnya?" usul Daehyun.

"Tapi tidak ada yang istimewa dalam keluargaku."

"Gwaenchanha aku akan mendengarkan nya." Daehyun tersenyum lembut.

"... Baiklah. Aku punya seorang eomma yang sangat cantik," Youngjae tersenyum dengan bahagianya membayangkan sosok ibunda tercintanya."ia baik hati, sangat baik hati."

"Aku bisa membayangkannya," ucap Daehyun sambil membelai wajah manis Youngjae."sepertinya eommamu sangat mirip denganmu. Kau cantik."

"Aku namja~" Youngjae mem-pout-kan bibirnya imut.

Daehyun terkekeh."jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Kau tau aku ingin melahap bibir mu itu." dan Youngjae pun langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Kau tahu? Kau sudah mencuri banyak ciuman dari ku hari ini!"

"Hey sekarang sudah berganti hari, ingat?" Daehyun mengingatkan, karena memang sekarangkan sudah berganti hari. Youngjae pun terlihat berpikir-pikir.

"Oh iya ya, kau benar Dae." Youngjae tertawa kecil, lalu mengecup kilat bibir tebal kekasihnya itu. CUP. Daehyun tertegun, padahal hanya sebuah kecupan dan ini bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya bagi Daehyun. Tapi hatinya masih tetap berdebar-debar tak karuan."hehehe hadiah untuk hari ini." Youngjae tersenyum dengan manisnya.

Daehyun balas tersenyum lalu mulai bertanya lagi."lalu bagaimana dengan appa mu?"

Tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Youngjae jadi berubah sedih."appa ku... Sudah.. Tidak ada lagi didunia ini."

"Ohh maaf Jae, aku tidak tahu." Daehyun merasa bersalah dan lebih mempererat pelukannya.

"Gwaenchanha Daehyun-ah," Youngjae menatap mata hitam Daehyun, sepertinya ia ingin mengetahui kenapa ayahnya sudah tidak ada lagi didunia ini."appa mengalami kecelakaan kerja..." sebenarnya bukan kecelakaan. Itu... Sebuah pengorbanan, lanjut Youngjae didalam hatinya. Lalu tersenyum getir. Andai ia tahu, bahwa penyebab kematian ayahnya adalah karena anak itu. Ya anak itu. Cinta pertamanya. Kenapa anak itu bisa menjadi cinta pertamanya? Padahal ia yang menyebabkan ayahnya meninggal.

"Sepertinya cukup sampai disini saja."

.

.

.

.

"Wah~ Youngjae-ah~~" seru Baekhyun saat membuka pintu rumahnya, karena tadi ada yang menekan bel rumahnya. Ternyata itu adalah Youngjae.

"Anyeong hyung." sapa Youngjae sambil tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Waegaeurae?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran karena Youngjae tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya dan balas memeluknya. Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun pun menyuruh Youngjae masuk.

"Ada masalah dengan Daehyun?" tanya Baekhyun saat mereka berdua sudah ada dikamar Baekhyun dan dusuk diatas ranjang.

"Tidak ada hyung... Aku hanya ingin tahu..."

"Masa lalu Daehyun?" Youngjae mengangguk pelan.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku menginap dirumah Daehyun, aku melihatnya... Bermimpi buruk... Aku sangat takut saat itu hyung.." suara Youngjae mulai bergetar, dan Baekhyun langsung menggenggam tangan Youngjae.

"Gwaenchanha Youngjae-ah,"

"Apakah seburuk itu?"

"Ya, Daehyun pernah diculik saat ia berumur 7 tahun," Youngjae membulatkan matanya dan matanya mulai memanas."kau pasti tahu siapa yang memculiknya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Daehyun trauma dan mengalami mimpi buruk..."

"Lalu apa...?"

"Anak yang baru berumur 7 tahun sudah pernah melihat seseorang mati didepan matanya?" Baekhyun menatap Youngjae begitu pula Youngjae, dengan rahang yang mengencang."itu sungguh hal yang tak terduga,"

"Siapa?"

"Pengawal pribadi Daehyun dulu, itu adalah pengawal yang sangat di sukai Daehyun, ia selalu menemani Daehyun kapan pun dan dimana pun, selalu menghibur Daehyun...

Ia mengorbankan dirinya demi Daehyun... "

"Jinjjayo hyung..."

Youngjae tidak ingin mengetahui lebih jauh lagi. Tapi.. Ia ingin tahu dan terlanjur sudah tahu segalanya. Pasti berat selama ini kehidupan Daehyun. Youngjae baru tahu itu.

Saat ini Youngjae sedang dihalte bus. Ia akan kembali lagi ke cafe Himchan untuk bekerja, karena sebelumnya ia hanya izin sebentar dan kebetulan Youngjae pergi kerumah Baekhyun saat sedang makan siang.

Bekerja dengan sangat tidak focusnya. Itu lah yang dilakukan oleh Youngjae. Junhong yang sedang berkunjung pun merasa aneh, saat ini ia sedang mengobrol dengan Jongup dan juga Himchan.

"Hyung, Youngjae hyung kenapa?" tanya Junhong penasaran.

"Hm molla.." Himchan mengangkat bahu dan menatap Youngjae dengan penuh ke khawatiran.

"Ku harap Youngjae hyung baik-baik saja.." gumam Junhong, lalu Jongup pun mengusak rambut Junghong.

"Jangan khawatir, Youngjae hyung pasti akan baik-baik saja." Jongup tersenyum, membuat hati Junhong berdebar dengan tiba-tiba dan pipinya yang memanas sampai telinga.

"Apa ini?" gumam Junhong sambil mengerjapkan matanya dan memegang dadanya yang sedang berdebar tak karuan. Himchan hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.

"Dasar bocah." batin Himchan, lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua dan menghampiri Youngjae.

"Hyung.."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Youngjae-ah, Daehyun pasti baik-baik saja." Himchan tersenyum hangat.

"Nde hyung..."

Setelah beberapa minggu Youngjae bisa mulai menjalani aktifitasnya kembali dengan tenang, dan ia dapat melihat Daehyun baik-baik saja akhir-akhir ini tanpa mimpi buruk.

Dan Jongup entah kenapa ia selalu menanyakan hal-hal yang aneh pada Youngjae. Tidak aneh sih. Sepertinya Jongup sedang jatuh cinta. Dan Youngjae sedang memberinya beberapa trik dan nasehat untuk si polos Moon Jongup.

.

Sementara itu dikediaman keluarga Jung. Tepatnya dikamar milik ibu tiri Daehyun, ia sedang menelpon seseorang diseberang sana.

"Kau selalu mengawasinya?"

"..."

"Ohh kekasih Daehyun," wanita ini mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya."kau sudah lama mengikutinya?"

"..."

"Baiklah lakukan apapun yang menurutmu bagus." setelahnya dia mematikan telponnya dan menyeringai.

Hoseok. Tentu saja dia mendengarkannya, dan ia selalu mengawasi ibunya ini. Ia tidak ingin ibunya berbuat jahat lagi. Hoseok pun menghampiri ibunya. Dan tersenyum.

"Eomma.."

"Hoseok-ah..!"

.

"Youngjae hyung bisakah kita pulang bersama?" tanya namja bermata sipit ini. Jongup.

"Eh? Tentu saja, kebetulan Daehyun tidak bisa menjemputku."

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan dengan angin malam yang menerpa kulit mereka.

"Memang tujuanmu kemana?" tanya Youngjae. Setahunya Jongup selalu berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Hehehe aku akan mengantar hyung saja. Anggap saja ini rasa terima kasihku."

"Terima kasih?"

"Ya terima kasih, karena hyung sudah memberiku hal-hal yang bermanfaat."

"Ahh biasa saja ah. Memangnya siapa sih orang beruntung itu?" Youngjae menyenggol bahu Jongup dan tersenyum jahil. Ya beberapa minggu ini Jongup sepertinya sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang, dan menanyakan pada Youngjae, bagaimana agar ia lebih dekat dengan orang tersebut.

Jongup hanya tersenyum malu-malu."... Junhong.."

"Wah jinjja?" serunya sambil memukul-mukul punggung Jongup girang."huahahaha semoga beruntung Jongup-ah."

Tiba-tiba Jongup berhenti melangkah saat melihat beberapa orang berpakaian hitam dihadapan mereka. Youngjae pun mengikuti pandangan Jongup dan membulatkan matanya saat orang-orang itu mendekati mereka dan...

"Jongupie!"

"Youngjae hyung!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC✌🐰💗😂

 **Huweee maaf! Yang ini chap nya dikit lagi , tapi words nya 1,5 words kok^^ nambahkan dikit. Semoga chapnya makin memuaskan yahhh~ dan ini kayanya beberapa chapter-an lagi end dehh'-'.-. antara 5 chap ke ataslah (entah lah) hehehehehe….**

 **Ohh iyah ini langsung UP tengah malem, soalnya liat B.A.P diacara Torch Relay Concert Asian Games 2018^^, mantengin dulu FB sama Youtube (puasnya and bahagianya), langsung deh Up semua FF SAM hueheheheheee**

 **Oke deh A-yo! Kita bales Review^^**

 **Guest : Sooya :**

daejae mah klo uda berduaan ,dunia serasa milik sendiri ,,,jadi ngiriiiii ,di tunggu chap selanjutnya yaa sam ...

 **:**

Iyah ihh iyah! Pengen yahh :D aku juga pengen XD hehehe, ngiri banget T-T, makasih udah mau nunggu ini udah dilanjut~. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **daejaeeeeee :**

kurang panjang SAM part daehyun cerita ke youngjae sama young jae nyanggah cerita daehyunnya wkwkwwkwk  
pokonya ditunggu deh cerita dari SAM termasuk 3 love story *sweet smile*

 **:**

Iyah yahh T-T kurang gimanaaaaa gitu yah ceritanya, kurang memuaskan yah? Maaf kan SAM …

Makasih udah mau nunggu FF SAM yang abal-abal ini huweee, terhura dehh, oh yang '3 Love Story' kayanya itu bulan depan deh diUpnya;) yang sabar yah~~. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **moonblossom616 :**

lebih gaje lagi aku yg senyum senyum bayangin daejae nya uuuh~sweet moga masalah dae selesai dengan damai(?)daejae happy ending  
btw aku suka bgt kalo seseorang manggil daehyun dengan sebutan *dae* apalagi jung youngjae*ups:D semangat buat lanjut!:v

 **:**

Huhuhu iyah aku juga senyam senyum sendiri waktu ngetik semua adegan Daejae nya hihihi :D, iyah semoga selesai dengan damaii~

Ihh iyah aku juga sama ngebayangin Youngjae manggil Dae~ke Daehyun hehehe asa gimana gitu yah(?), yah semangat mah selalu, makasih udah nyemangatin^^. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Kwonie18 :**

Iya nih dikit lagi word nya huhu semoga next chapt word nya bisa banyak ya SAM  
Hoseok harus baik SAM disini wkwk biar ibunya saja yg jahat  
Daejae nya sweet ih jadi gemas  
Ditunggu next nya SAM~~

 **:**

Iyah maafkan SAM T-T, nih chapter udah agak panjangan dikit kan?.-.. iyah Hoseok harus jadi anak yang baik, tapi liat ajja nanti/ketawa epil/ XD. Iyah yah jadi gemes rasanya ingin nyulik mereka/ehh/. Makasih udah mau nunggu, ini udah di next^^. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Jung Rae Gun :**

hmm itu anak kecil yg dimaksud daehyun siapa yaaa kepoooooooooo XD  
gak mau nebak sih takut salah prediksi lagi tapii aku kok kepikiran malah yjae sendiri ya wkwk

gampang sammm, aku udh baca semua ff daejae yg ada di ffn wkwk terutama yg lagi on going macem ffmu inii, makanya cepet apdet yaaa kaka sam;)))

 **:**

Siapa cikkkk, hayoooo XD huahahahahaaa, tebak ajja mungkin ajja kali ini bener :D, Yjae bukan yahhhhh? Nanti juga bakal dikasih tahu kok XD

Belum pernah nyoba sih jadi guest di ffn ini, masih banyak yang belum SAM tahu di ffn ini :'), iyah SAM upnya kan seminggu sekali hehehe, itu lama yah?. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	18. Chapter 18

**TWINS?!**

Summary :

Kembar tapi beda marga?! Itulah yang terjadi pada Jung Daehyun dan Byun Baekhyun.

YAOI! It's Daejae Fanfiction. Chanbaek, Banghim, Kaisoo, Jonglo and others. B.A.P and EXO.

Yang penasaran mending langsung baca ajja^^

Cast : Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Others Cast : B.A.P member

EXO member

(DAEJAE,BAP, EXO, YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Drama/Mystery/Hurt-Comfort/**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

Cerita ini keluar secara tiba-tiba dari otak kacau saya o_o(?). jadi jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan saja.

Ini hanya sekedar FF yang aku buat sesuai dengan isi pikiran/khayalan saya^^, jadi jika ada kesamaan tolong di maklumi yahh :).

Karena saya anak kembar, jadilah kepikiran bikin nih FF gaje^^

 **Cerita ini hanya milik saya!** **Tapi B.A.P dan Daejae belum jadi milik saya(?) /Plakk/ XD wkwkwkkkk,.**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Chapter 18**

Drrrt Drrrt

Sebuah ponsel bergetar didalam saku jaket milik seorang Jung Daehyun. Daehyun pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Itu Hoseok, adik tirinya, menelponnya. Daehyun mengangkatnya. Saat ini ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah kekasihnya, berjalan kaki. Itung-itung olahraga.

'Hyung! Hyung!' Hoseok langsung berbicara dengan bisikan diponselnya.

"Wae?"

'Hyung eomma sepertinya akan melakukan sesuatu pada temanmu yang bernama Youngjae.'

"MWO?!"

'Cepat cari dia hyung, aku akan menangani eomma disini.'

"Arraseo arraseo." sahut Daehyun panik. saat Daehyun akan mematikan sambungan telponnya, ia memanggil nama adiknya itu."Hosoek-ah,"

'Nde?'

"Gomawo." setelah mengatakan itu Daehyun langsung mematikan sambungan telponnya dan berlari menuju rumah Youngjae. Tapi ia tak mendapati Youngjae dirumahnya.

Ia pun kembali menuruni tangga dan berlari menelusuri jalanan yang sering ia lewati bersama Youngjae, sepulang Youngjae bekerja.

 _"Semoga tidak terjadi apa pun pada Youngjae, ya tuhan."_

.

Sementara itu Hoseok sedang berlutut dihadapan eommanya yang sedang tertegun diatas ranjangnya. Melihat putra kesayangannya sedang menangis. Ia pun sedih.

"Eomma! Hiks, ke kenapa eomma melakukannya?!" ucap Hoseok cecegukan."eomma aku sudah bahagia hidup seperti ini... Kenapa.. Kenapa eomma..."

Tolong hentikan ini eomma... Berhentilah menyakiti Daehyun hyung... Ia lebih menderita dari kita.."

"Lebih menderita dari kita?" tanya wanita ini dingin, memandang lurus ke depan. Matanya sudah memerah mencoba menahan air mata nya yang siap mengalir kapan pun."kita yang lebih menderita Hoseok-ah!"

"Ani," Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap eommanya itu, matanya sudah sembab."Daehyun hyung yang lebih menderita eomma... Kau tega melakukan itu pada hyung? Padahal ia tidak merugikan kita sama sekali."

"Dia merugikan kita Hoseok-ah!" ibunya ini langsung menatap Hoseok tajam.

"Merugikan apa?! Aku sudah bahagia hidup berdua saja dengan eomma, eomma... Aku tidak membutuhkan harta yang berlimpah. Aku hanya ingin kasih sayang mu saja eomma... Hiks.."

Hening.

Lalu Seperti tersadar dari sesuatu, wanita ini pun langsung menekan ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang diseberang sana.

'...'

"Hentikan rencananya." setelah mengatakan itu ia langsung menutup panggilannya. Dan menatap putranya dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Maafkan eomma Hoseok-ah," ucapnya sambil memeluk putra kesayangannya itu dan menangis dipelukan putranya."ternyata... Selama ini eomma memang egois, memikirkan dirimu, padahal eomma hanya memikirkan diri eomma sendiri. Maafkan eomma Hoseok-ah..."

Hoseok mengangguk dengan cepat dan balas memeluk eommanya dengan erat."nde eomma aku sudah memaafkanmu, terima kasih eomma telah sadar." disela-sela isak tangis mereka, ponsel yang berada digenggaman tangan wanita itu bergetar. Ia pun mengangkatnya dan melepaskan pelukannya serta menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Nde?"

'...'

"Nde?! Bukan kah aku sudah menyuruhmu berhenti?!"

"Ada apa eomma?" eommanya hanya mengangkat tangan, menyuruh Hoseok untuk tidak bicara dulu.

"Lalu siapa mereka?"

'...'

"Ohh baiklah." ia mematikan panggilan telponnya."katanya anak yang bernama Youngjae itu sedang dihadang oleh beberapa orang berpakaian formal."

"Nde?! Siapa mereka?!"

"Eomma tidak tahu Hoseok-ah."

Hoseok buru-buru menelpon hyungnya. Tapi tidak diangkat-angkat.

"Ayo lah hyung..." Hoseok mondar-mandir didepan eommanya.

.

"Jongup-ah!"

Daehyun mendengar suara teriakan yang ia kenal, memanggil nama seseorang.

Ia pun melihat kekasih nya berada didepan sana sedang menatap jalanan dengan penuh khawatir. Apa yang sedang ditatap oleh kekasihnya itu?

Dan tanpa peringatan Daehyun langsung menghambur memeluk Youngjae. Untung saja mereka tidak terjatuh. Youngjae merasa heran , kenapa kekasihnya tiba-tiba berada disini?

"Dae.. Ada apa? Kau membuat ku takut.."

"Jae! Gwaenchanha?" tanya Daehyun kemudian sambil menangkup kedua pipi berisi kekasihnya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia menatap Youngjae dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Ia pun menelusuri setiap inci wajah manis kekasihnya.

"Ada apa Dae?" tanya Youngjae sambil menyeka keringat yang mengalir dipelipis Daehyun. Kenapa Daehyun seperti ini?

"Gwaenchanha?" Daehyun mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Dae. Ada apa?"

Daehyun kembali memeluk Youngjae dengan erat. Youngjae pun mulai menepuk-nepuk punggung kekasih nya dengan lembut.

"Ku kira.. Kau dalam bahaya Jae..." ucap Daehyun, masih memeluk Youngjae.

"Waeyo?" Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya."oh iya Dae! Jongup!"

"Kenapa Jongup?" Daehyun pun langsung menatap Youngjae.

"Tadi, beberapa orang pria membawanya pergi dengan mobil hitam." jelas Youngjae. Daehyun pun mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti. Masa iya mereka salah menculik orang. Daehyun pun merasakan ponselnya bergetar kembali.

"Nde Hoseok-ah?"

'...'

"Youngjae baik-baik saja, dia ada bersama ku sekarang."

'...'

"Jadi siapa mereka?"

'...'

"Mereka membawa Jongup. Teman Youngjae."

'...'

"Hm, baiklah..." Daehyun pun berfokus pada Youngjae lagi."jadi siapa orang-orang yang membawa Jongup barusan?"

"Mollayo? Eottokhae Daehyun-ah.."

Ting

Ada pesan masuk di ponsel milik Youngjae. Ia pun membacanya dan merasa lega, itu pesan dari Jongup.

From : Jongup

Hyung, jangan khawatir. Mereka suruhan ayahku. Membawa ku pulang, karena aku kabur dari rumah :D(peace) jangan khawatir lagi ya hyung? Tadi aku melihat mu teriak-teriak dipinggir jalan memanggil namaku. Jadi aku meminta pada mereka untuk mengirim pesan pada mu sebentar.

Oke terima kasih hyung. Bye~ sampai jumpa besok:)

"Ish jinjja, ternyata mereka suruhannya ayah Jongup. Lihat saja besok! Dia harus menjelaskannya padaku!"

"Syukurlah..." mereka saling bertatapan penuh arti."sebaiknya kau pulang, sudah larut." Daehyun pun langsung menggandeng tangan Youngjae.

.

.

.

.

"Jae! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" sesampainya dicafe milik Himchan Youngjae langsung diserbu oleh Baekhyun dan juga Himchan. Tatapan mereka penuh akan kekhawatiran.

"Ada apa sih hyung?" Youngjae merasa heran.

"Ahh syukurlah..." mereka menghela napas lega. Karena mereka semalam ditelpon oleh Daehyun, yang menanyakan tentang keberadaan Youngjae. Terus Daehyun belum menghubungi mereka lagi sejak kemarin.

"Kenapa sih hyung?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab mereka barengan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan tertawa garing."hehehe..." membuat Youngjae makin bingung saja.

"Mana Daehyun?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian setelah mereka bertiga duduk disalah satu meja disana.

"Bersama Yongguk hyung sedang melakukan sesuatu." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya."ohh iyah hyung, rasanya sudah lama aku tidak melihat Chanyeol hyung. Kemana dia?"

"Eoh Chanyeol sedang liburan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia ingin liburan sendiri." Youngjae hanya ber'oh' saja. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Ohh iya Himchan hyung," Youngjae beralih menatap Himchan."mana Jongup."

"Dia belum datang." jawab Himchan.

"Dia berhutang penjelasan padaku."

"Oh iya! Kemarin ada seorang pria paruh baya datang kesini memcari Jongup," Baekhyun dan Youngjae memandang Himchan dengan penasaran."penampilannya sangat berwibawa sekali. Dan pandangannya sangat tegas. Kira-kira siapa yah beliau?"

"Mungkin ayahnya." jawab Youngjae.

"Jinjja?" Himchan membulatkan matanya.

"Jongup bilang dia kabur dari rumah."

"Dia bilang begitu?"

Youngjae menganggukkan kepalanya."iya, makannya aku ingin meminta penjelasannya, nanti."

"Mungkin kemisteriusan Jongup, akan terjawab nanti."

"Aku jadi tidak sabar."

"Aku juga.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Huweeee akhirnya nih FF diup T-T, tapi maaafffff ini pendek banget! Terus makin kesini makin gaje yahh? SAM tahu kok, jadi maaf yah,,, dan bentar lagi nih FF tamat~ dengan ending yang tidak memuaskan T-T hehehe ditunggu ajja…**

 **Terus SAM juga bawa FF Daejae baru~ judulnya 'Damn It' mohon di RnR yah;))) hehehe...**

 **Oke deh A-yo! kita langsung bales Review saja^^**

 **Guest : Sooya :**

Semoga youngjae dan junggup baik baik aja ,,,dan itu yg jadi pengawal daehyun waktu kcil ayah nya youngjaekan , owh iya pasti uda pda lihat bap kemaren kan di indosiar ,aduh sumpah mereka ganteng ganteng banget ...

 **:**

Iyakan baik-baik ajja kan?:), ehhm mudah ditebak yahh :D, iyah ih! Mereka ganteng ganteng banget, aura gugup nya itu keliatan banget yahh XD. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **moonblossom616 :**

cuma 2 lagu dan yg tayang 1 lagu itu berarti bangetttt liat mereka sehat ma ada ekspresi gugup gitu(menurutku) waktu tampil bikin gemezzzz...lip sync nya itu lo wkwkwk bgt mereka emang gak bakat buat kayak gitu:v wahhh~ jae ma uppie baik-baik ajakan?siapa yg manggil mereka zelo aka junhong apa hoseok ?ku penasaransemangat terus

 **:**

Iyah yah, walau Cuma satu lagu yang ditayangin, itu pun salah judulnya yahh :D, emang keliatan banget yah kegugupan mereka… iyah uri B.A.P emang gak bisa lipsync~~. Em baik baik ajja kan:), eyy udah tau kan siapa yang manggil? Mereka memanggil nama satu sama lain^^, udah gak penasaran lagikan? Selalu semangat mahh~. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Kwonie18 :**

Jangan youngjae sama jongup diculik? Huweeee semoga mereka baik baik aja btw jangan bilangpengawal kesayang daehyun yg mati ayahnya youngjae? Cinta pertama youngjae waktu kecil daehyun lagi? Huweeee penasaran deh pokoknya

Semangat SAM ditunggu ya kelanjutannya~~

 **:**

Gak diculik kan? Em baik baik ajja kan:), mudah ditebakkan? Liat ajja nanti :D, nanti rasa penasaran mu akan teratasi(?), karena FF ini bentar lagi tamat:),,,

Semangat mah selalu~, makasih udah mau nunggu, ini udah dilanjut n_n. makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Jung Rae Gun :**

OHHH JADI PENGAWAL FAVORITE DEYUN ITU PAPAHNYA YJAE? DAN ANAK YG MAU DIKENALIN KE DAEHYUN ITU YJAEE? ahhh akhirnyaa tau juga akuu wkwkw

btw sam kamu cepet apdet yaa:"" biar hati ini terhibur:"")) kamu pasti udh tau berita bap terbaru kan:"""" sedih bgt dari semalem aku nangis mulu kepikiran merekaa:"((((((

 **:**

Yah mudah ditebak yahh? Yahh begitu lahh :D, hahaha gak penasaran lagi kan?

Hehehe maaf ini upnya lamaaaa, eh hatimu udah terhiburkan sekarang? XD. Iyah aku juga sedihhhh bangettt T-T, uri bieipiiiiii huweee, kan jadi teringat lagiii :""(((. Makasih udah Review^^;*

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	19. Chapter 19

**TWINS?!**

Summary :

Kembar tapi beda marga?! Itulah yang terjadi pada Jung Daehyun dan Byun Baekhyun.

YAOI! It's Daejae Fanfiction. Chanbaek, Banghim, Kaisoo, Jonglo and others. B.A.P and EXO.

Yang penasaran mending langsung baca ajja^^

Cast : Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Others Cast : B.A.P member

EXO member

(DAEJAE,BAP, EXO, YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Drama/Mystery/Hurt-Comfort/**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

Cerita ini keluar secara tiba-tiba dari otak kacau saya o_o(?). jadi jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan saja.

Ini hanya sekedar FF yang aku buat sesuai dengan isi pikiran/khayalan saya^^, jadi jika ada kesamaan tolong di maklumi yahh :).

Karena saya anak kembar, jadilah kepikiran bikin nih FF gaje^^

 **Cerita ini hanya milik saya!** **Tapi B.A.P dan Daejae belum jadi milik saya(?) /Plakk/ XD wkwkwkkkk,.**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Last Chapter**

"Eomma! Hiks, ke kenapa eomma melakukannya?!" ucap Hoseok cecegukan."eomma aku sudah bajagia hidup seperti ini... Kenapa.. Kenapa eomma..."

"Tolong hentikan ini eomma... Berhentilah menyakiti Daehyun hyung... Ia lebih menderita dari kita.."

"Lebih menderita dari kita?" tanya wanita ini dingin, memandang lurus ke depan. Matanya sudah memerah mencoba menahan air mata nya yang siap mengalir kapan pun."kita yang lebih menderita Hoseok-ah!"

"Maafkan eomma Hoseok-ah," ucapnya sambil memeluk putra kesayangannya itu dan menangis dipelukan putranya."ternyata... Selama ini eomma memang egois, memikirkan dirimu, padahal eomma hanya memikirkan diri eomma sendiri. Maafkan eomma Hoseok-ah..."

"Eoh Chanyeol sedang liburan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia ingin liburan sendiri." Youngjae hanya ber'oh' saja. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Ohh iya Himchan hyung," Youngjae beralih menatap Himchan."mana Jongup."

"Dia belum datang." jawab Himchan.

"Dia berhutang penjelasan padaku."

 **Chapter 19**

Pagi menjelang siang, suasana dikediaman keluarga Jung terlihat tidak seperti biasanya.

Hoseok dan eommanya tengah berdiri dihadapan seorang Jung Daehyun didepan rumah. Disekitar mereka ada tiga buah koper yang berukuran lumayan besar.

Sedari tadi wanita ini menundukan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap mata tajam Daehyun yang terlihat terkejut. Pasalnya pemuda tampan ini tidak menyangka bahwa ibu tirinya ini akan meminta maaf secara tulus padanya.

"Aku sudah memaafkan mu, ini karena Hoseok, jadi aku memaafkanmu." Daehyun akhirnya berbicara, setelah beberapa saat lalu hening.

Lalu wanita ini pun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah tampan Daehyun yang sedang tersenyum tulus."terima kasih Daehyun-ah," ujar wanita ini bahagia, terlihat dari matanya yang berkaca-kaca, tidak menyangka ia akan dimaafkan semudah ini oleh Daehyun.

"Tapi, apakah kalian benar-benar akan kembali ke Amerika?"

"Nde hyung, sebaiknya kami kembali kesana, ternyata kami tidak cocok disini." jawab Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau itu kalian lakukan agar membuatku nyaman, kalian tidak perlu pergi, aku baik-baik saja sekarang." ucap Daehyun, merasa tidak enak, jika mereka memutuskan untuk pergi kembali karena dirinya.

"Aniyo hyung, kami memang ingin tinggal disana saja. Dan appa memberiku tugas untuk mengurus perusaan yang ada di Amerika."

"Ohh benarkah? Baiklah aku tidak memasakmu." Daehyun tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak kanan Hoseok."semoga lancar." lanjutnya.

Hoseok tersenyum dengan bahagianya."nde hyung! Kamsahamnida."

.

"Jadi kau kabur dari rumah karena tidak ingin meneruskan perusahaan ayahmu?" tanya Youngjae sambil mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya.

Mereka-Youngjae, Himchan, Jongup, serta Junhong- sedang berada disalah satu meja dicafe milik Himchan, sedang mengobrolkan perihal pemuda bermata sipit ini.

Jongup mengangguk.

"Jadi selama ini kau merahasiakannya dariku?!" Himchan menatap tajam Jongup."Heol!"

"Mian hyung, hehehe..." jawabnya sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya.

Sedangkan Junhong, ia terlihat sedang berpikir-pikir."apa perusahaan ayahmu hyung?" tanya Junhong kemudian.

"Em, sebuah Departement Store."

"Jangan bilang 'Moon's Store'." tapi nyatanya Jongup menganggukkan kepalanya, Himchan dan Youngjae pun memandang Junhong penasaran. Kenapa anak ini bisa tahu?"heol! Pantesan aku pernah melihat mu hyung." lanjut Junhong.

"Kapan?" tanya mereka bertiga.

"Em, saat itu hyung, saat kita pergi jalan-jalan sepulang kalian MT bersama Yongguk hyung, Baekhyun hyung dan juga Chanyeol hyung."

"Kau melihatku?" tanya Jongup. Junhong hanya mengangguk."dimana?"

"Waktu itu aku melihat seseorang yang mirip hyung sedang menaiki lift, kukira itu bukan hyung, karena hyung berpenampilan rapi."

Jongup terlihat berpikir-pikir."oh saat itu aku dipanggil ayahku, dan dihari itu juga aku kabur dari rumah hehehe."

"Ck, jadi bagaimana nasibmu sekarang? Apa kau masih ingin bekerja disini?" tanya Himchan sambil menyilangkan lengannya.

"Tentu saja hyung!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ayahmu."

"Biarkan saja si tua bangka itu." jawabnya datar.

"Ish hyung! Jangan berkata seperti itu pada ayahmu sendiri." Junhong menegur Jongup, yang menurutnya tidak sopan pada ayahnya. Jongup hanya nyengir.

Himchan dan Youngjae pun meninggalkan mereka berdua."tidak kusangka, ternyata Jongup anak konglomerat." ujar Youngjae sambil mengangkat bahu. Himchan pun melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka pun pergi ketempat masing-masing.

.

Malam harinya Youngjae langsung pulang kerumah. Ia belum mendapat kabar dari Daehyun sama sekali. Saat ia akan menekan nomor Daehyun diponselnya, tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Pemuda manis ini pun berlari kecil kearah pintu.

"Baekhyun hyung~"

"Annyeong~" Baekhyun mengangkat dua kantong kresek hitam ditangannya."hehe ayo kita minum." ajak Baekhyun. Youngjae pun mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Hehe aku tidak mengganggumu kan?" tanya Baekhyun setelah duduk dilantai dengan sebuah meja kecil sudah ada dihadapannya, serta dua buah gelas diatasnya, ia pun mengeluarkan beberapa botol soju serta 2 kaleng bir dan beberapa camilan tentunya.

"Tidak sama sekali hyung." jawab Youngjae sambil menuangkan soju kedalam gelas Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama pada gelas milik Youngjae."ada apa hyung?"

"Tidak ada," Baekhyun tersenyum."aku belum pernah berkunjung kerumahmu, bolehkah aku berkeliling?"

"Tentu saja hyung, tapi tidak ada yang istimewa disini."

"Menurutku rumah ini imut." kata Baekhyun sambil mengelilingi rumah kecil Youngjae. Youngjae mengikutinya hingga masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Kamar yang tidak luas ini terlihat sangat rapi, dengan single bad dipaling pojok ruangan dekat jendela dengan gorden berwarna kuning kenari. Dan sebuah lemari yang tidak terlalu besar didepan single bad tersebut, serta meja belajar disamping lemari tersebut, dan jangan lupakan sebuah meja yang berada disisi tempat tidur. Disana ada sebuah lampu tidur serta beberapa figur foto. Baekhyun menghampiri meja tersebut, dan mengambil salah satu foto yang ada dimeja tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya dengan sempurna menatap sebuah foto yang berada ditangannya."I- ini ayah mu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Youngjae.

Youngjae memghampiri Baekhyun dan ikut menatap foto tersebut dengan pandangan sarat akan kerinduan yang sangat mendalam."nde, mereka orangtua ku tercinta..." Youngjae tersenyum tipis.

"Youngjae..." Baekhyun meremas pergelangan tangan Youngjae dengan erat dan menatapnya dengan nanar.

.

Dini hari.

Dijalanan yang lumayan sepi ini terlihat seorang namja yang berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Ia pun memasuki sebuah taman bermain kecil dipinggir jalan tersebut dan duduk disalah satu bangku yang berada disana. Lalu mengambil ponselnya disaku jaket kulitnya yang berwarna Dark Blue.

Namja ini menekan salah satu kontak nya yang bernama Yoo Youngjae. Lalu menempelkan ponsel tersebut ditelinga kanannya. Ia sepertinya mabuk berat.

'Nde, Chanyeol hyung!' sahut suara diseberang sana dengan ceria.

"Bi- bisa kah-" belum sempat melanjutkan omongannya tiba-tiba namja bernama Chanyeol ini menundukkan kepalanya serta melemaskan tangannya hingga ponsel yang tengah dipegangnya tergelincir dan jatuh ke atas tanah.

"Aku berada... Ditaman dekat rumahmu..."

.

"Chanyeol hyung!" seru pemuda manis bernama Youngjae ini, lalu berlari kearah pemuda tinggi yang tengah tertidur diatas bangku taman.

"Oeoh, Youngjae-ah~~" Chanyeol langsung duduk dengan mata masih sedikit terpejam dan tersenyum dengan konyolnya.

"Hyung, kenapa hyung seperti ini?" tanya Youngjae dan duduk disamping Chanyeol yang terus menatap gerak-geriknya.

"Aku... MENYUKAI MU YOO YOUNGJAE!" Ujarnya dengan lantang sambil memegang kedua pundak pemuda manis dihadapannya yang terlihat tertegun tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Chanyeol menatap wajah manis Youngjae yang sedang melamun itu dengan sendu."aku... Sudah menyukaimu sejak lama," ujar nya sambil cecegukan karena pengaruh alkohol."dan bodohnya aku bilang pada orangtuaku, jika aku menyukaimu," masih sambil cecegukan Chanyeol menatap pemuda manis itu yang sudah menundukan kepalanya."jadi itulah sebabnya aku pindah ke Seoul, karena perasaanku padamu..." jelasnya.

Hening. Chanyeol masih memegang kedua pundak Youngjae, tapi ia menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku..."

"Aku," pemuda tampan ini langsung memotong ucapan Youngjae."... Tidak menyukai hubunganmu dengan Daehyun!" tegasnya sambil menatap Youngjae dengan tajam.

"Hyung-"

Belum selesai dengan ucapannya Chanyeol langsung membungkam mulut Youngjae dengan sebuah ciuman. Yang tentu saja membuat Youngjae sangat sangat terkejut. Youngjae tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali rasanya lemas sampai Chanyeol melumat bibirnya baru ia sadar dan mendorong pundak pemuda itu dengan kasar dan berlari meninggalkan taman tersebut.

Chanyeol bergeming. Menatap kepergian Youngjae dan menitikkan air matanya.

 _"Yak~ Park Chanyeol!'_

Tiba-tiba saja Suara merdu itu terngiang dibenaknya.

Itu... Suara Baekhyun yang sering memanggilnya begitu jika sedang sebal padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Park Chanyeol!" gumamnya frustasi sambil meremas surai cokelatnya.

.

.

Paginya dikampus TSM terlihat ramai oleh para siswa dan siswi dikoridor dan saling berdesak-desakkan didepan sebuah papan pengumuman.

Yongguk dan Himchan yang tengah berjalan beriringan tidak melanjutkan langkahnya saat melihat kerumunan orang-orang didepan papan mading.

"Bbang, kita lihat yuk." ajak Himchan sambil menarik lengan kekasihnya itu. Yongguk hanya menganguk dan mengikuti kekasih cantiknya itu.

Ya itu lah namanya Kim Himchan. Walau pun tuh mading penuh oleh orang ia berhasil menyelinap sampai didepan dengan Yongguk disampingnya, yang sedari tadi harus membungkuk kan sedikit badannya pada orang-orang yang disenggol oleh seorang Kim Himchan.

"Bbang-" suara Himchan tercekat. Melihat sesuatu yang terpampang jelas dihadapannya. Yongguk tak kalah terkejutnya dari pada Himchan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Yeyyyyyyyyyy T-T akhirnya diUp juga nih FF, maaf atas keterlambatannya yah Reader-nim XD heheheheeeee, noh ada kan YeolJae moment nya hehe :D**

 **Dan makasih sama yang udah RnR diFF SAM yang berjudul "Just Go" terima kasih banyak~ terima kasih juga atas Favorite and Follow nya yahhh :)))**

 **Oke deh A-yo! Kita bales Review~**

 **Kwonie18 :**

Huweee akhirnya up jg cerita iniAku bisa nebak jg karena baca dari awal sam jadi mencoba mencernanya saja wkwk

Alhamdulillah ya youngjae jongup baik baik aja

Btw wah wah jadi jongup anak chaebol nih? Wih si jongup

Ohiya alhamdulillah emaknya hoseok tobat jg akhirnya yaUdah mau end ya? Hiks ditunggu ya next nya sam jangan lama lama juseyo hehe

 **:**

Huweee ini lama yah diUpnya lagi? Makasih udah setia baca nihh FF SAM *BOW*, iya alhamdulillah mereka baik baik ajja :D, iyaaaa Jongup anak chaebol nihhh XD, hehe iya eomma tirinya Daehyun udah sadar~, iya end nihh bentar lagiiii , ihhh ini lama banget yahh diUpnya? Maaf kan SAMmmmmm T-T. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Guest : Sooya :**

Yee akhirnya di up juga ,,,tdi nya uda da dik duk ,klo jae bakal di apa apaen ,eh ternyata orang suruhan ayahnya junggup ,kyanya ibu tirinya dae uda mulai sadar ya , di tunggu chap selanjutnya ya sam ...

 **:**

Iyahhh nihh, yang ini lama yah diUpnya? Hahaha begitu yahh :D pan SAM suka nya bikin orang dag dig dug XD, iya ternyata Jongup, iya eomma tirinya Daehyun udah sadar~, makasih udah mau nunggu n_n ini udah dilanjut nihh. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Jung Rae Gun :**

ASTAGAAAA JADI YANG DI CULIK ITU JONG UP -_- YAALLAH KESELL TAPI LUCUUU WKWKWK

 **:**

Hahahahahahaaaa iya nihh, pasti kamu tertipu yahh Jung Rae Gun-ssi :D heheheheheeee XD. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


End file.
